SHIBUYA Cross Roads
by InfiniteAnime
Summary: This is the only place I thought this would fit under. The reason for Category 2 is because it's a MASSIVE crossover. It's like TWEWY, but also not. It's hard to explain. Full details and an actual summary inside. Flames may not stop me from doing this.
1. Prologue

Vinyl Scratch, better known by her stage name "DJ-PON3," has woken up in the UG of Shibuya. Of course, she doesn't know this. All she knows is that she didn't wake up in her bed. Where are her friends? Who are all of these people she keeps running into in UG Shibuya? Also... she didn't die. She knows she was alive when she went to bed. So, how exactly did she end up in UG Shibuya? Join DJ-PON3 on her **CRAZY **journey through UG Shibuya as she tries to find her friends, meets other strange people, and tries to find a route of escape back to her Equestria home.

WARNING: This fanfic **WILL **contain many video game/anime/cartoon/whatever else I can think of in terms of characters that I put in this and in UG Shibuya. With most likely **NO EXPLANATION WHATOSEVER**. You have been warned.

Here are all the possible characters that may be involved in this **INSANITY**. If you don't know what the source content is or characters are, like I said, no explanations for you. Anything unknown should be researched. I'm doing this because I want to do something fun. I guess I just really don't understand why fanfictions have to be taken so seriously and critiqued so much. What happened to things not making sense being cool? Maybe it's just me. Either way, if you don't know what it is, I suggest using Google, Wikipedia, or looking for the source content individual Wikipedia-like page since most stuff has something like that I think.

The World Ends With You:

Neku Sakuraba

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:

Vinyl Scratch a.k.a "DJ-PON3" (duh)  
>Spike<br>Twilight Sparkle  
>Applejack<br>Rarity  
>Fluttershy<br>Pinkie Pie  
>Rainbow Dash<br>Princess Celestia

Possible characters (this means I'm not if I'll put them in or not):  
>Philomena (Celestia's pet Phoenix)<br>Owlicious (Twilight Sparkle's other assistant)  
>Derpy Hooves<br>Princess Luna

Enemies/villains:  
>Manticores<br>Cockatrices  
>Large Dragons<p>

Possible enemies/villains:  
>Diamond Dogs<br>Dark Ponies (something I kind of made up, basically remnants of Nightmare Moon that turn into black/dark/evil ponies)  
>Gilda the Griffon<p>

Final Fantasy:

Cloud Strife (FF7)  
>Tifa Lockheart (FF7)<br>Squall Leonhart (FF8)  
>Rinoa Heartilly (FF8)<p>

Possible characters:  
>Zidane Tribal (FF9)<br>Tidus (FF10)  
>Yuna (FF10)<br>Garnet til Alexandros 17th (FF9)  
>Lightning (FF13)<p>

Possible enemies/villains:  
>Shadow Hounds (FF7 Advent Children)<p>

Pokémon:  
>Celebi<br>Latias  
>Latios<br>Jirachi  
>Lugia<br>Mewtwo  
>Mew<br>Lucario  
>Deoxys<br>Ho-Oh  
>Victini<br>Keldeo  
>Cresselia<br>Uxie  
>Mesprit<br>Azelf

Villains/enemies:  
>Groudon<br>Kyogre  
>Rayquaza<br>Dialga  
>Palkia<br>Giratina  
>Arceus<br>Heatran  
>Genesect<br>Reshiram  
>Zekrom<br>Kyurem  
>Cobalion<br>Terrakion  
>Virizion<p>

Possible characters:  
>Brian Yzerman (this is an OC andor OT I've created that can't seem to stay in a Pokémon RP before it's canceled. I might put him in this fanfiction. If I do, I'll tell you about him then)

Tales of Symphonia:

Kratos Aurion

Klonoa/Klonoa series:

Klonoa (duh)

Possible characters:  
>Lolo<br>Popka  
>Chipple the Kangaroo<p>

Possible enemies/villains:  
>Moon Queen<br>Joka  
>Goddess Claire<br>Lephise  
>Leorina<br>Tat  
>HuepowHewpoe

Sonic the Hedgehog: (FYI, I'm adding some characters that were in the comics ONLY. Here's the thing though, I haven't read the comics and probably never will. So... if they end up in the fanfiction... their actions, characteristics, etc. will be based upon what I've read about them from said Sonic Wikipedia. Just a warning I guess…)

Possible "good" characters:  
>Miles "Tails" Prower<br>Cream the Rabbit  
>Mighty the Armadillo<br>Honey the Cat (is good but hangs out with evil characters and does bad things but she's kind of being used by them and doesn't seem to think she has a choice)

Possible "neutral" characters:  
>Shadow the Hedgehog<br>E-123 Omega

Possible enemies/villains:  
>Sonic the Hedgehog<br>Rouge the Bat  
>Amy Rose<br>Knuckles the Echidna  
>Vector the Crocodile<br>Charmy the Bee  
>Espio the Chameleon<br>Scourge the Hedgehog  
>Fiona Fox<br>Bark the Polarbear  
>Fang the SniperWeasel  
>Bean the Dynamite<p>

Other video game series:

Possible characters:  
>Dorumon (Digimon series)<br>Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank series)  
>NiGHTS (NiGHTSthe NiGHTS series)  
>Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney series)<p>

Other western animation/cartoon shows:

Possible characters:  
>Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog)<br>Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar)  
>Private (The Penguins of Madagascar)<br>Kowalski (The Penguins of Madagascar)  
>Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar)<p>

Possible enemies/villains:  
>Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar)<br>Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog)  
>Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog)<p>

Anime characters:

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)  
>Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)<br>Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Possible characters:  
>Hei (Darker Than Black)<p>

Possible villains/enemies:  
>Sasuke Uchiha (NarutoNaruto Shippuden)  
>Orochimaru (NarutoNaruto Shippuden)  
>Kabuto Yakushi (NarutoNaruto Shippuden)  
>Itachi Uchiha (NarutoNaruto Shippuden)  
>Kisame Hoshigaki (NarutoNaruto Shippuden)  
>Deidara (NarutoNaruto Shippuden)  
>Pain (NarutoNaruto Shippuden; I only know a little about him because of spoilers, he may not fight at all)  
>Marines (One Piece)<br>Captain Jonathan (One Piece; from filler arc after Skypeia)  
>Sosuke Aizen (Bleach; again I haven't seen him fight, so, he may not do much)<p>

I'm pretty sure you've noticed that SEVERAL "good guys" are under potential villains or enemies. Why's that you may ask? Well… that's what the fanfiction is for isn't it? To explain that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: SHIBUYA

Shibuya, a LARGE city inside Japan. Most people know it for its fashion and large crowds. However, there's another side of Shibuya, a side very few people know about. There's the RG, the real Shibuya, and there's the UG, an alternate Shibuya were a sort of "game" is held. The rules are simple. Survive seven days and you get a second chance at life. That's right, if you are in this game, you have died. It takes a lot to survive this game with reapers at your throats, other players as your competition, and noise waiting for just the right moment to erase you. However, the game was stopped. Or was it? Something unbelievable is about to happen. This is that story...

Neku Sakuraba woke up in the middle of the road once again. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. He instantly became tense and he was thinking to himself  
><em><br>"What the? No... not again! This is getting ridiculous. I didn't die this time, I know it! But wait... I know I'm not dead... so... what's the deal this time? Did someone find some stupid loophole to force me back in the game? This is just annoying..."_

Que: "Underground" (TWEWY)

Neku began strolling through Shibuya and took a quick turn into an alleyway. He stopped in the alleyway and dug into his pockets for something and took what looked like buttons or large pendants out. One looked like a lightning bolt, another looked like a blue energy ball, and there were others too. Neku began thinking to himself again.

_"It's a good thing I kept these. Just in case. Hmm..."_

Neku saw that no one else was in the alleyway and no one else is around. He saw a trash can and tried to use one of the pins. A large blue energy ball flew out of his hand and hit the trash can, blasting it into many pieces. Neku instantly began tense, sweating on his face. He thought to himself yet again.

_"What? But that's impossible! You're not supposed to be able to use pins without a pact or without a partner. Something strange is definitely going on here..."_

Neku dug through his pockets, seemingly looking for something. Whatever it was, he didn't find it. He left the alleyway and looked around the area some more. Seemingly looking for someone.

He began thinking to himself again, this time, no longer tense, the sweat reciting from his face.

_"This is really strange. Stranger than usual even for the UG. I don't have a Player Pin. I don't see any other players around. I don't see any reapers. What the hell is going on?"_

At this point, Neku just couldn't hold it in himself any longer. He shouted at the top of his lungs...

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

It was a bad move on Neku's part. As soon as he stopped yelling. Several noise appeared in front of him. Neku quickly got in his fighting stance and thought to himself yet again.

_"Just great. So the noise are here but the reapers aren't. Well, at least I can use my pins without a pact or a partner... although that would still make things easier..."_

End Music  
>Que: "Long Dream" (TWEWY)<p>

*This didn't take Neku very long. It only took a few energy blasts and some lightning strikes to take all the noise out*

"That was easy" declared Neku after his victory

End Music

Neku began strolling through Shibuya yet again. No reapers, no players in sight, no one else in sight in general. What's going on with this UG Shibuya?

Only time will tell...

P.S.: Yes it's short and I don't care. Have fun flaming me.


	3. Chapter 2

Before I do this, I went ahead and decided to allow a certain character enter this fanfiction. The character in question is Brian Yzerman. He's an OT I created for Pokemon RP purposes. However, he can't seem to stay in an RP before the RP dies and is inevitably force canceled. That's not the point. Brian mentions something in the chapter as to what he was doing before he arrived in Shibuya UG. That's how Brian ended his last RP before the last RP was canceled. If you want a clearer picture of what he looks like I suggest you say so in the review thread and I'll post his information there.

Anyway...

Chapter 2: Players?

As Neku stood there, unsure of what to do next, something hit him, like he finally realized something. Neku knew that even though he didn't see anyone else there, he knew he couldn't be the only one there; that would be truly frightening. He wasn't sure if they were "players" or not, but, he didn't know what else to do, so, he started walking again, trying to see if there was anyone else there with him. There were, but certainly people he wouldn't expect _at all_.

Meanwhile...

Que: "Calling" (TWEWY)

In another area of Shibuya, there was another young man there trying to figure out where he was and what was going on as well. His name was Brian Yzerman, a Pokemon trainer. He left the area he was in and turned a corner, that was when he saw something shocking, making him tense, sweat forming on his forehead.

There was a small white pony seemingly unconscious. Without thinking, Brian sprinted toward the downed animal.

"Crap!" yelled Brian, he reached the pony and got down on his right knee and began shaking the pony, trying to see if it was alive or dead.

"Hey! Are you alright? HEY!" pleaded Brian as he continued shaking the pony. Eventually, the pony raised its head and saw Brian. Brian finally noticed this pony has black sunglasses on. Brian was tense and didn't know what to do or say. The pony was taken aback by Brian being there and quickly jumped up and jumped backwards, away from Brian. It quickly took in its new surroundings. Brian finally tried saying something again.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to hurt you..." assured Brian, then, something unbelievable happened...

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" shouted the pony.

Brian just stayed there frozen. His mouth gaping wide open, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

_"IT CAN TALK?" _thought Brian, however, Brian quickly calmed down. After all, some legendary pokemon could talk too, so it wasn't anything new to him. He stood up and tried to talk to the pony.

"Um... hi there. My name's Brian Yzerman. I don't know what's going on either. I woke up here too" informed Brian.

The pony looked at Brian and became tense, sweat forming on its face. Brian sweat dropped.

"You're a human right? A friend of mine told me what humans are but she wasn't sure if they were real or not" asked the pony.

"Yeah. I am. And you're a talking pony. Go figure" replied Brian.

The pony laughed a little. At this point, Brian could tell from its voice that it was female.

"Anyway, you woke up here too huh with no explanation whatsoever? asked the pony

"Yeah" answered Brian

"I see... Well anyway, my name's Vinyl Scratch. Some people call me DJ-PON3 for some reason though" explained Vinyl

"In case you forgot or didn't hear me, I'm Brian Yzerman" announced Brian

The two talked some more and explained to each other about where they came from.

"That's... pretty unbelievable..." commented Vinyl

"Look who's talking" remarked Brian.

"So, um, what were you doing before you got here?" asked Vinyl

"Fighting a legendary pokemon. I won, but I wore myself out and collapsed on the ground, then woke up here" answered Brian

"Oh... I see..." started Vinyl "I just went to bed then woke up here"

"I see..." commented Brian. Vinyl lowered her head a little, seemingly slightly upset about something.

"I hope my friends are okay..." remarked Vinyl. Brian walked closer to Vinyl Scratch and looked down at Vinyl and responded.

"Well, I hope so too. If you want to, we can search for them together if you like. Two heads are better than one as they say. Besides we need to find out what's going on" responded Brian. Vinyl finally smiled.

"Yeah. Okay. Might as well..." answered Vinyl.

So, Brian and Vinyl started looking through Shibuya together. In an attempt to not only figure out what's going on, but to find Vinyl Scratch's friends as well.

(End Music)

To be continued...

P.S.: Speechless yet?

Yeah I thought so. More INSANITY to come next week.

P.P.S: Here's Brian Yzerman's character information:

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Clothes: He has a red long-sleeved shirt on with a black vest over that. He rolls up his shirt to his elbows when he's about to battle or fight, though. He has dark blue jeans on with black shoes on. He has a red backpack with which he carries his items. It has a Detroit Red Wings logo on the front of the backpack. He also carries a black case around with him that has a hockey stick and hockey pucks inside. He really only carried it with him in case something bad or stupid happened or he was left without his pokemon.  
>Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes and white skin. Hair goes to his neck. Has a couple of bruises from playing hockey in some places on his body.<p>

Personality: He's somewhat secluded because everyone has expected better of him and for him to play hockey, and not be a Pokemon trainer. But, he's nice once you get to know him, and, he's willing to make friends. He also likes and respects his Pokemon, as well as being friends with his Pokemon.


	4. Chapter 3

Think you were speechless last time? You'll be frozen in your chair speechless for a couple of minutes after this.

Chapter 3: Enemies Revealed

Que: "Calling" (TWEWY)

Brian and Vinyl Scratch continued exploring the Shibuya UG together. They were trying to do two things; figure out what was going on and find Vinyl Scratch's friends. As they explored the Shibuya UG, they continued talking to one another.

"Do you think any of those "legendary pokemon" are here that you mentioned?" asked Vinyl

"I have absolutely no idea. However, if there are, especially if the ones that aren't so good are here, leaving this place won't be easy in the slightest" answered Brian. Vinyl got depressed a little again and put her head down a little.

"I see..." remarked Vinyl. Brian now felt like an idiot, he tried to cheer Vinyl up.

"But I'm sure we'll still find a way to leave. Where there's a will, there's a way, as the saying goes" assured Brian. Vinyl lifter her head up again and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess so..." remarked Vinyl.

"By the way, speaking of enemies..." started Brian "Is there anyone dangerous from your world that might be here and interfere with us returning to our homes?"

"Well... that's hard to say..." began Vinyl "Sure they're monsters where I'm from and even other creatures, and other ponies, that you could call dangerous, but, not really" Brian sweat dropped and had a look of confusion on his face, Vinyl noticed this.

"What I mean is, the "bad guys" from my world are more annoying than dangerous" explained Vinyl

"I see..." remarked Brian

"However they _could _still get in our way" informed Vinyl. Brian sweat dropped again.

"Oh..." moaned Brian. Vinyl laughed a little, then, all of a sudden, Vinyl stopped dead in her tracks and seemed really tense. A look of pure terror on her face. Brian quickly noticed this.

"What's wrong?" asked Brian as he tried to see what Vinyl was looking at. He answered his own question.

In front of the two was a small group of strange looking creatures. They were known as the Noise, however, Brian and Vinyl didn't know that.

"What the...?" remarked Brian.

The creatures leaped at them! Vinyl jumped backwards, Brian stood his ground and quickly took out a black, large, case and opened it. He quickly took out what was inside, a hockey stick.

(End Music)  
>Que: "Long Dream" (TWEWY)<p>

Brian slashed at one of the creatures, sending it backwards and then jumped backwards a few times to dodge the other creatures' attacks. That's when he noticed Vinyl just standing there frozen, pure terror on her face.

"Can you fight?" yelled Brian. No response. Vinyl just stood there frozen in pure terror. Brian became tense.

_"Dammit! This is bad... I have to protect Vinyl Scratch!"_thought Brian.

"Don't worry, just stand back, I'll try to handle this!" shouted Brian

Brian began fighting the noise. Even though she was frozen in pure terror, Vinyl was still thinking to herself.

_"No... why is this happening... Why?"_thought Vinyl

Brian started to have problems in his fight, he was just too outnumbered. Vinyl noticed this.  
><em><br>"No... Brian... please... stop. Don't hurt my friend. Please... stop..."_thought Vinyl

Brian was now getting beat up quite badly, getting slashed quite a bit.

_"What am I supposed to do? I'm not strong like my other friends are... What am I supposed to do?"_thought Vinyl

Brian was about to throw out one of his pokemon to help him, that is, until something unbelievable happened.

Vinyl Scratch just outright snapped. She had an outright look of pure anger on her face now..

"I said stop! Stop hurting my friend! Go away!" snapped Vinyl.

All of a sudden, it was like, music started flowing out of Vinyl Scratch. It was more like music, music notes, sound waves, and so on, burst _out _of Vinyl Scratch. It surrounded the area, particularly the Noise. The Noise instantly became affected, like it was really hurting them, then, all of the Noise just vanished. They were destroyed, they were defeated! Vinyl Scratch just used music as a weapon?

Brian was in utter disbelief. His mouth gaping wide open.

_"Okay... note to self... DO NOT mess with or piss off Vinyl Scratch"_thought Brian.

Unbelievable... what would happen next? Only time would tell...

(End Music)

To be continued...

P.S.: The moral? **DON'T MESS WITH VINYL SCRATCH**. Oh, and next chapter will be a short break from Brian and Vinyl Scratch. It'll be two other characters also in the Shibuya UG. If you think you can guess who they are... I suggest you guess again. It'll be... quite... unbelievable to say the _least_.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unthinkable Duo

In another area of the Shibuya UG...

Que: "Game Over" (TWEWY)

There was a large adult man with red hair, purple clothing and an average-size sword walking around. His name was Kratos Aurion. He was _supposed _to be protecting Derris Kharlan; however, he just woke up here as well. This man was rather serious. Perhaps too serious. He was thinking to himself.

_"I really don't have time for this. Derris Kharlan unprotected is dangerous. I suppose it's not like anyone is after it, but, still. Oh well, I suppose the best thing to do, or really the only thing to do, is to try to figure out what's going on and to see if there's anyone else here"_thought Kratos.

Kratos made his way out of the small area he was in and into a larger area. That's when he saw something quite unbelievable out of the corner of his eye. It was quite a large pony or horse. It was white with flowing blue hair, a tiara, and it also had wings and a horn. Strange creatures were nothing new to Kratos, so, he tried to ignore it and move on. However, that wasn't to be. The pony saw him and reacted instantly.

"Oh, a human. How interesting. Others are here as well, that doesn't surprise me." remarked the pony.

Kratos stopped where he was. Even though it was talking, it didn't affect Kratos. However, he had a look on his face that said "Great. Just great."

The pony began to approach him. Now he was really screwed. Kratos had no alternative but to talk to this creature. However, he still didn't look directly at it; he just continued to look in the direction he wanted to go.

"Hello there. I'm Princess Celestia. Though I suppose you probably don't know where I'm a Princess of. So, you can call me Celestia. What's your name?" asked Celestia.

"Kratos. Kratos Aurion." stated Kratos

"Did you wake up here out of nowhere as well" asked Celestia

"Yeah" answered Kratos, he then began leaving

"Where are you going?" asked Celestia

"To figure out what's going on so I can get out of here and get back to where I belong" informed Kratos

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll come along with you. Not everything can be done by yourself after all" decided Celestia.

Kratos now had a look on his face that said "What? You have got to be kidding me!" However, he had a bad feeling if he protested, Princess Celestia would want to come with him even _more_, so, he continued moving with Celestia following him, whether Kratos liked it or not.

The two unthinkable duo continued to move through the Shibuya UG, until eventually they made their way into another area. However, when they entered, they were forced to stop, because they Noise had appeared in front of them, to fight them. Kratos quickly took out his sword, but quickly noticed Celestia just standing there. He glanced back toward Celestia with the corner of his eyes, but didn't actually look at her.

"Please at least tell me you can fight..." pleaded Kratos

"I can, but it's not something I like to do unless I absolutely have to" informed Celestia. Kratos looked back toward the enemies.

"Sorry, but I don't think we have a choice" remarked Kratos

"Yes, I suppose that's become abundantly clear" commented Celestia she then flew into the air and assumed what seemed to be a fighting stance.

(End Music)

Que: "Ending Beginning Japanese" (TWEWY)

This didn't take very long. A single slash from Kratos' sword was all it took to defeat a Noise. Celestia was also using some unbelievable magic. It took out multiple Noise enemies. This sight even made Kratos slightly tense. It took less than five minutes to defeat the group of Noise.

"Fools" declared Kratos

(End Music)

Que: "Game Over" (TWEWY)

"Hmm... obviously they didn't like us joining forces for there to be that many of them to attack us. I guess that means they consider us the strongest ones here..." queried Celestia

"It seems that way..." remarked Kratos, he was also thinking to himself _"I've greatly underestimated her. I guess I should be glad she's on my side."_thought Kratos. Celestia looked towards the sky.

"Well, well... it appears one of my little ponies has already made a friend here. The friend seems to be from another world though. Just like you Kratos." realized Celestia.

Kratos had another look on his face that said, "What did she just say?"

"I see... I suppose that means there are several others from other worlds here as well..." realized Kratos

"It seems that way..." remarked Celestia

Things are getting interesting now... What's going to happen now? Only time will tell...

To be continued...

P.S.: Celestia doing what she does best, following someone around whether they want her to or not.

Oh... and Kratos + Celestia = Noise defeated between 1-5 minutes depending on the group size of the Noise.

P.P.S.: Next time more Kratos & Celestia. With a possible villain encounter.


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Last chapter with this INSANE duo of Kratos and Celestia for awhile. Sorry?

Chapter 5: Villains Encountered?

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

After everything that happened, Kratos and Celestia stayed put in the area they were currently in for awhile. They were trying to contemplate everything that had just happened. Not only that, Kratos still couldn't believe what Celestia had said earlier. At this point however, Kratos could tell Celestia was good and vice versa. Kratos didn't think sharing information about himself and what world he was from would come back to harm him in any sort of way. So, that's what he did. He shared that information with Celestia. Afterward, Celestia only thought it was right to share information about her and the world she was from to Kratos. She did so as well. Afterward, Kratos had a slight look of utter disbelief on his face, but, still remained calm.

"How very intriguing. You've been through a lot. I suppose this also explains your demeanor" realized Celestia

"Yeah…" started Kratos as he _finally_ decided to start looking at Celestia directly "But it seems you have it easy" Celestia giggled a little

"I suppose you could say that, but things _do_ still happen" informed Celestia

At this point, the two began walking again, going through the Shibuya UG. What Celestia had said earlier was really nagging at Kratos. He was sweat dropping slightly. He had no choice now. He couldn't believe what he was about to say and ask, however, he went through with it.

"You said something a little odd to me earlier. Are all of your "ponies" here as well?" asked Kratos. Celestia couldn't help but begin to laugh quite loudly at that. Kratos truly _did_ sweat drop now and he really felt like an idiot. However, Celestia stopped laughing to respond to him

"I really shouldn't have called them that. It's true that they're "ponies" but they are also my loyal subjects. But more than that, they're my true friends." responded Celestia. Kratos said nothing, then, Celestia continued

"Anyway, yes, most of them seem to be here. Or at least my closest friends are" answered Celestia

"Oh. I see…" remarked Kratos

"What about you? Anyone else from your world here?" asked Celestia

"No. I'd be able to sense them if they were." answered Kratos

"Oh. How unfortunate." remarked Celestia.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, it's probably better off that way" responded Kratos

"Whatever you say" remarked Celestia.

The two continued through the Shibuya UG and entered yet another area. There, once again, they were forced to stop. But this time, it wasn't because of more Noise. This time, it was something even _more_ unbelievable. It was more ponies. But these ponies were different. They were black with yellow eyes. All of a sudden, Celestia became serious. Kratos noticed this. The ponies approached the two.

"Well, well… look who we have here. Hello 'your royal highness' " mocked one of the ponies

"You know them?" asked Kratos

"Who's this? Another "friend" of yours?" asked another black pony.

"Sort of. They're known as shadow ponies. I didn't think they were still around but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that they are." informed Celestia

"I'm guessing they're enemies then?" queried Kratos

"Yes. It seems as though, portions of Nightmare Moon are still around. The portions must have come together to form them" realized Celestia

"That's right! Nothing will stop us now. Not even you and your little "friend!" Nightmare Moon will be reborn, and then, not just Equestria, but all worlds everywhere will have the night last forever! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" cackled a shadow pony.

Kratos had a look on his face that said "They're joking right?"

"Are they serious?" asked Kratos

"Unfortunately, they are" answered Celestia, she then flew into the air and assumed her fighting stance again.

"Tch" mumbled Kratos as he took out his sword

(End Music)

Que: Someday English (TWEWY)

Kratos and Celestia really beat up the shadow ponies. Celestia with her unbelievable magic and Kratos with his sword slashing. This lasted quite awhile. It did until Celestia did a large magic attack consuming and damaging _all_ of the shadow ponies that is.

"I hope you learned something from this…" declared Celestia.

(End Music)

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

The shadow ponies were running away.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" declared one of the shadow ponies.

Things are getting interesting now… It seems as though villains and enemies from the same worlds have been transported here as well. What else will happen? Who knows…?

(End Music)

To be continued…

P.S.: Oh goodie. Well… anyway… next time another group. Let's just say… two members of the group are quite knowledgeable. Start guessing if you want to or feel like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Time for Justice!

Chapter 6: Book Smarts

Que: Déjà Vu (TWEWY)

In another area of the Shibuya UG, there was another young adult. He seemed to be in deep thought, in a sort of "thinking" standing pose. Believe it or not, the young adult male was a defense attorney who seemed to like the color red. His name was Apollo Justice. He was trying to pin down what was going on. He was thinking to himself.

"_Let's see… I went to bed, and then woke up here. That's not much to go on. The only thing that makes any sense is that I was transported here somehow. But I have no idea who would have the ability to do that" _thought Apollo

Apollo then became frustrated and slammed the bottom of his clenched fists against a wall

"_No! I have too little information to go on! I need more information… I want to investigate this… I will investigate this! Mr. Wright would want me to do so. But… I'd need statements from other people here… Wait! That's it! I have to see if anyone else is here. If I'm lucky… there are. I can get information and statements from them, and hopefully, eventually determine and figure out who the culprit behind this incident is! Alright… enough thinking. Get ready unknown place, here come Justice!" _thought Apollo, he had made up his mind.

He made his way out of the small area he was in and into a larger area. He found others, but others he didn't expect _at all_. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face. His mouth gaping wide open. One was a purple small pony. Another was a small, purple and green dragon. The last was a brown owl that was roosted on the purple ponies head. It was like Apollo was frozen in place. Of course these three instantly noticed Apollo.

"Who?" called the owl

"For once that owl says something right. Who is that?" asked the dragon

"Be nice Spike" began the purple pony "I've read about them in a book. But I had no idea they actually existed. It's a human. Specifically, a human male"

"Who?" repeated the owl

"Once again, the owl is right, who is it?" asked Spike

"Well… only one way to find out…" decided the pony as she started going towards Apollo.

"Wow. You've really changed a lot Twilight. For the better, too" complimented Spike.

Twilight stopped and blushed a little and continued towards Apollo. Spike followed. They reached Apollo and noticed the look on his face.

"What's his problem?" asked Spike

"I'm sure he's never seen anything like us before. I'd react the same way" answered Twilight.

Apollo then took some long, deep, breaths. Yes, they were talking creatures, but they were also potential witnesses. As well as obvious potential allies and friends. Apollo readjusted himself and was about to chat with these three.

"Feel better now?" asked Twilight

"Yeah" answered Apollo

"Alright then…" started Twilight "I'm Twilight Sparkle. The dragon is Spike and the owl on my head is Owlowiscious"

"Hey there" remarked Spike

"Who!" called Owlowiscious

"What's your name?" asked Twilight

"Apollo Justice, defense attorney, at your service" announced Apollo

"Say what now?" questioned Spike

"Maybe we should start by sharing information about where we're from…" realized Twilight. Apollo was sweating a little

"Good point…" remarked Apollo.

So, they did just that. Twilight and Spike informed Apollo about where they were from. Apollo did the same. Afterwards, Apollo had another look of disbelief on his face, but only for a moment, before he became serious again.

"That explains a lot actually…" commented Twilight

"Yeah really…" remarked Apollo.

Apollo didn't know why, but, for some reason, he felt like he could trust these creatures. So, Apollo went ahead and explained to them about what he planned on doing. Investigating this incident, finding the culprit behind it, and exposing them for their crime. Afterward, Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious just nodded at one another. They obviously all agreed to do something.

"I'd like to help you if that's okay. I want to know who did this too" offered Twilight

"You should let her help you out. Twilight here is one of the smartest and best users of magic in Ponyville!" informed Spike. Twilight blushed a little again. Owlowiscious simply winked at Apollo with its right eye, which creeped Apollo out for a moment, but, he quickly shook it off.

"Well… that's up to you guys really. Although working together _would_ get things done more quickly possibly. If you want to help, I won't stop you" replied Apollo.

The three seemed to get excited now.

Looks like Apollo's investigation has begun… with some interesting help in his investigation. What will they uncover? We'll see…

(End Music)

To be continued…

P.S.: I know… no battles this chapter. Complaining will do no good. "Investigation" begins next week.


	8. Chapter 7

Note: Rejoice! Fighting returns in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Turnabout SHIBUYA

Que: Déjà Vu (TWEWY)

Twilight, Spike, Owlowiscious and Apollo Justice stayed where they were. Their investigation into what was going on was about to begin. Actually, the investigation had already begun. However, it seemed like no one really knew what to do first to begin the investigation.

"So…" began Twilight "How should we start this investigation?" Apollo then got in his thinking standing pose again. He got stared at strangely but didn't seem to care.

"Well…" started Apollo "The first thing we should probably do is get statements from other people here"

"Uh… statements?" repeated Spike

"Correct" responded Apollo, he then took out a notebook and started writing stuff down. It was his own personal information and his statement. He also wrote down the information about Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious. Apollo continued.

"There, I've written down my own statement…" began Apollo, he then looked towards Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious. "What I mean is I need you three to tell me what you remember before you got here and after you got here. For example, for me, I just went to bed, fell asleep, and then woke up here"

"Oh… I get it. Okay, however, I don't think they'll be much different from yours" informed Twilight.

Apollo got Twilight's, Spike's, and Owlowiscious' statements. Owlowiscious' statement was given to him by Twilight. Twilight was right. They're statements were very similar; in fact, they were pretty much the same.

"Now what?" asked Spike

"Well now… things may get a little more complicated" announced Apollo

"How so?" asked Twilight

"Don't take this the wrong way, and I don't mean to seem pessimistic, however, it's probably inevitable that a few of our enemies were sent here with us as well" revealed Apollo. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious now became serious.

"That's… probably true…" remarked Twilight

"This is why I need you to tell me everything you know about your enemies. Because I'm pretty sure one of the enemies sent here as well is most likely the culprit behind this incident" informed Apollo

"Well, well… it looks like you already have someone in mind…" smirked Spike. Apollo was now embarrassed and blushing a little.

"No… not really. This is just to get a potential suspect list" remarked Apollo

"Alright then… that's simple" assured Twilight.

Twilight informed Apollo about all of her home's enemies and Apollo wrote it all down.

"Now what?" asked Spike, but this time, Apollo didn't respond. He had that look of utter disbelief on his face again. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious noticed this.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight as she turned around to see what Apollo was looking at as did Spike. All of a sudden, Twilight, Spike, and even Owlowiscious seemed to take a fighting stance. It was a small group of lions! No wait… these lions had wings! And horns! What were they?

"Manticores? Here? No way!" shouted Spike

"Looks like you were right Apollo" remarked Twilight. Apollo still said nothing. Twilight looked back at Apollo and noticed he wasn't in a fighting stance.

"Um… can you fight?" asked Twilight. Apollo shook off his disbelief and started sweating

"No! I'm a lawyer not a fighter!" announced Apollo. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious sweatdropped a little. Twilight looked back toward the enemies.

"Oh well… don't worry… we'll handle this! Ready Owlowiscious?" asked Twilight

"Who!" called Owlowiscious

You've got to be kidding me! Twilight and Owlowiscious were about to fight!

(End Music)

Que: O-Parts (TWEWY)

Twilight and Owlowiscious began taking on the manticores. They were _really_ beating them up quite a bit. Twilight was using some unbelievable magic spells, damaging the manticores. Owlowiscious just flew around annoying the manticores mostly. Clawing the manticores all over their bodies. Then, there were Twilight and Owlowiscious' combination attacks. They mostly involved Twilight using a spell to enlarge Owlowiscious to a giant size and riding on Owlowiscious' back as they did major damage to the manticores. During all of this, Apollo, once again had that look of utter disbelief on his face, while Spike was smiling and not surprised _at all_.

"See? I told you… Twilight is pretty powerful" informed Spike. Apollo once again shook off his disbelief and got serious.

"Yeah…" remarked Apollo.

The fight lasted for about five minutes before the manticores fell down, unable to continue. Then, they were teleported away, probably back to where they belonged.

"How's that?" declared Twilight

(End Music)

Apollo couldn't fight, he was just a lawyer. However, that didn't matter. Because it seemed like he had nothing to worry about as long as he stayed with Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious.

What was going to happen next? Well… something quite shocking and unexpected. Something that _no one_ expected to happen this quickly _at all_…

To be continued…

P.S.: Next time its back to Brian and Vinyl Scratch. But… well… something bad happens. Just wait and see.


	9. Chapter 8

Note: Warning… this chapter may piss you off. Or maybe it'll make you happy. Who knows.

Chapter 8: Alone…

Brian and Vinyl Scratch had just found themselves in yet _another_ fight with another small group of the Noise.

Que: Hybrid English (TWEWY)

Brian and Vinyl really started to be able to fight well together after Vinyl discovered her power. Vinyl would stun and damage the Noise with music attacks and Brian would finish them off with slashes from his hockey stick. Which basically made it a relatively easy fight; it just took awhile because of the amount of Noise. The fight lasted about five minutes before all of the Noise was defeated.

"Feel the music!" declared Vinyl

(End Music)

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

It was a pretty easy fight for the both of them and they looked at each other and smiled at each other. These two may not have known each other for very long, however, they had already become close friends. However… something was about to happen. Something downright shocking. Something that would affect Vinyl Scratch throughout the rest of her time in the Shibuya UG.

There seemed to be a seemingly peaceful, yet somehow awkward, silence after the fight with the Noise.

All of a sudden, it was like a giant invisible hand came down from the sky and pick up Brian with two fingers. He started to be pulled up into the sky by some unknown, invisible force. Brian and Vinyl pretty much freaked out.

"What the hell?" shouted Brian

"Brian! Brian!" called Vinyl

"Let go! Let go of me dammit!" demanded Brian at the unknown force

"Let go of my friend right now! I'm warning you! Do it now!" ordered Vinyl. It did no good.

Brian was tense and sweating. Vinyl was tense as well and could only watch in horror. Brian then did something unbelievable. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"!" screamed Brian

Then, without warning, it was like Brian just dissipated. He just disappeared. Vinyl Scratch broke down and fell to the ground and began sobbing quite loudly.

"No! Why? He didn't do anything! Why is this happening? This isn't fair! Why? WHY?" cried Vinyl Scratch as she pretty much broke down and fell to the ground and refused to move. It was like Vinyl Scratch wanted to die right then and there.

Everyone in the Shibuya UG heard Brian's scream.

Neku was tense.

"No! Did someone lose and was sent back?" queried Neku

Shockingly… Celestia even seemed to have a look of shock and horror on her face. Kratos seemed pretty angry. However, Celestia quickly became serious again.

"Impossible! Someone lost and was sent back to their home world?" questioned Kratos

"No…" began Celestia "It was like… they were forced out by someone or something. Worst of all, it was a friend of one of my little ponies…"

"What?" remarked Kratos

Apollo, Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious were all tense.

"This can't be! Someone was sent back already?" queried Apollo

"That was fast! This is not good!" realized Spike

"No Spike…" started Twilight "This seems way too soon for people to be sent back…" Then, it was like a light bulb went off over Apollo's head, he realized something.

"_Wait a minute… Twilight's right, this IS to soon… what could this possibly mean?"_ thought Apollo.

Now… Vinyl Scratch was not only unbelievably depressed, she was all alone… However, there were others in the Shibuya UG who were all alone as well…

One was another small pony. It was dark purple, and had wings and a horn. It was similar to Celestia, only smaller. The pony seemed really sad though. It also seemed lonely…

Another was a young adult male with black hair. He was wearing a black overcoat as well as black gloves and black boots. He didn't seem to have any sort of emotion on his face, like he was emotionless. His name Hei. He was a contractor. He had the power of electricity. However, unlike other contractors, he didn't seem to have any "payment" for using his powers.

He made his way out of the dark alley he was in and into the larger area. That's when he saw Vinyl Scratch on the ground, unbelievably depressed. Once again, Hei had no reacting to seeing Vinyl Scratch. Hei walked towards Vinyl Scratch and stopped a few feet away from Vinyl Scratch, hovering over her sort of. Vinyl Scratch realized someone was there, but didn't seem to care. At this point, whoever it was, it was like Vinyl Scratch was hoping whoever it was would just kill her and get it over with.

All of a sudden, Hei bent down and picked up Vinyl Scratch and started carrying her on his back piggyback-style. He started moving again, but slowly. Vinyl Scratch didn't understand…

Lonely, depressed, mysterious, it really didn't seem to matter. People could still become close no matter what state of emotion they were currently in. What was going to happen next? Who knows…

(End Music)

To be continued…

P.S.: Looks like some loners/lonely people/emotional people will be getting together as a group now. Oh goodie…


	10. Chapter 9

Note: I have fulfilled the request of someone now.

Chapter 9: Sadness That's Darker Than Black…

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

Hei continued to carry Vinyl Scratch on his back piggyback-style. Vinyl Scratch started opening her eyes now. However, she was still unbelievably depressed and upset. Not only that, she didn't understand why the person was doing this. Vinyl Scratch really didn't have any other choice. She had to talk to this person. She did so, or she tried to, however, it was pretty clear in her tone of voice that she was pretty upset still.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Vinyl. Hei didn't respond.

Vinyl Scratch didn't know what to do. Whoever this person _obviously_ wasn't going to kill her; in fact, it seemed like the exact opposite. This person seemed like he was trying to _help_ Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl Scratch didn't know what else to do. She had to get everything that just happened off her chest. So, she pretty much spiller her heart to Hei so to speak. Basically, she told him everything that happened up to Hei showing up and carrying her. At first, once again, Hei said nothing. However, finally, after awhile, Hei finally spoke to Vinyl Scratch.

"That explains quite a bit actually. I thought you were hurt. However, it turns out that you're just emotionally scarred" remarked Hei

"He was a close friend. Can you blame me? Don't you have someone like that? Someone who you were close to and really liked? Where if they disappeared like that, you'd get really emotional too?" asked Vinyl

"Yeah… you could say I do…" replied Hei

"Well then… there you go" started Vinyl "You have a name?"

"Hei" answered Hei.

"I'm Vinyl Scratch. You can just call me Vinyl if you want to. That's what Brian did anyway…" informed Vinyl.

After awhile, Hei and Vinyl entered another area.

"You can set me down now. I think I'm okay now. I feel a little better after getting all of that off my chest" assured Vinyl. Hei did so and the two decided to talk really quick to get to know each other a little better.

"So, we both just basically woke up here after falling asleep in our beds" realized Hei

"Seems that way" remarked Vinyl

"You have any idea where we actually are?" asked Hei

"Nope, sorry. All I _do_ know is that there are enemies who attack you here too" answered Vinyl.

"I see…" remarked Hei.

The two explored the area further. Only to find the small dark purple pony with a horn and wings. Vinyl Scratch seemed shocked and tense. She recognized this pony.

"Princess Luna? You're here too?" gasped Vinyl. Luna turned around and saw Hei and Vinyl Scratch. Only to turn back around.

"Please just leave me alone Vinyl Scratch. I'll be fine" suggested Luna. Vinyl sweatdropped.

"Know her?" asked Hei

"Yeah" answered Vinyl

"What's her problem then?" asked Hei

"Well…" began Vinyl as she then told Hei everything that happened to Luna. Hei once again didn't seem to care. He tried talking to Luna now.

"You should come with us. It's dangerous here. Enemies will come here to get you and send you back home" suggested Hei

"I don't care! I'm better off at home. I'm no use to anyone…" moped Luna. Hei was a little frustrated now.

"What happened wasn't your fault" assured Hei

"That's right! No pony cares about what happened anymore!" added Vinyl. Luna said nothing.

Then, Hei quickly seemed to see something and get tense, then, quickly gets angry. He dashed toward Luna. Vinyl Scratch became tense now. A Noise was jumping toward Luna, set to attack. Hei got in front of the Noise's attack just in time and took the attack. Hei began to bleed a little with some blood falling onto the ground. Luna saw what happened and was shocked _and_ tense.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Sorry… I don't care what you say… I won't let anyone hurt you" replied Hei. Vinyl Scratch rushed toward Luna and Hei too. Just in time, too, as more Noise showed up.

(End Music)

Que: Hybrid English (TWEWY)

Hei and Vinyl Scratch battled the noise. Vinyl Scratch used her music powers to stun and damage the Noise. Hei simply just went around, touching the Noise and sending a large electrical shock in them, defeating them instantly. This lasted for quite some time. Until Vinyl Scratch got caught by surprise by one of the Noise and forced backwards. Luna was angry and had an angry look on her face now. She'd had it.

"Don't hurt my friends!" declared Luna as she unleashed a spell that instantly defeated _all_ the Noise. Vinyl Scratch couldn't believe it and was tense. Even Hei was shocked a little and tense.

(End Music)

What an interesting group these three were about to become. What would happen next? Perhaps more new groups in the Shibuya UG? We'll see…

To be continued…

P.S.: The next _several_ chapters will just be more groups _and_ battles probably. Sorry?


	11. Chapter 10

Note: Here's your Derpy.

Chapter 10: Derped Fantasy

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Two adult males were in an area. They had already met one another and determined they should work together to figure out what was going on, and eventually, hopefully, get out of the Shibuya UG. They were actually pretty similar, so, they were able to become quick allies and friend. However, they were sort of similar in a bad way. They were both sort of "loners" who preferred working alone. However, incidents in their worlds changed them a little and got them to open up a little, but only a little. Their "loner selves" were still there really. One was named Cloud Strife, a former member of the elite squad known as SOLDIER. The other was named Squall Leonhart, a member of a mercenary group known as SeeD.

"What is this place?" asked Cloud

"I already told you, I don't know. All that matters is that we resolve whatever is going on and get us out of here and return to where we belong" reminded Squall

"Yeah…" started Cloud. After some silence, he continued. "Do you think there are others here too? We can't be the only ones here…"

"Maybe. Who knows. However I seriously doubt nothing is going to impede us from getting out of here" responded Squall

"That's true. I'm sure we'll run into some enemies sooner rather than later" remarked Cloud.

"All that is abundantly clear is that we fell asleep, then, woke up here" reminded Squall

"Pretty much" remarked Cloud.

The two made their way into another area. Only to stop in their tracks and have something happen to them that doesn't happen very often. In fact, it barely happens to them _at all_. They just stood there, mouths gaping wide open, in utter disbelief.

What did they see? Well… it was a small gray pony with a yellow mane and tail. The pony had wings too, so it was a Pegasus pony. They also noticed that there was something wrong with the ponies' eyes. They were crossed-eyed. The left eye was looking down, while the right eye was looking up. Not only that, the pony was flying around, constantly crashing into stuff. They could also hear the pony crying its pain, talking. It's name was Derpy Hooves. Cloud and Squall didn't know what to do. Derpy eventually saw Cloud and Squall and flew towards them. Luckily, she was able to stop before hitting them.

"Hi there! I'm Derpy Hooves! Who are you guys?" asked Derpy. Cloud and Squall remained there in utter disbelief and shock.

"What's wrong with you? It's like you've never seen anything like me before!" remarked Derpy. Still not a word from Cloud _or_ Squall.

"Oh no! You really haven't seen anything like me before? Well… you have now!" informed Derpy. Finally, Cloud and Squall shook off their disbelief, but were still a little freaked out. Cloud and Squall cleared their throats and attempted to talk with Derpy Hooves.

"Your right. We've certainly never seen anything like you before" answered Cloud

"I knew it!" remarked Derpy

"Anyway… I'm Squall Leonhart and this is Cloud Strife. Just call me Squall and him Cloud" informed Squall

"Both of us are from different worlds. I'm assuming you're the same?" queried Cloud

"Yup, you've got it!" responded Derpy.

After all of this, the three got to know each other more and about their worlds as well as how they got here. Derpy Hooves got here pretty much the same way Cloud and Squall did. Cloud and Squall were in utter disbelief again after hearing about Derpy's world, but quickly shook it off. They decided to join forces to try to get out of the Shibuya UG. However, it wasn't too long before Cloud and Squall had a look of utter disbelief again. However, Derpy just had a big smile of excitement on her face. What stood before them was a large dragon.

"Wow! There are monsters from Equestria here too huh? Awesome!" cheered Derpy. Cloud and Squall then got serious and took out their weapons. A large sword for Cloud and a gunblade for Squall. Derpy got in a sort of fighting stance as well.

"Which one of you is going to help me?" asked Derpy. Squall stepped forward. This… would be interesting…

(End Music)

Que: Hybrid Japanese (TWEWY)

Derpy started flying around and crashing into the dragon in random areas all around the dragon's body. Derpy's strange way of fighting was working. Because not only did it annoy the dragon, it was damaging the dragon as well. Squall was running around the dragon slashing it in random areas around its legs and body as well. However, these slashes also caused small explosions, really damaging the dragon even _more_. This lasted for awhile, until the dragon became annoyed and swiped Derpy away forcing it backwards quite a ways. That's when Cloud seemingly came out of _nowhere_ and slashed the crap out of the dragon's head area. Cloud and Squall continued their onslaught until the dragon eventually fell to the ground in defeat, then, just disappeared all of a sudden.

(End Music)

Derpy flew back up to Cloud and Squall.

"Wow! You guys are awesome!" complimented Derpy. Cloud and Squall just smiled.

It looks like Derpy would be perfectly safe with these two… What other kinds of groups would be made? We'll see…

To be continued…

P.S.: More Final Fantasy people next time.


	12. Chapter 11

Note: No more Final Fantasy people. I've decide that only Cloud, Squall, Tifa, and Rinoa will be in this fanfiction. Sorry?

Chapter 11: Female Strength

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

Two people were in another area in the Shibuya UG. This time, they were two adult females. Believe it or not, they were actually _very_ similar in appearance, surprisingly so actually. They both had long black hair. However, they _were_ different obviously. These two women were partly responsible for the change of attitude in Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart. However, unlike those two, they actually pretty much got along well with other people, making these two quick and easy friends. Especially after they talked about the two guys they cared the most about. One was named Tifa Lockheart; the other was named Rinoa Heartilly. They had already gotten to know one another and decided to work together to get out of the Shibuya UG. They were conversing with one another.

"This place is certainly strange that's for sure" remarked Rinoa

"Yeah really. It's certainly one of the strangest places _I've_ ever been to" replied Tifa.

"Well of course, our worlds are _nothing_ like this" remarked Rinoa

"That's true…" remarked Tifa.

They explored the area some more under silence for awhile before they started conversing again.

"Do you think there are others here too?" asked Rinoa

"I wouldn't doubt it. Cloud and Squall are probably here" answered Tifa.

"Well yeah, but, I meant other people from other worlds…" explained Rinoa

"Oh… maybe. It's possible anyway" remarked Tifa

"There are probably enemies to get in our way from returning to our home world too" realized Rinoa

"That… wouldn't surprise me in the slightest way…" informed Tifa.

Tifa and Rinoa continued to explore the area they were in. They found no trace of anyone else in the area. Or so they thought anyway. A voice from behind them spoke to them.

"Excuse me… I was wondering… do you happen to know where I am?" asked a mysterious voice.

Tifa and Rinoa turned around to face whoever it was, only to have a similar thing happen to them that happened to Cloud and Squall. They had their mouths gaping wide open in utter shock and disbelief. What they saw before them was a small white pony with a purple mane and tail. The pony had a horn too, making it a Unicorn pony. It was Rarity. Tifa and Rinoa had no response and Rarity noticed the look on their faces, making Rarity become frustrated and angry with a slight angry look on her face.

"What? You're acting as if you've never seen a lady before…" remarked Rarity.

Unlike Cloud and Squall, Tifa and Rinoa's shock and disbelief didn't last very long and they quickly shook it off. They then attempted to converse with Rarity.

"We're sorry…it's just… we've never seen anything like you before" informed Rinoa

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity

"A talking… pony…" stated Tifa

"Oh…" began Rarity "Now that you mention it… I've never seen anything like you two either…"

Afterward… Tifa, Rinoa, and Rarity got to know one another, how they got here, and about their respective worlds. Rarity got here the same way as Tifa and Rinoa did. By just falling asleep, then waking up in the Shibuya UG. Tifa and Rinoa had another look of utter disbelief on their face after hearing about Rarity's world, but, quickly shook it off.

"So… we all got here the same way…" realized Rinoa

"Seems like it…" remarked Tifa

"In that case, I would like to accompany you. I just cannot accept being alone in this strange place any longer; it's just not acceptable for a proper lady like myself" offered Rarity. Tifa and Rinoa sweatdropped at Rarity's comment, but accepted.

The new group of three made their way into another area. Where Tifa and Rinoa found themselves in utter shock and disbelief with their mouths gaping wide open at what they saw. However, Rarity seemed tense. What it was; was pretty much a snake body with green wings and a chicken's head.

"A Cockatrice! Don't look in its eyes or you'll be turned to stone!" warned Rarity.

Tifa and Rinoa quickly shook off their shock and disbelief and got serious. The cockatrice dashed towards them. Rinoa and Rarity stepped forward to take the cockatrice on, but, would they be able to defeat it since they couldn't look directly at it?

(End Music)

Que: Give Me All Your Love (TWEWY)

Rinoa quickly took out a silver, shooting-like item and Tifa just took a martial arts pose. Rarity attempted to use some spells on the cockatrice, but, the cockatrice just seemed to easily dodge it. Rinoa tried to hit the cockatrice with her shooter but kept missing. They were having a hard time fighting the cockatrice without actually looking at the cockatrice. All of a sudden, the cockatrice smacked Rarity with its tail, forcing her backwards quite a ways. That's when Tifa dashed toward the cockatrice. She was looking _at_ the cockatrice! Well, actually, she was looking at the cockatrice's feet. This is why she was able to wail on the cockatrice with a barrage of punch and kicking combos. Tifa did this for quite awhile. Until she kicked the cockatrice toward a building, forcing the cockatrice to smack the building _hard_. The cockatrice fell to the ground and couldn't get up. It then disappeared all of a sudden. They won apparently…

(End Music)

Rinoa and Rarity approached Tifa.

"Wow! Your quite strong for a lady!" complimented Rarity. Tifa just smiled.

It looks like Rarity would be perfectly safe with these two as well. What other groups would there be? Well… perhaps… a group who will be underestimated. Which will inevitable cause their enemies own downfall for underestimating them. We'll see…

To be continued…

P.S.: The next group will be quite… interesting I suppose. It may make you guys happy too. I don't know. Wait and see for yourselves.


	13. Chapter 12

Note: The Naruto in this fanfiction is the English dub version. Get over it please.

Chapter 12: Underestimation

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

A young adult male in orange and black was in an alleyway in the Shibuya UG. This young man also had a headband on with a metal plate on the headband with an insignia on it that kind of looked like a leaf. It was the knuckleheaded ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki. However, Naruto didn't seem happy _at all_. In fact, he seemed quite frustrated and quite angry as well. He was thinking to himself.

"_Man! You have got to be kidding me! I'm out training, a strange white light appears out of NOWHERE, blinds me, then I end up here? What the hell's up with that kind of crap? It's ridiculous! Is this some sort of sick joke? If it is it's not funny at all!"_ thought Naruto.

He was about to leave the area to explore this new, unknown, place to him, but, he quickly dodged back into the alleyway and peeked out into the area. He saw something. Something he wasn't really sure if he was actually seeing or not.

In the area, a small yellow pony with a pink mane and tail was dodging around the area. This pony also had wings, so, it was a Pegasus pony. It seemed quite scared and frightened of everything around her. Especially since she was in an unknown place with seemingly no one around, not even her friends. That made her even more jumpy, scared, and frightened than usual. Yeah… it was Fluttershy. Fluttershy kept dodging around, making slight noises from her mouth every time she moved; kind of like a squeaking sound.

Naruto had this dumbfounded look on his face. He'd seen talking animals before, sure, but this one was by far the weirdest one he's _ever_ seen. He continued to watch Fluttershy with the dumbfounded look on his face.

"_What the…? What is that thing? Some sort of summoning jutsu creature or something?"_ thought Naruto.

All of a sudden… Naruto felt something bump into him. He was so focused on watching Fluttershy that he didn't notice that she was actually getting closer to him. It was too late. Naruto looked down to see Fluttershy. Fluttershy turned around and saw Naruto. She screamed and ran away. Naruto sweatdropped. He quickly ran after Fluttershy.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" shouted Naruto.

Fluttershy dodged into another alley, then, slightly peeked out from the alley, looking at Naruto. Naruto sweatdropped again. But, he really didn't have time for this. He had to figure out what was going on, how he got here, why, and how to get back home. So, Naruto just left Fluttershy there and began to leave.

However, as he was leaving, he heard slight footsteps behind him. Naruto looked slightly behind him without turning all the way around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fluttershy following him. Naruto looked forward again and sweatdropped. Naruto didn't know what else to do, so, he tried talking to Fluttershy.

"Hey… my name's Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Naruto if you want. Do you have a name?" asked Naruto

"Fluttershy…" stated Fluttershy quietly. She may have talked quietly, but, Naruto still heard her.

"Look… I'm just like you okay? I got here all of a sudden too. Honestly… I'm a little scared too. But, you can't let that fear beat you. I'm moving forward to try to figure out what's going on so I can get back home" informed Naruto.

At this point, Fluttershy rushed ahead and caught up with Naruto and walked beside him. She could tell he was nice, so, she decided to trust and join him.

As they headed through the area, they talked and got to know one another better. They told each other how they got here and about their worlds. Apparently… Fluttershy just fell asleep then woke up in the Shibuya UG. The two made their way into another area. That's when Naruto became tense and was in utter shock and disbelief. Fluttershy tried to hide behind Naruto's legs. The man in front of them had a black cloak on with red clouds on it. He also had a headband with a leaf-like insignia on it, but, it had a mark across it like it was crossed out on it. It was Itachi Uchiha! Naruto _instantly_ became infuriated.

"The Akatsuki's here too? Not good…" remarked Naruto.

Itachi looked down at Fluttershy, who was still cowering behind Naruto. Itachi just seemed to ignore Fluttershy and looked back at Naruto. Then, something struck Naruto, like he realized something.

"Wait! If you're here… then that means…" began Naruto as he became _really_ angry now… "You guys are behind this aren't you? You sent everyone here didn't you? Send us all back right now!" Surprisingly, Itachi responded

"You're wrong. We did not do this. We were transported here out of nowhere as well" informed Itachi

"Yeah, like I'll believe that!" remarked Naruto

"Think whatever you want, but, it's the truth" responded Itachi as he turned to leave.

"Hey wait! Stop! Where's Sasuke?" demanded Naruto. Itachi turned around, then, there were two Itachi's! No… Itachi used clone jutsu.

"I don't have time for you this time. I'll leave my clone to deal with you" revealed Itachi as he just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

No way… could Naruto and Fluttershy handle Itachi's clone?

(End Music)

Que: Twister Gang Mix (TWEWY)

Naruto created shadow clones too. But, more than one. He created five shadow clones, totaling six Narutos' in total. They charged toward the Itachi clone and tried to attack him. It did no good. Itachi just easily pummeled each of the Narutos', destroying the shadow clones leaving only the real one. Naruto didn't care if it was futile or not. He kept trying this over and over again. Creating clones and charging the Itachi clone, trying to attack him. It never worked. The Itachi clone just kept easily beating down Naruto and his clones. Eventually, the real Naruto tried to distract the Itachi clone with his clones and use rasengan on him. Even that didn't work. Naruto was struck in the stomach and forced backwards, forcing Naruto to lose his rasengan jutsu. Yeah, the Itachi clone seemed just as strong as the real one. Of course, during this whole time, Fluttershy just stood by and watched as Naruto kept getting himself hurt. Seeing this made Fluttershy angrier and angrier. Eventually, shockingly, Fluttershy just lost it.

"DON'T. HURT. MY. FRIEND!" exploded Fluttershy as she flew and dashed toward the Itachi clone.

She then began wailing on him with her front hooves. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded again. Eventually, Fluttershy moved and the Itachi clone was stunned. Naruto realized it and took his chance. He quickly made another shadow clone and formed the rasengan. He dashed toward the Itachi clone and connected the rasengan against the Itachi clone's chest, sending the Itachi clone spiraling backward and into the building behind him. Instead of slamming against the building, the close just disappeared in a puff of smoke. They won!

(End Music)

Naruto now knew not to make Fluttershy angry. Fluttershy returned to normal and returned to Naruto's side. This group would be underestimated, however, that would work against their enemies. The next group, however, are apparently really loyal to their friends. We'll see how this group works out, too…

To be continued…

P.S.: Beware The Nice Ones anyone? Also another Shonen Jump anime character next time.


	14. Chapter 13

Note: Just like before, any Bleach characters in this fanfiction are the english dub versions. Once again, please get over it.

Chapter 13: The Loyal Ones

Que: Detonation (TWEWY)

There was another young adult male walking in another area in the Shibuya UG. This guy basically looked like an average high school student. He was older than Naruto and he had orange hair. However, this guy had a sort of "secret double life" so to speak. He was a substitute soul reaper for the Soul Society. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. As he was walking, he seemed calm; however, he was actually quite frustrated as he thought to himself.

"_Nothing "normal" ever seems to happen to me. Although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I just fell asleep, then, woke up here. Also, for whatever reason, I can transform into a soul reaper whenever I want. I don't even have to worry about my normal human body. This is definitely strange that's for sure"_ thought Ichigo.

However, Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden. Not by someone, but, something. Ichigo also now had this dumbfounded, yet frustrated, and shocked look on his face. Basically, what was before him was a flying small pony with an agitated look on her face. The pony was light blue with a rainbow-style mane and tail. Obviously, the pony had wings, making it a Pegasus pony. It was Rainbow Dash. She spoke to Ichigo.

"Hey you! Who are you? What are you? Where are we? Are you responsible for this? You'd better start talking or I'll start clobbering!" threatened Dash.

Shockingly, Ichigo calmed down. Honestly, he was just used to weird stuff like this happening to him at this point. He responded and conversed with Rainbow Dash.

"Take a minute and calm down would you? I got transported here all of a sudden too. I'm just like you, okay? I have no idea what's going on either" informed Ichigo. Rainbow Dash calmed down a little but still had a look of frustration on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well you still didn't answer all of my questions!" reminded Dash.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he explained who he was and about the world he was from as well as how he got here. Afterwards, Rainbow Dash seemed to realize something, then, landed on the ground and looked to the side away from Ichigo, obviously embarrassed. She then explained the same things Ichigo explained to her to Ichigo except it was about her and her world. Ichigo was dumbfounded again but quickly got over it. Rainbow Dash was still embarrassed though.

"I remember now… Twilight explained this to me before. You're a human right?" asked Dash

"Technically… yes I am" answered Ichigo. Rainbow Dash was blushing again.

"Sorry about all of that. I tend to overreact when bad things happen to me and my friends" informed Dash. Ichigo just closed his eyes and smiled, then, opened his eyes again to respond.

"It's fine. Honestly, I've overreacted to similar situations too. Luckily, I was able to stop myself in this situation" assured Ichigo.

Afterward, the two decided to join forces to figure out what was going on and resolve it so they can get back to their own worlds.

The new group explored more of the Shibuya UG, finding themselves in a larger area. That's when Ichigo saw someone. After he saw them, he _instantly_ became tense. Rainbow Dash noticed this and became serious and angry again and flew into the air. She then started air boxing with her front hooves. Who was it that Ichigo saw? Well… he looked like a soul reaper with a long white coat and black clothing. However, he wasn't a soul reaper. Well, actually, he was technically, however, he was a soul reaper gone bad really. He was now the most wanted man in the Soul Society. It was Sosuke Aizen!

"Aizen! You're here too?" gasped Ichigo

"Who is this guy Ichigo, an enemy of yours?" queried Dash.

"Well, well… I didn't expect you to be here as well. Although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Who's your little friend?" asked Aizen.

"Did you do this Aizen? If you did… you'd better send everyone back right now!" demanded Ichigo

"Yeah what he said! If you don't you'll regret it!" threatened Dash.

"Honestly… I wish I _could_ take responsibility for this. Unfortunately, even though doing something like this would be quite… interesting to say the least, I wasn't the one who did it. Though I wish I was…" informed Aizen

"Oh yeah? What if we don't believe you? Then what huh?" demanded Dash.

"My friend's right. Do you really think I'll believe that?" added Ichigo. Aizen let out a sigh, then, closed his eyes and smirked then opened his eyes again.

"That's why you're so interesting… Ichigo Kurosaki. Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you this time. So, instead, I'll leave you a little "parting gift" instead" replied Aizen as he snapped his right hand fingers and disappeared.

All of a sudden… TONS of Hollows showed up. Rainbow Dash now became tense and scared.

"What ARE they?" asked Dash.

"They're Hollows. Can you fight?" asked Ichigo as he transformed into a soul reaper and had a LARGE sword.

"Of course! I'll beat these freaks in ten seconds flat!" declared Dash.

Ichigo just smiled. Could they really beat all of these Hollows?

(End Music)

Que: The One Star (TWEWY)

Ichigo and Rainbow Dash dashed away from each other and began battling the many Hollows. Ichigo just easily slashed the Hollows, destroying them instantly. Rainbow Dash just flew around clobbering the Hollows with her front hooves, sometimes bucking a few Hollows with her back hooves. This happened for quite awhile. It lasted for quite a long time actually. With seemingly little progress. That's when Rainbow Dash had it. She tried something. She dashed around the Hollows, and then spun around some clouds in the sky, then she went really high in the sky and came dashing toward the ground. A shockwave formed in front of her, then exploded in a sonic boom. But it was a rainbow instead. She used the Sonic Rainboom! It worked because it destroyed the rest of the Hollows. Ichigo was in utter awe, disbelief, and shock.

"You'll never be as cool as me!" declared Dash.

(End Music)

Ichigo got over his shock and just smiled. These two would be okay. The next two, however, are probably two things that should never be in the same place at the same time, let alone the same world. What insanity would they cause?

To be continued…

P.S.: Yeah. The next chapter? It's… well… it's just… GAH. You'll see…


	15. Chapter 14

Note: The One Piece characters in this are the English dub versions too. Oh well…

**Chapter 14: Party Time!**

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

An adult male was strutting through the Shibuya UG with a large grin plastered on his face and he had his eyes close. He was hanging on to the straw hat on his head with his left hand. It was the wanted pirate known as Monkey D. Luffy. He didn't seem angry at all, in fact, he seemed quite excited, maybe too excited, about what was going on. He spoke aloud to know one in particular.

"This is so… cool! I fall asleep in the ship and wake up here? So… awesome! I've never seen anything like this place before. It's so cool! I hope there are others here!" boasted Luffy. After awhile longer, he continued

"I wish cool stuff like this would happen to me more often! It makes everything so exciting! I can't wait to see what other kinds of people are here!" cheered Luffy.

Luffy's loudness got the attention of someone else in the area. Actually, _something_ else. It was a small, normal, pinky pony with a puffy pink mane and tail. She hopped along towards the voice that seemed just like her. It was Pinkie Pie. Eventually, Pinkie Pie found Luffy and realized it was a human. Pinkie Pie just smiled big as well.

"A human? This place just keeps getting better and better!" proclaimed Pinkie. Luffy looked over to see who said that and saw Pinkie Pie. Luffy _instantly_ became even _more_ excited.

"A talking pony? That's too cool! This place is awesome!" proclaimed Luffy. Luffy and Pinkie Pie ran towards one another and did a "ring around the roses" like circle and just grinned at each other.

"You and I are like cupcakes and icing! We'll be good friends easily!" cheered Pinkie

"Yeah! You know it!" added Luffy.

After their little "dance," they got to know one another better and how they got to the Shibuya UG. They also learned about each other's worlds. Afterward, they just continued to grin at one another.

"Your world sounds really exciting!" remarked Pinkie

"Yours sounds awesome too!" replied Luffy.

Luffy and Pinkie Pie joined forces to explore this cool and awesome new place to them. They made their way through the Shibuya UG until they made their way into another area. However, when they did, they were forced to stop as well. Luffy had a somewhat surprised look on his face at what he saw. However, Pinkie Pie had a slightly confused look on her face.

What stood before them was a slightly large group of humans. They all had the same kind of uniform on too. On their hats, it had the word "NAVY" written on it. Yup, it was a group of Navy personnel from Luffy's world. One of the officers' stepped forward to confront the two.

"Monkey D. Luffy, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and transportation of naval officials to an unknown area. Do not resist arrest" suggested the Navy officer.

"Wow! You guys are here to? Isn't this place AWESOME?" grinned Luffy

"Shut up! Return us to where we belong or else!" threatened another Navy officer. All of a sudden, Luffy seemed to become serious. Pinkie Pie noticed this, but, kept a smile on her face.

"Hey, relax. You've got the wrong guy this time, trust me. I didn't transport you guys here. I don't have that kind of power remember?" reminded Luffy.

"Yeah, like we'll believe a wanted pirate!" shouted another Navy officer. Pinkie Pie seemed somewhat surprised by this new information; however, she just eventually resumed smiling again. That's when Pinkie Pie seemed to become more serious.

"Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that! Who do you foals think you are anyway?" accused Pinkie. All of a sudden, the Navy members were in a state of shock and utter disbelief at the fact that Pinkie Pie, a pony, just spoke.

"What kind of sorcery is this? Horses can't talk!" renounced a Navy officer.

"I'm a pony not a horse!" reminded Pinkie

"This is my new friend Pinkie Pie! Isn't she just SO AWESOME?"informed Luffy

"Aw thanks Luffy…" remarked Pinkie

"Besides… Chopper's a reindeer and he can talk. What's the big deal?" asked Luffy

"That's different! This is madness!" exclaimed a Navy officer.

"Enemies of yours huh?" queried Pinkie

"Yeah you could say that…" replied Luffy.

"Whatever, wanted or not, I'm not going to let them do a thing to you! You're my friend after all!" assured Pinkie. Luffy just smiled.

"Anyone or anything, no matter whom or what they are, aiding a wanted pirate will be considered an enemy of the Navy as well!" threatened a Navy officer.

"Oh stuff it" remarked Pinkie. All of the Navy officers drew their rifles. Luffy became serious. Pinkie Pie just stood there smiling. Would they be alright?

(End Music)

Que: Ending Beginning English (TWEWY)

Luffy dashed towards the Navy officers and reflected their bullets off his body and back at them! Hitting a few of them. Pinkie Pie, once again, had no reaction. She just hopped along and bounced towards the Navy, somehow, she was bouncing in a way in which she was dodging their bullets! Then, Pinkie just smirked. She started bucking a few of the Navy officers away, causing them to fly backwards. Luffy and Pinkie Pie continued this for quite some time. Luffy was even stretching his arms and legs to attack the Navy officers. Once again, Pinkie Pie had no reaction. Eventually, after quite some time, Luffy and Pinkie Pie defeated all of the Navy officers. They lied on the ground unable to move. Then, all of a sudden, they just disappeared! They won…

"That was fun!" declared Pinkie Pie

(End Music)

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

"They were totally serious weren't they? Those were guns!" gasped Pinkie

"Yeah, you handled yourself pretty well there" complimented Luffy

"Thanks! You too! How did you stretch your arms and legs like that? It was so cool!" grinned Pinkie

"I ate a fruit in my world that made me a Rubber Man. The only problem is, I can't swim and have to stay away from water now" informed Luffy

"Aw, that's too bad…" remarked Pinkie

"By the way… you know about guns?" asked Luffy

"Yeah. Twilight told me about them. She's one of my friends. That's also how I knew you were a human. She's kind of a book nerd but she's a great friend. I thought I'd never need to know any of the stuff Twilight told me. I guess I should be grateful for it" informed Pinkie.

"You have other pony friend?" remarked Luffy

"Yup! Of course!" replied Pinkie. Luffy and Pinkie Pie just continued to grin at one another

"This place is so cool!" shouted Luffy and Pinkie in unison.

These two would get along fine. Maybe they are two things that should never meet or be in the same room or around one another EVER but it doesn't matter now. These two would work together to try to get out of the Shibuya UG. Or maybe not since they like it so much. Either way, these two would be perfectly fine.

However, at long last, Neku is going to find some others in this strange Shibuya UG. However, it would be something he would not expect _at all_…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: Yup, time for a Neku chapter at last. Yay I guess…


	16. Chapter 15

Note: An interesting character from Western Animation…

**Chapter 15: Honesty and Courage**

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

An orange pony with a yellow mane and tail with a brown cowboy hat upon her head was trotting through the Shibuya UG. It was Applejack and boy was she frustrated with a look on her face that matched her frustration. She was thinking to herself.

"_Where in the hay am ah? Ah'm certainly not in Ponyville or even Equestria for that matter. Ah go to sleep, then wake up here? If this is some sort of joke it's really not funny anymore"_ thought Applejack

As she continued through the Shibuya UG and made her way into another area, she seemed to finally realize something.

"_Well if ah'm here then the others are more than likely here, too. Ah guess ah'd better track them down as soon as ah possibly can"_ thought Applejack.

That's when she stopped. She saw someone else. No, actually, it was _something_ else. It looked like a small dog. Who was, to Applejacks surprise, standing on its hind legs. It was pink with black spots on it. It was hard to tell, but, at first, Applejack thought it was her pet dog Winona. However, it wasn't. He's known as Courage the Cowardly Dog. Applejack tried to talk to it, still mistaking Courage for Winona.

"Winona? That yall? Yall here too?" gasped Applejack. Courage turned around and glanced at Applejack. However, Courage didn't respond with his usual "jump and eyes popping out of his head loud scream." This was because he was honestly used to talking animals at this point. As Applejack got close to Courage, and saw him more clearly, she realized he wasn't Winona. Applejack was now embarrassed and was blushing.

"Oh, sorry little guy, ah thought you where my pet dog Winona" stated Applejack

"It's no big deal. No harm done" remarked Courage. Applejack took a few steps back and had a shocked look on her face. She was overwhelmed. This dog just spoke! However, Applejack tried to gather herself and her composure quickly. Courage still noticed though.

"Not used to talking dogs are you? Honestly, technically, I'm not used to talking ponies but I'm used to talking animals as shocking as that may sound" informed Courage. Applejack and Courage began to discuss things.

Meanwhile, Neku had just entered the same area and heard voices, so, he did what anyone else would do. He went toward the voices. However, when he found Applejack and Courage and realized they were talking, he found himself in an awkward situation. He was in a state of utter shock and disbelief. However, Neku just sighed and regained himself. Unfortunately for him, Applejack and Courage heard his sigh and they approached him.

"_Oh well. At least I was right about not being alone here. This is NOT what I expected AT ALL though, but, whatever"_ thought Neku.

"Yall a human right?" asked Applejack

"That's right" replied Neku

"Yah know where in the hay we are?" asked Applejack

"Actually I do. It's called the Shibuya UG" answered Neku

"Shibuya… UG…?" repeated Courage

"Yeah…" began Neku as he explained everything to Applejack and Courage. They also took this chance to get to know one another better, how they got there, and about their worlds. They were all in a quick state of shock and disbelief, but, quickly regained themselves.

"So I guess we all got here in the same way…" realized Neku

"Yah got it" remarked Applejack

"Pretty much…" added Courage.

The three quickly decided to work together to find out what was going on and resolve it so they could get out of the Shibuya UG. However, before they could do anything else, they were stopped by something else.

"Ah… so you're here as well you pesky little dog. That makes it a whole lot better for me..." stated an unknown voice. Everyone quickly took a defensive position and turned towards the voice.

They were met with… a large red cat. This cat pretty much looked like a skinny, tall, human, except it was a cat. He had what looked to be a black sleeveless jacket on with black sweat pants. It was Katz. When Courage saw him, he instantly became tense and Neku and Applejack quickly noticed it.

"You know this weirdo?" asked Neku

"What they hay? I ain't never seen a human-sized cat before!" remarked Applejack

"His name is Katz. I guess you could call him a terrorist. He does all sorts of bad things!" informed Courage

"Come now, don't sell me short little doggy. You forgot to mention how you keep annoying me and getting in the way of my plans" replied Katz.

"I couldn't just sit and do nothing and let you do bad things!" remarked Courage

"Which is why you're… annoying. At last you'll be out of my hair for good this time!" declared Katz. Courage said nothing and remained tense. Katz turned his attention to Neku and Applejack.

"I don't know who you tow are. Nor do I care. If you get in my way, you're lives won't be spared either" cautioned Katz

"Are ya threatenin' us?" demanded Applejack

"Take it however you want" replied Katz

"Let's just see how tough you think you are…" decided Neku as Neku, Applejack, and even Courage took fighting stances, even though Courage was still tense. You've got to be kidding me…

End Music

Que: Someday Japanese (TWEWY)

Neku and Applejack went after Katz while Courage stayed put where he was at, still tense. However, Katz took out what looked like an RPG and fired it towards Neku! However, luckily, Neku was able to easily dodge. He fired it at Applejack as well, and again, Applejack just dodged it. However, this became a continued pattern. Neku nor Applejack could get close to Katz to attack him. He kept taking out all sorts of firing weapons and fired them at Neku and Applejack, who could only dodge and be unable to get any closer to Katz. Finally, at last, Neku tried using long range bullet energy blasts. However, Katz was able to dodge them pretty easily. Neku kept trying again and again only for Katz to continuously dodge the blasts. This was certainly not good and it kept going like this for quite a long period of time.

However, as Courage just stood there and watched, he got angrier and angrier. He was tired of being unable to do anything to help. That's when Courage pretty much lost it and, all of a sudden, became serious. Courage took a deep breath, then, began screaming at the top of his lungs. Neku and Applejack quickly covered their ears. However, Katz was forced to cover his ears as well. Katz seemed to also be receiving an additional effect from Courage's scream, though. It's like he was stunned and couldn't move. Courage stopped screaming, then, Neku and Applejack made their move. Neku quickly dashed towards Katz and held out his right hand palm in front of Katz. When Katz finally came to and realized what was happening, he became tense. Neku blasted Katz with a bullet energy blast at point blank range! Then, all of a sudden, Applejack seemed to come out of _nowhere_ and bucked Katz in his stomach as hard as she could, which forced Katz to fly backwards and slam into a nearby building, causing quite a bit of damage to the building and to him. Katz fell to the ground and sat there for a bit before finally slumping onto the ground. They won. Katz then just disappeared all of a sudden.

"How did yall like that?" boasted Applejack

End Music

Courage approached Neku and Applejack and realized he was gone. The question was, though, why did he just up and disappear? It didn't matter. This group would be safe together as well. However, meanwhile, in another area of the Shibuya UG, a stare down was occurring. You could cut the tension with a knife as well as even hear a pin drop… What was going on? Who are staring each other down? We'll see…

To be continued…

P.S.: I suggest you pay attention in the next chapter, because I make hints as to who may be responsible for this INSANITY.


	17. Chapter 16

Note: This is an important chapter. I suggest you pay attention.

**Chapter 16: Tension**

Que: SHIBUYA (TWEWY)

Two groups were in a standoff. They were both glaring the other group down like some sort of staring contest. However, this was no game for fun. This was serious. Clear lines were drawn between these two groups as they were separated by a few feet. It was A LOT of legendary pokemon, like Brian Yzerman had explained to Vinyl Scratch.

One group consisted of Celebi, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Lugia, Mewtwo, Mew, Lucario, Deoxys, Ho-Oh, Victini, Cresselia, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They had an overall warm feeling. Or, at least, they weren't threatening.

The other group consisted of Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Heatran, Genesect, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They, well, let's just say that they weren't very pleasant and had a threatening aura to them. Except for Keldeo that is, who seemed like he didn't want to be on that side but had no choice in the matter because of Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. Arceus, the "god" of them all, spoke first.

"So… would you all like to explain to me what the meaning of your betrayal is?" asked Arceus

"You first" remarked Mewtwo

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I do not know what you mean" replied Arceus

"You know exactly what we mean! You're just denying it!" accused Mew.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand what you are talking about" remarked Arceus

"You know exactly what's going on, yet you're choosing to act like you don't. That's pretty pitiful even for you" stated Celebi. Arceus said nothing in response; neither did any of the other legendaries in his "group." It seemed like the rest of the legendaries in Arceus' "group" were allowing him to speak for all of them, whether they wanted him to or not.

"Everyone from all kinds of worlds have been sent here all of a sudden" reminded Latias

"For the most part, the way they got here was pretty much by them going to bed, and then waking up here" added Latios.

"You know the reason for this don't you? You, of all legendaries, should know the reason why all of these people and creatures from all kinds of worlds were sent here" informed Jirachi

"Not only that, all of us have been sent here as well, all of us relatively in the same manner" added Lugia

"You know, don't you? Why don't you just tell us the truth? You'll feel better once you do, trust me" suggested Lucario. Arceus just seemed to smirk evilly slightly, which only made Mewtwo's group angrier.

"You're really choosing to go through with this?" asked Arceus

"What do you mean?" asked Deoxys

"Why going against me of course. You're really choosing to go against the ruler of all of you?" asked Arceus

"Who said you were the ruler of all of us?" asked Ho-Oh

"That's right! We… no… all pokemon everywhere should be allowed to decide their own fates and their own destinies!" declared Victini

"It cannot, and should not, be decided by anyone else, even if that someone else is you, Arceus" added Cresselia

"Would you like to know what the humans call a rule like that? It's quite simple really. It's called a dictatorship" informed Uxie. All of the others in Arceus' group seemed in utter shock and disbelief. They couldn't believe what the other group was actually saying. They were accusing Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, to be a dictator!

Arceus' evil smirk on his face became larger, making it flat out obvious to Mewtwo's group, who just became even angrier by this.

"Would you like to know the punishment for treason?" asked Arceus

"Let me guess… is it death?" asked Mesprit. All of a sudden, there was a period of "awkward" silence between the two groups, until finally, Azelf spoke up.

"Keldeo… you have a voice to you know. Use it. You don't have to be over there if you don't want to be" informed Azelf. At last, another legendary in Arceus' group spoke.

"He doesn't want to be with you. Because he's with us. Isn't that right Keldeo?" asked Cobalion. Without looking up from the ground and looking at neither Azelf nor Cobalion, Keldeo spoke.

"Y-Yeah…" stammered Keldeo.

"Let me ask you a serious question Arceus" suggested Mewtwo

"Go on…" replied Arceus.

"Who has the power to do something like this? Who has the power to transfer not only us, but all of these other innocents, as well as their foes, into another world?" asked Mewtwo. Arceus gave no response, so, Mewtwo continued

"Here, I'll give you a hint. It's someone in this very area right now" informed Mewtwo. Once again, Arceus gave no response.

Once again, it was a state of "awkward" silence for the two groups. Once again, you could hear a pin drop, and could cut the tension with a knife. A clear accusation had just been announced. One question remains, however, does this accusation have validity? Perhaps, eventually, we all will find out…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: Two more new groups after this, then, the groups will start meeting. Try to bear with me until then okay? It'll start getting A LOT more interesting once the groups start meeting I promise.


	18. Chapter 17

Note: Here's my Christmas present to you.

**Chapter 17: Forgotten**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

A black and white rabbit-like creature with blue clothes, blue shoes, white gloves, and a blue cap upon its head with a yellow Pac-Man symbol on it was walking through another area of the Shibuya UG. It was Klonoa or, "The Dream Traveler" as he was known as. He seemed… _really_ depressed. Even more so than Vinyl Scratch was after Brian Yzerman's sudden departure. He didn't even seem to care that he was in an unknown place to him. However, his depression wouldn't really last very long.

All of a sudden, Klonoa was jumped on. By yet another creature. This one was an armadillo-like creature that was red and black in color with a peach-colored stomach. He had white gloves and red and white shoes on. He was known as Mighty the Armadillo, or Mighty for short. Mighty had pretty much glomped Klonoa. He was really happy to see someone else, particularly a creature, in this place with him.

"Yay! I'm so happy I'm not alone here!" cheered Mighty

"Can you please get off of me?" asked Klonoa. Mighty quickly jumped off of Klonoa and was now embarrassed, as he was blushing

"Oops, sorry, I get excited easily" informed Mighty

"I could tell…" remarked Klonoa.

Afterward, the two quickly got to know one another. How they got to this new place, as well as the world they were from. Basically, these two got here the same exact way. They just fell asleep, and then woke up in this new area. Although, all of a sudden, it seemed as though the both of them got really serious all of a sudden.

"I see…" started Mighty "you and me… are very alike…"

"Yeah…" began Klonoa "We've both been pretty much "forgotten."

"That's not all either. We've been pretty much used and manipulated by our so-called "friends" added Mighty

"Yeah, I guess so, but, some of my friends are being used and manipulated as well. They really think they don't have a choice but to comply. Although I don't really blame them honestly. It's hard to go against it when you think you're weaker than you actually are. Therefore, thinking their opposition is too much stronger than them" stated Klonoa

"Self-underestimation. The worst kind of underestimation" remarked Mighty

"Pretty much…" commented Klonoa.

"I've been able to take care of myself and survive, but, it's hard to implement change when everyone has become corrupted" informed Mighty

"Yeah, really…" remarked Klonoa

"Just so you know, there are others I know that are being used, too. Most of them have "accepted" it too. Except one that is. He did exceedingly well fighting against it, and now he's on his own too. He's being called "an enemy" now by everyone. But he really doesn't care and that's why I want to do exactly what he did" informed Mighty

"Wow. That's awesome" remarked Klonoa

"Yeah, I know…" started Mighty "If I ever find a way, I'm leaving Mobius to die and living somewhere else. The question is… where?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure that out to. I haven't had any luck thinking of a place to live instead either" informed Klonoa.

Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted. By not one, not two, but _three_ other creatures. A crocodile, a bee, and a chameleon. It was Vector, Charmy, and Espio. Also known as "Team Chaotix."

"Well, well… look who it is boys…" remarked Vector. Klonoa and Mighty turned to face the voices. When Mighty saw who it was, he instantly became infuriated with a severely angry look on his face. Klonoa saw this and became quite shocked at this.

"It's been awhile… Mighty…" stated Espio

"Who's your friend?" asked Charmy

"None of your business" growled Mighty

"Whoa, whoa, calm down…" suggested Vector

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You assholes left me to die!" exploded Mighty. Klonoa became even more shocked, all he saw in response from Chaotix was an evil smirk plastered across all of their face. Now, Klonoa started becoming quite angry as well.

"You were holding us down. We had to do what was right for our team" informed Espio

"Yeah, you're weak" claimed Charmy

Mighty was full of rage at this point. However, he didn't snap.

"Yeah… you think so huh…?" asked Mighty

"Yeah… and now… we can be rid of you once and for all. It'll be like you never even expected…" declared Vector

"Witnesses cannot be allowed either" stated Espio

"Say your goodbyes now…" suggested Charmy as Team Chaotix took fighting stances. Mighty and Klonoa did as well, however, they _both_ took out weapons.

Klonoa had what looked like a large wedding-like ring with a blue gemstone at the top. Mighty took out what looked like two yellow rings. However, they looked quite thin and sharp. It was like… chakrams. This… was going to be interesting…

End Music

Que: Make or Break (TWEWY)

All of a sudden, Espio just disappeared into thin air. Charmy started shooting stinger projectiles from the stinger on his body. Multiple projectiles. Vector charged at Mighty and tried to chomp him with his teeth! Klonoa easily deflected Charmy's projectiles with something from his ring. It was wind, Klonoa could control the wind! Klonoa deflected another one of Charmy's projectiles back _at_ Charmy, and, Charmy didn't expect it. His own projectile struck him in the chest, hurting and stunning him. Klonoa took his chance and dashed toward Charmy and used his ring, and the wind, to sort of "grab" Charmy. Klonoa let loose and raised Charmy up above his head and slammed him onto the ground _hard_. Klonoa did this over and over again for about twenty times, then, threw Charmy towards a building, forcing him to slam into it and fall to the ground. Charmy looked unconscious. One down. Mighty, somehow, enlarged one of his rings to a _huge_ size and threw it at Vector. It struck him in the stomach and forced him into a nearby building as well. However, it wasn't over yet, the now giant ring grinded against Vector like a saw. Making Vector gag and have trouble breathing. The ring eventually stopped grinding and flew back to Mighty, returning to normal size. Vector also fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Two down. All of a sudden, Mighty threw his rings into the air and they disappeared, then, it started severely raining Mighty's yellow rings! Klonoa quickly used his ring to create a wind barrier around himself to deflect the rings. It worked, because it hit Espio several times and forced him to reveal himself and stunned him. It stopped raining rings and Mighty got his two rings back. Mighty charged Espio and assaulted him with a violent barrage of ground slashing combos with his rings ending with a horizontal parallel line double slash that forced Espio backward towards yet another nearby building, slamming into it. Espio fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious as well. Whoa…

"Who's weak now?" asked Mighty

End Music

Vector, Espio, Charmy all disappeared, this time for good. Mighty and Klonoa were tired of being unable to do anything. Yeah… messing with them… would be the absolute _worst_ thing you could possibly do…

However, there were two others, slightly similar to Klonoa and Mighty as well. Are they just as manipulated and underestimated? Probably, but, we'll see how they handle the Shibuya UG…

To be continued…

P.S.: One more chapter, then groups starting meeting. Yay?


	19. Chapter 18

Note: Now here's a sort of "New Year's" present…

**Chapter 18: Tailed Knowledge**

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

A two-tailed fox with white gloves, red and white shoes and a blue belt that seemed to have holster-like pouches on the left and right side of him was walking in yet another area of the Shibuya UG. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower, or Tails for short. He was tired of being underestimated, as well as used, by his own so-called "friends." Luckily, quite a long time ago it seems now, he had enough, and thanks to a special weapon he found where he was its "chosen" wielder as well as the power contained in the weapon, he started to get rid of his underestimation. It resulted in him, pretty much, no longer having any friends, but, he honestly didn't care. He was taking in his surroundings, observing, and formulating hypotheses in his mind. Tails could be called a "genius" you could say. He was thinking to himself.

"_Whoever did this must be very powerful, sending me and probably a lot of the other Mobians here. There's no way Sonic, Shadow, or even Eggman has the means OR the power to do something like this. Which can only mean there must be some sort of other, outside Mobius, cause of this happening" _thought Tails. All of a sudden, Tails stopped. He saw someone else in the area with him. This made Tails become serious. Actually it was _something_ else. Another creature. It was kind of like a wolf-like creature with purple and white fur with black claws. It also had what looked like a red metal plate on its forehead. It was the Digital Monster, or Digimon for short, Dorumon. Tails didn't get any bad feelings from seeing Dorumon. Besides, Dorumon seemed depressed as he was just sitting on the ground with his head down. Tails relaxed a little and approached Dorumon.

"Were you transported to this place out of nowhere as well?" queried Tails. Dorumon glanced at Tails and got serious, yet, he still seemed slightly depressed.

"That's right. I just fell asleep, then, woke up here" answered Dorumon.

"Yeah, me too, you're not alone here" informed Tails. Dorumon stood up; he was only slightly taller than Tails and seemed to feel better now knowing he wasn't alone here. However, he still didn't smile, like he was in a constant state of seriousness.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Tails

"Nope, sorry. How about you?" asked Dorumon

"Not really… I'm still trying to figure it out myself" replied Tails

"I see…" remarked Dorumon.

Afterward, Tails and Dorumon got to know one another better and learned about each other's worlds. Afterward, they both seemed quite serious.

"Well… it seems like you and I are very alike…" realized Tails

"Yeah… I'm just glad there is someone else like me…" informed Dorumon

"Well, actually, there _are_ others like me, they just refuse to admit it" added Tails

"Yeah… same here…" remarked Dorumon.

However, the two's conversation was broken up by someone else in the area.

"Aw… that's so sad… I could just cry… not!" mocked an unknown voice. Tails and Dorumon turned to face the new voice and had quite serious and angry looks in their eyes. Just from the voice, they could tell they wouldn't like whoever this was. Plus, whoever this was was _obviously_ evil.

It was actually a relatively small creature-like thing. It kind of looked like a jester or a clown. It didn't even have a body. It had arms on the sides of its head with white gloves on and legs on the bottom of its head with jester-like shoes on. It was Joka.

"And you are…?" asked Tails.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. You can call me Joka" informed Joka as he bowed, then, straightened up and had an evil look on his face

"And your problem is…?" asked Dorumon

"Nothing really. This place is just a pain and I'm tired of being here" replied Joka

"That's not really our problem" remarked Tails, but, it was like Joka ignored Tails and just continued

"I've been ordered to find someone and bring them back, but, I've had no luck so far. They also told me to get rid of anyone who got in my way…" added Joka. When Tails and Dorumon realized what Joka was saying, they _instantly_ took fighting stances and _both_ of them took out weapons! Dorumon took out a simple, yet slightly large katana. Tails got in both of his pouches and took out what looked like a thief dagger with a ring and part in the middle to grab it that could also be used as a guard to block attacks. However, the top was glowing orange and sword-length. A laser sword? Joka just smirked evilly and transformed into a giant monster that still had his jester look, only creepier and uglier. That's just… great…

End Music

Que: Transformation (TWEWY)

Joka started the fight immediately by throwing what looked like blue fireballs at Tails and Dorumon. However, they both easily dodged the fireballs. Then, something unexpected happened. Dorumon blasted what looked like _multiple_ black fireballs from his mouth. They all hit, and seemed to seriously hurt, Joka and stunned him for a moment. However, that's when they took their chance. Tails quickly dashed and flew towards Joka and doing seriously harsh aerial, seemingly non-stop, dual slashing combos. Dorumon eventually jumped up, actually landed on Joka, and did harsh slashing combos against Joka. Seemingly they wouldn't stop, but, eventually they did. When they did stop, Joka seemed infuriated; however, he also seemed rather hurt.

Joka started chasing after Tails and Dorumon with his face enlarged and he seemed like he was trying to _eat_ Tails and Dorumon! Tails and Dorumon easily dodged by just running away and in counterclockwise circles, yet didn't seem fazed by this attack. All of a sudden, Dorumon quickly turned around and blasted multiple ice shards which easily hit Joka's enlarged face and blasted him, stunning him. Tails and Dorumon then did a combined harsh ground slashing combos which also lasted quite awhile which eventually ended with a cross slash from Tails and another blast of black fireballs form Dorumon. All of a sudden, it was like the monster Joka exploded, and then, disappeared. They won…

"You're eliminated instead" declared Tails

End Music

This group was not to be messed with either. Once again, underestimating these two would have very dire consequences as well. However, at last, things are about to start coming to a close and becoming _a lot _more interesting. Why? Because these "groups" are now about to meet other "groups" in the Shibuya UG. Combinations of "groups," and more new information, as to who's responsible for this INSANE incident…

To be continued…

P.S.: The weapon I gave Tails is something original I made up. It's from a previous fanfiction I made. You really don't need to read that though, I'm just explaining where that weapon came from. Anyway, at last things will hopefully kick up in this fanfiction now…


	20. Chapter 19

Note: And now, hopefully, this fanfiction will become _a lot_ more interesting…

**Chapter 19: Harmony and Justice**

Que: Three Minutes Clapping (TWEWY)

Kratos and Celestia moved to another area. When they did, a shadow that looked like a large bird flew over above them. This caused Kratos to _immediately_ grab onto his sword. The bird came closer and closer to the two until it finally… landed on Celestia's back? Kratos quickly turned around to face whatever it was, hand still on his sword. He was met with… a large-sized orange bird. It looked like… a phoenix? Celestia seemed unnerved by this phoenix, but, Kratos was still apprehensive.

"You know this bird?" asked Kratos

"Yes, you can relax. This is my pet phoenix, Philomena. I guess she was sent here as well" informed Celestia. Kratos relaxed slightly and took his hand off his sword, but he was still on guard. Kratos just nodded at Philomena.

"Caw!" called Philomena. Kratos, again, had no reaction. However, he knew that three was better than two.

Afterward, the now group of three headed into yet another area of the Shibuya UG. At last, there, they found others. Quite a few others, actually. Four others, specifically. It was Apollo Justice, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Owlowiscious.

"Who!" called Owlowiscious

"What is it this time?" remarked Spike as he turned around, and, when he saw Celestia, Kratos, and Philomena he quickly got tense and quickly alerted the others.

"Twilight, look! It's the Princess and Philomena, and they've got another human with them!" reported Spike. Twilight and Apollo looked. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious quickly dashed toward Celestia, while Apollo just stood there in a cold sweat.

Twilight, Spike, and even Owlowiscious took a bowing position to Celestia, all having their eyes closed.

"Princess, I'm glad to see that you're alright" remarked Twilight

"I'm glad to see all of you all right as well, however, there's no need for that in a situation like this" informed Celestia. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious resumed normal standing positions and opened their eyes. They all began discussing things.

Meanwhile, Kratos had approached Apollo, and seemed to just glare at him. This only made Apollo sweat even more. However, Kratos easily noticed how tense Apollo was.

"You can relax. We're all in the same situation after all" informed Kratos. Apollo took a deep breath and returned to normal, then, became serious. Apollo then explained what he was trying to do, which made Kratos serious as well.

"I'm actually glad there's a lawyer here. We certainly need _someone_ to try to figure out what's going on" remarked Kratos.

"Um… thanks…?" replied Apollo as he was blushing, embarrassed a little.

"Anyway, I'd be more than glad to give you my statement" assured Kratos. Apollo took Kratos' information, and finally, Celestia, Twilight, Spike, Owlowiscious, and Philomena approached Apollo and Kratos.

"I told the Princess what we're doing Apollo, and she said she'd be more than willing to give you her and Philomena's statement" informed Twilight

"Alright, thank you, I really appreciate it… um… Princess" replied Apollo as he felt awkward saying that.

"It's no problem at all, and please, call me Celestia. I'm no princess of yours" suggested Celestia

"Oh… okay…" remarked Apollo, embarrassed and blushing again. Apollo took Celestia and Philomena's statements and information as well. Afterward, they all seemed to become quite serious again.

"So Apollo, since you're the one investigating this, do you have any theories or any possible suspects as to who's behind this?" asked Celestia, everyone looked at Apollo, awaiting his response, this only made Apollo nervous, in a cold sweat again, but, he regained himself, became serious again and finally responded.

"I'm sorry, but, unfortunately, I don't. I don't have a lot of information and we've only ran into a few enemies" answered Apollo

"Same here, we've only run into some enemies as well" informed Kratos

"Unfortunately, I just don't have enough information. Don't get me wrong, there are _plenty_ of possible suspects, but, none of them really "stand out" the most to me as to them being the one responsible for this incident" added Apollo. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious then looked slightly downward, seemingly slightly upset.

"He's right Princess. We just haven't gotten enough information yet" moped Twilight

"It's alright, not a lot has happened here so far honestly" assured Celestia

"She's right. Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to gather more information. In fact, with the way things have gone so far, I wouldn't be surprised if more information came to use" remarked Kratos. Twilight, Spike, and Owlowiscious looked up and smiled, feeling better.

"That's true. I'm not sure why, but, it seems to me that all of the enemies and villains that have been sent here as well along with everyone else that was sent here, that the enemies and villains are the ones finding us. I haven't seen or heard of the other way around occurring. At least not yet anyway" informed Apollo

"That's true. The same thing applies to us" informed Celestia

"Yeah… now that you mention it… the same has been happening to us" realized Spike

"The question is… what does this mean?" asked Twilight

"Well… I can only think of two possibilities" informed Apollo

"And those would be…?" asked Kratos.

"The first is pretty simple actually. It may seem… strange but it's still possible really. Which is they're just getting flat out lucky" answered Apollo. This made everyone glare at him, causing Apollo to break into a cold sweat.

"The other possibility?" asked Celestia. Apollo regained his composure and responded.

"Well… it's possible but… if this is the answer… our situation is more dire than we think…" replied Apollo. This made everyone become even more serious.

"We have to consider everything, even if it may not even be the case. Just tell us" suggested Kratos

"The other possibility is that the enemies and villains know exactly where we are. However, the only way that would be the case is if all of the enemies and villains have already met with one another. Not only that, but they've collaborated with whoever is responsible for this incident, who would probably know where everyone is" informed Apollo.

This information just made everyone even _more_ serious, and actually quite angry. Let's hope, out of Apollo's possibilities, it's actually the first one, for everyone's sake. However, this combined group would encounter more. In fact, they would run into others. However… are they friends? Or are they foes? We shall see…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: Yep, I'm dedicating two chapters to every combined group. Sorry?


	21. Chapter 20

Note: It should be… quite interesting this week…

**Chapter 20: Mobius Corruption**

Que: Three Minutes Clapping (TWEWY)

Apollo, Kratos, Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Philomena, and Owlowiscious just stood around seemingly in a daze, even though they weren't. The fact of the matter remained that they were completely unsure of what to do next. Finally, at last, Twilight spoke.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Twilight

"Well… it's like I said before…" started Apollo "I need more information before I can start determining who may be behind this incident"

"Then our best course of action is to explore some more of this place" suggested Kratos

"Huh? Why's that?" asked Spike

"I think what Kratos is saying, is that, Apollo also said that the information, or at least the enemies and villains, seem to always find us and not us finding them" answered Celestia

"Correct. If we wonder around other areas, we're bound to find some others who have been sent here as well, which would also give me more information. Even if that results in a…" remarked Apollo, however, he stopped and was in a cold sweat again, he didn't seem to have the guts to say the next word.

"A confrontation or a fight, correct?" asked Twilight. Apollo just nodded.

"You see… Apollo isn't much of a fighter…" informed Spike

"I see. In that case, if a fight occurs, just stay back and try to stay out of the way" suggested Kratos

"However, even if you can't fight, you can still make observations from the fight and learn more about the enemies, giving you more information" added Celestia. Apollo just nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I was actually able to gather some good information from the last fight. I'll make sure to continue to do that" assured Apollo.

So, now that everyone was in agreement, they began moving once again, this time together into another area in the Shibuya UG. It didn't take very long before they were spotted by other, forcing them to stop yet again.

"Whoa, check out that group, Amy" remarked an unknown voice

"Oh wow! That's certainly… an interesting combination of individuals" replied another unknown voice. The group turned to face the voices and was met with… a pink hedgehog and a purple bat. It was Amy the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Believe it or not, no one was in a state of utter shock and disbelief this time, not even Apollo, however, Apollo felt like he had seriously seen everything now and nothing else would surprise him at this point.

Amy and Rouge approached them. Believe it nor not, Apollo spoke first.

"Who might you two be?" asked Apollo

"I'm Amy and this is Rouge" answered Amy

"Let's see… two humans, two ponies, an owl, and some strange bird. You know… nothing really surprises me at this point" remarked Rouge. The group just ignored Rouge's comment.

"Were you sent here against your will as well?" asked Kratos

"Yeah, you could say that…" replied Amy, all of a sudden, Rouge nudged Amy with her right elbow.

"Hey that's enough. Don't tell them too much. Remember what Sonic said?" reminded Rouge.

"Oh, right! Sorry but I really can't say anything more. I don't want to make my darling Sonic angry at me" informed Amy. The group just sweatdropped. However, Celestia seemed quite serious, and Twilight noticed it.

"What's wrong Princess?" asked Twilight

"I'm… actually not sure…" began Celestia "These two don't _seem_ bad, however, I'm getting a strange sense of corruption from both of them"

"Corruption?" repeated Spike. Apollo and Kratos overheard and they both quickly became serious as well

"Why are you staying mum? Do you have something to hide?" asked Apollo

"You should be more than glad to speak with us about this incident and everything you know about it" added Kratos. All of a sudden, Amy and Rouge seemed to become quite serious.

"Hey Rouge…" began Amy

"Yeah… looks like we don't have a choice here…" replied Rouge.

All of a sudden, Amy and Rouge took fighting stances! With Amy taking out a yellow hammer. Apollo quickly stood back, out of the way.

"I'm staying out of this one" informed Kratos

"Please don't take this the wrong way, however, I'm staying out as well" stated Celestia

"Alright then, come on Spike, let's show them what we're made of!" declared Twilight. Spike just smiled happily

"Finally, it's my chance to show how strong I am, in front of the Princess too!" grinned Spike as Twilight and Spike stepped forward and took fighting stances as well. Amy and Rouge just laughed hysterically and emphatically, which only made Twilight and Spike angry. What's going on? Mobians are supposed to be good! Maybe not…

End Music

Que: O-Parts (TWEWY)

The battle began very quickly. Amy tried to smash Spike with her hammer, while Rouge simply tried to punch and kick Twilight. Twilight and Spike easily dodged these attacks. Eventually, after some more dodging of attacks, Spike took a deep breath and exhaled fired! It caught Amy off guard and she was struck by the flamers, burned quite harshly. Twilight used her magic and just used a simple magic explosion spell which blasted Rouge and forced her backwards. Both Amy and Rouge we're quite angry now. They both charged at them quite furiously. Twilight quickly seemed to use some sort of spell on Spike, which made Spike smirk confidently.

Now, Amy's hammer crush attempts became much more severe and much faster, while Rouge jumped into the air and spun like a top until you couldn't see her anymore, feet pointed towards Twilight and dashed towards her; it was Rouge's Screw Kick! All Spike and Twilight did, at first, was simply run away from them in counterclockwise circles, Amy and Rouge right behind them. If they let up, they would easily be struck by their attack. This seemed non-stop, however, Twilight and Spike eventually got close to one another and jumped into the air! They then used a combination attack. Spike began spitting _giant_ fireballs, which was surrounded and intensified by Twilight's magic! Obviously, Twilight had earlier used a spell to intensify and increase Spike's fire! Amy and Rouge almost rand into each other, but, were able to stop. Then, they were caught, and struck, by Spike's giant fireballs, creating _massive_ explosions, one after another, as the fireballs struck the ground. Eventually, Spike and Twilight stopped. When the smoke cleared, Amy and Rouge were lying on the ground, seemingly defeated. Whoa…

End Music

Apollo approached Amy and Rouge while Twilight and Spike returned to Celestia, Kratos, Philomena, and Owlowiscious, satisfied, yet embarrassed. Apollo knelt down onto the ground with his left knee. He was closer to Amy than to Rouge.

"Tell me who we need to talk to" suggested Apollo

"You'll know him when you see him. However, no one defies him, except for one that is" replied Amy

"This… Sonic?" queried Apollo

"It doesn't matter what you do. He always finds a way to win" declared Rouge. Apollo looked over at Rouge

"We'll see about that" remarked Apollo. Then, Amy and Rouge just disappeared

Things… were getting… intense to say the least. Things would only become even _more_ intense with the next combined group…

To be continued…

P.S.: Some Shounen Jump crossover next time. Look forward to that I guess?


	22. Chapter 21

Note: Here's your anime crossover.

**Chapter 21: Similarities**

Que: Detonation (TWEWY)

Ichigo and Rainbow Dash felt a since of frustration, especially Ichigo, after what had just occurred. However, they both knew getting frustrated and angry about it wouldn't do them any good. So, they quickly calmed themselves and felt better.

"I think it's pretty clear what we should do next" informed Ichigo

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" asked Dash

"Isn't it obvious? You said it yourself remember?" reminded Ichigo

"Um… sorry… things got all hectic and now I forgot" giggled Dash. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I guess it's understandable after that insanity" realized Ichigo.

"So… what is it that we have to do now again?" asked Dash

"You said that there was no way that we were alone here and that chances were high that your friends were here as well. Besides, I'm pretty sure there are others here as well. We should try to find them" replied Ichigo

"Oh, yeah that's right! I remember now! That's probably our best option anyway" remarked Dash

Ichigo and Rainbow Dash moved into another area of the Shibuya UG. There, they found what they were looking for _immediately_. It was Naruto Uzumaki and Fluttershy. Ichigo and Rainbow Dash both sweatdropped.

"That was fast…" commented Dash

"Yeah… but that's probably a good thing…" remarked Ichigo.

"Fluttershy!" shouted Dash. Naruto and Fluttershy turned toward the new voice. When Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash, she perked right up.

"Rainbow Dash! Am I glad to see you!" cheered Fluttershy.

However, Naruto noticed Ichigo and vice versa. So, while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash caught up to one another, Naruto and Ichigo met and introduced themselves. As well as sharing everything about themselves and their worlds. Afterward, Naruto and Ichigo were quite serious all of a sudden.

"You and I… were very similar to one another. So much so, it's quite, shocking really" remarked Ichigo

"Yeah, but, just knowing that there's someone else like me makes me feel a whole lot better" informed Naruto

"Same here" began Ichigo. Then, after a strange moment of silence, Ichigo continued "We both have things… inside of us, so to speak"

"Yeah… things we're scared of using, because it takes control of us, and sometimes, harms our own friends making us feel like crap" added Naruto

"Which, in turn, makes us do everything we can _not_ to use it, and we try to become stronger on our own without it and try not to use it" added Ichigo

"However, there's only very little we can do, and sometimes, we have no choice" added Naruto

"Yeah, but luckily, we always seem to find ways to return to our normal selves" added Ichigo

"Yeah, even _I'm_ not sure how we get that lucky…" informed Naruto

"Yeah, really…" remarked Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were still discussing things.

"Who's your friend?" asked Dash

"His name's Naruto. He's been through… quite a lot to say the least" answered Fluttershy

"Yeah, Ichigo is the same way" informed Dash

"Well, then they'll easily be good friends" smiled Fluttershy

"By the way…" started Dash "We had to fight quite a bit of enemies. Did you guys have to fight as well?"

"Well… as much as I disliked it… we did" replied Fluttershy.

"Wait… did you fight?" gasped Dash

"Um… well…" started Fluttershy as she explained what happened. Afterward, Rainbow Dash found herself in utter shock and disbelief, something that rarely happens to her, however, she quickly relaxed but was still tense.

"Um… Fluttershy?" called Dash

"Yes?" asked Fluttershy

"Remind me to NEVER make you mad" suggested Dash. Fluttershy was now embarrassed and blushing.

After awhile, the groups finally came together to discuss things, who caused this incident, and what to do next.

"When I and Naruto were talking, we were able to determine something" announced Ichigo

"Oh? What's that?" asked Dash

"Well, who's behind this incident of course!" grinned Naruto

"Oh really? That's good. You guys are really smart!" complimented Fluttershy

"Well, actually, what Naruto failed to mention is that it's really only a possibility and we really don't have any proof to support it" informed Ichigo

"Oh… yeah… right…" chuckled Naruto

"Well don't keep us in suspense! Tell us!" suggested Dash

"If you don't mind that is…" pleaded Fluttershy. Ichigo and Naruto nodded.

"As we already know, our groups have already ran into enemies from our world. At least from mine and Naruto's world anyway" reminded Ichigo

"That's true…" remarked Dash

"Unfortunately…" moped Fluttershy

"There was really only one thing me and Ichigo could think of. It seems improbable and impossible, however, with all of these people from different worlds involved in this incident it might not be so improbable after all" explained Naruto. At this point, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy seemed to realize where they were going with this

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Dash

"Oh no… this is bad… very bad indeed…" realized Fluttershy

"That's right. Even though I and Naruto are unsure of exactly how it went down, it's the only thing we could think of" answered Ichigo

"Somehow, someway, the Akatsuki and this "Aizen" guy met. Then, they planned this all out. After that, well, you're seeing the results right now" added Naruto. At this point Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy became quite tense. However… Rainbow Dash seemed to realize something and calmed down. Fluttershy remained tense.

"Hey… wait a minute…" realized Dash

"What is it?" asked Ichigo

"Well… it's just…" started Dash "Didn't you guys say you weren't sure if this was actually happening, or happened, or not? You said you didn't have any proof right?" queried Dash. Ichigo and Naruto just smirked. When Fluttershy heard this, she perked back up and became herself again.

"That's right. I was actually hoping one of you would say that" stated Ichigo

"Yup, because you're right. Plus, despite the fact that our theory was pretty shocking and obviously very bad, were it true, it shows you were paying attention" announced Naruto. Dash grinned confidently while Fluttershy blushed; embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, we don't really have anything to back up our claim. We have absolutely nothing to prove that the Akatsuki and Aizen met and eventually caused this incident" informed Ichigo

"Whew. That's good. I was worried for a moment there…" sighed Fluttershy

"However… obviously… someone or something _did_ cause this incident. So, I think it's about time we try to figure out who, and why" suggested Naruto.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Except Fluttershy that is. Well, actually, she _did_ nod in agreement, but very quickly as she was cowering, obviously scared about what would happen next. However, she had nothing to fear as long as she stayed close to this new combined group. They would run into others, however, they would be others they really didn't expect _at all_. It would be a slightly similar situation as the last group. Would they get through it unscathed? We shall see…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: More unexpected enemies and/or an unexpected fight next time.


	23. Chapter 22

Note: The enemies being fought will just become more shocking I assure you.

**Chapter 22: Dream Corruption**

Que: Detonation (TWEWY)

Naruto, Ichigo, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash continued standing in the current area they were in, within the Shibuya UG. They knew what they had to do next, that really wasn't the issue, as they had already previously discussed it. However, now, there was the issue of how to go about it exactly. Believe it or not, Fluttershy was the first one to speak up.

"Um… please excuse me for interrupting, but…" began Fluttershy, causing everyone to glance towards her "I know you said we need to figure out who could have done this, however, how exactly are we supposed to do that?" All of a sudden, everyone else had a dumbstruck look on their faces, pretty much realizing that Fluttershy had asked a valid question.

"That, is actually, a _very_ good question…" remarked Ichigo

"Yeah, so don't worry about it Fluttershy, we have to figure that out next" added Naruto

"Yeah… what _are_ we supposed to do anyway?" asked Dash

"Well… it seems to me that wherever we go, we always tend to run into someone or something, which, inevitably, leads to a fight" realized Ichigo

"Yeah! Now that you mention it… the same thing happened to us!" informed Naruto

"Oh dear…" remarked Fluttershy

"So… what are we supposed to do again?" asked Dash

"It's actually quite simple really" replied Ichigo

"Yeah, if we constantly keep running into people or… things that end up fighting us, all we really have to do is to continue exploring this place, because whether we like it or not, it's bound to happen again sooner or later" added Naruto

"I don't know about you two, but, I'd rather have it happen sooner rather than later" stated Ichigo. Rainbow Dash flew and began air boxing again

"Yeah! We won't be intimidated! We'll show them!" declared Dash. Fluttershy just lowered her head slightly

"I… guess we don't have any other choice… do we?" moped Fluttershy

"Yeah, sorry. But don't worry, now that we're all together we'll be able to protect you. Although you really may not need it" assured Naruto. Fluttershy cheered up and was blushing, embarrassed again.

The combined group moved and made their way into another area of the Shibuya UG. There they found… some of the _strangest_ creatures they've _ever_ seen. Fluttershy was fawning over them however, because to her, they were flat out adorable. One was a weird, blue, ball-like thing that seemed to have small stubs as arms or something. The other was dressed in majestic robes, making the thing seem like royalty. It was obviously a queen's outfit but the dress itself had all sorts of lunar designs on it that would probably impress Twilight and Princess Luna. It was Huepow and the Moon Queen.

"Hey… do you sense the same thing I do?" asked Ichigo

"I'm sensing… something. I can't really describe it though…" replied Naruto

"To me… it feels like… a sense of corruption or something like that" informed Ichigo

"Yeah…" remarked Naruto

"But… they're so cute… how could cute things like that be corrupt?" asked Fluttershy

"Haven't you learned anything Fluttershy? Don't let appearances deceive you!" reminded Dash. For once, Fluttershy became serious

"You're right… sorry about that…" remarked Fluttershy. At last, Huepow and the Moon Queen noticed the group and approached them.

"Well… aren't you an interesting group…" remarked the Moon Queen

"Look who's talking!" commented Dash, the Moon Queen just giggled.

"Two humans and two… ponies?" questioned Huepow

"Well aren't you observant" remarked Ichigo. All of a sudden, Huepow transformed! He transformed into a child-like creature that looked similar to the Moon Queen. He had blue clothes, a blue hat, and a red cape. This caught the group off guard and made them tense, but only for a moment before they all regained their composure.

"I am the prince Huepow" announced Huepow

"I am the Moon Queen" announced the Moon Queen

"Where exactly are you guys from?" asked Naruto

"Well… let's just say… we're from the world of dreams" answered the Moon Queen

"That's all you're going to tell us?" asked Ichigo

"Everything else is confidential" stated Huepow

"We are looking for someone. Perhaps you've seen him? He is a rabbit-like creature known as The Dream Traveler. His name is Klonoa" informed the Moon Queen. All of a sudden, it was like something struck Naruto. He got a weird gut feeling. He knew he couldn't just ignore it. He became quite serious. Ichigo noticed and became serious as well, quickly followed by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"We haven't seen him" answered Naruto

"Oh… very well then…" replied the Moon Queen

"However…" interrupted Naruto, as he continued, getting the full attention of Huepow and the Moon Queen. "I have no proof, or anything to back this up. I'm going on pure gut instinct alone, however, if I've learned anything it's that you should trust your feelings" announced Naruto

"What are you getting at…?" asked Huepow

"Are you… manipulating and flat out using this Klonoa?" asked Naruto. All of a sudden, Huepow and the Moon Queen became quite serious. They said nothing. All they did was take what looked like fighting stances. Ichigo and Naruto stepped forward.

"Don't worry about this one… we've got it" assured Ichigo

"We don't want you to get hurt anyway" added Naruto

"Go get 'em!" cheered Dash

"Please be careful!" warned Fluttershy. Ichigo turned into his Soul Reaper form while Naruto prepared to use his clone jutsu. What… is going on?

End Music

Que: Twister Gang Mix (TWEWY)

Immediately, Naruto summoned four clones, totaling five Narutos in all. Ichigo just stood there, glaring at the Moon Queen. Quickly, the battle began. Huepow quickly began to shoot blue balls of energy at Naruto! Naruto and his clones easily dodged it however, the energy ball exploded, causing a large explosion! Luckily, though, somehow, Naruto and his clones were able to dodge the explosion as well. This continued for quite some time. Meanwhile, the Moon Queen raised her hands towards the sky, Ichigo just remaining serious. All of a sudden, a large-sized moon-like comet came hurdling towards Ichigo! However, Ichigo easily just jumped to dodge it. This continued for awhile as well. After quite some time, both Naruto and Ichigo tried something. Naruto's clones distracted Huepow while the real Naruto, quietly, snuck up behind Huepow. Huepow was so focused on Naruto's clones, he didn't notice it until it was too late. Huepow turned around, only to be aggressively and harshly socked with a right-handed punch to the jaw, forcing Huepow backwards and slamming onto the ground. Ichigo used the moon-like comet to his advantage and catapulted himself _towards_ the Moon Queen. Ichigo then did a harsh slashing combo with his sword ending with a horizontal left to right slash forcing the Moon Queen backwards, slamming onto the ground as well.

Naruto and Ichigo quickly discussed something. They knew what they were doing, because Huepow and the Moon Queen had landed close to one another. They both stood up.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo as he threw his sword slash energy blast at both Huepow and the Moon Queen.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he used a shadow clone to form his jutsu, then, somehow, actually _shot_ it out of his hand, directly behind Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou! Huepow and the Moon Queen could not avoid it. A _**HUGE**_ explosion occurred. Eventually, after the smoke cleared, Huepow and the Moon Queen were on the ground, defeated.

"I'll never let _anyone_ be manipulated! Not ever!" declared Naruto

End Music

Huepow disappeared. The Moon Queen struggled, but eventually, stood up. Though she was _obviously_ severely hurt. Then, something unexpected happened. The Moon Queen used what was left of her energy to… run. She ran away from the area and away from Naruto and Ichigo.

Usually this doesn't happen. Things are getting interesting indeed. As far as the next combination of groups, well, really, it isn't that surprising when you think about it…

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 23

Note: This might be a short chapter for once. I think… maybe…

**Chapter 23: Combined Fantasy**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Cloud, Squall, and Derpy continued standing in their current location in the Shibuya UG. However, they all knew that wouldn't do them any good. They had to figure out what was going on, they had to try to find others that were here as well, they had to try to figure out who, or what, was behind this incident so they could all return home as well as a lot of other things. Standing around would do them no good. Finally, though, they seemed to remember something. Squall spoke up first.

"Derpy… didn't you say that your other friends are here as well?" asked Squall

"I dunno. Maybe. Probably. I kind of seriously doubt I'm the only pony here. At least I hope I'm not…" replied Derpy as she sunk her head and became depressed.

"Well there's really only one way to find out for sure. Besides there's no way it's just me and Squall here either" remarked Cloud

"Yeah, Rinoa's probably here _somewhere_" realized Squall

"As is Tifa most likely" added Cloud.

At that, Cloud, Squall, and Derpy made their way through multiple areas of the Shibuya UG, finding not a soul. They were discouraged at first, but, there was no way they were going to give up. Luckily though, in the next area they entered, they found what they were looking for and more. They found Tifa, Rinoa, and another pony, Rarity. When Derpy saw Rarity, she perked right up and waved to her.

"Hi Rarity! You're here too huh?" remarked Derpy. Tifa, Rinoa, and Rarity turned towards the new voices. Tifa and Rinoa were not surprised in the slightest way that Cloud and Squall were together. Cloud and Squall felt the same way about Tifa and Rinoa. Rarity, however, cringed a little and became slightly tense when she realized it was Derpy.

"Oh… hi Ditzy Doo… I see you're here as well…" replied Rarity

"Ditzy Doo? I thought you said your name was Derpy Hooves?" asked Squall

"Well, actually, Ditzy Doo is my real name but my nickname is Derpy Hooves and I always end up introducing myself as that" answered Derpy

"I see…" remarked Cloud.

The two groups came together and caught up with each other and told each other everything that's happened to them so far. Afterward, they all seemed to realize something but no one said anything, at first anyway. Derpy spoke up first to talk to Rarity.

"So you guys fought to huh?" queried Derpy.

"They did, I just watched. To brutal for my tastes" replied Rarity as she pointed her left hoof towards Tifa and Rinoa. Derpy just laughed, but then, Rarity continued

"Wait… you actually fought a dragon?" gasped Rarity

"Yup!" cheered Derpy as she nodded enthusiastically, which made Rarity in utter shock and disbelief.

"She actually helped us out quite a bit" informed Squall

"I… see…" remarked Rarity as she was now disappointed for being the only one not to fight. Finally, at last, things seemed to become serious and Cloud spoke up.

"So it seems like everything we've run into so far are enemies from Rarity and Derpy's world" realized Cloud

"It seems that way…" commented Tifa

"Not only that, but, for some reason, I don't think any of the enemies from mine and Rinoa's, or Cloud and Tifa's world are here either. Because if they were, I think we'd be able to sense it you know?" added Squall

"Yeah, with my sorceress power, I don't even sense any magical power that is similar to our world. Tifa told me the magic in her world wasn't that different really so I didn't sense it either" informed Rinoa

"Which means there _aren't_ any enemies from either mine and Tifa's _or_ Squall and Rinoa's world" realized Cloud

"Which also means that all we've run into are monsters and enemies from your world Derpy and Rarity" added Squall as everyone looked toward Rarity and Derpy, which made Rarity tense but Derpy kept her big smile on her face.

"Oh? Is that so? I see…" remarked Rarity as she acted nonchalantly.

"I wonder what that means?" questioned Derpy

"Beats me" replied Rarity

"Same here" added Tifa

"Pretty much, unfortunately" commented Rinoa.

"So what are we supposed to do now anyway? Standing around here doing nothing certainly isn't doing us any good…" realized Derpy. Everyone then looked at Derpy with a slight dumbfounded look on their face, while Derpy just became confused by this. Everyone realized that Derpy was right and had a good point.

"I think there's really only one thing we _can_ do" announced Squall

"Oh really? What's that?" asked Rarity

"It's simple really, once you think about it" replied Cloud. Rarity was confused now more than ever.

"Basically, what they're trying to say, is that someone or something _is_ behind this incident" explained Tifa

"The only way we can figure things out, and to possibly determine who or what's responsible, is to continue to explore this area we are now in" added Rinoa

"Which will undoubtedly lead us to running into other, friend or foe, who can possibly give us more information" informed Squall

"Honestly though, fighting other enemies will give us more information most likely" added Cloud

"I… see…" remarked Rarity

"Sounds like fun!" cheered Derpy

So, everyone had made up their mind. They had to figure out who or what was responsible for causing this incident. Only exploring more of the Shibuya UG would give them the information they needed. As well as running into others and inevitably fighting other enemies and villains as well. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, they would end up fighting other enemies and villains, sooner than they thought. Will they overcome the obstacle? We'll see…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: An interesting encounter with another group is next time.


	25. Chapter 24

Note: Some interesting enemies this chapter…

**Chapter 24: Moebius Counter**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Cloud, Squall, Derpy, Tifa, Rinoa, and Rarity continued standing in their current location in the Shibuya UG. They already knew what they had to do next, that wasn't the issue. However, before they went forward with their current plan, they decided to have a quick conversation just to confirm what they had to do. Squall spoke up first.

"Alright, the best way to go about this is to basically just explore more areas in this place" explained Squall

"Right, if we do that, the chances are we'll run into some others eventually" added Cloud

"Even if those other end up being others we end up having to fight" announced Tifa

"Actually, whether we like it or not, it might be better if we did run into others we end up fighting" stated Rinoa

"Might I ask why?" asked Rarity

"Just think about it, it's actually pretty obvious why" suggested Squall

"If they're fighting use, then that means they may know more about this incident that we do" replied Cloud

"Which also means they may know who is behind this incident as well" announced Tifa

"If that's the case, then it would also mean that all of the villains sent here as well may be all working together to 'get rid of their enemies once and for all' so to speak" stated Rinoa. At this point, Rarity and Derpy became tense, but the others noticed it.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" assured Squall

"That's right, all of us are strong in our own unique individual way" added Tifa. This made Rarity and Derpy feel better, but, only a little.

With that, the group was ready and they made their way into another area of the Shibuya UG. In the next area they found what they were looking for and _more_. It was a large group of creatures. The group consisted of a green hedgehog, a red fox, a green duck, a human-sized polar bear, a purple weasel, and a yellow cat. It was Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Fang the Sniper, and Honey the Cat. The group immediately noticed the new group that had just entered the area.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked Scourge

"Two ponies and four humans" reported Fiona

"Ponies? You've got to be kidding me!" cackled Bark

"The humans look the strongest to me" remarked Bean

"How are ya'll doin'?" asked Fang. At first, they didn't know how to respond, however, something became _instantly_ obvious to them all.

"You all sense that right?" asked Rinoa

"Undoubtedly" replied Tifa.

"Oh yeah" stated Squall

"Even without this sense it's obvious" remarked Cloud

"They're kinda scary…" trembled Derpy

"Hmph. Just a bunch of ruffians if you ask me…" commented Rarity

"Well? You gonna say something or what?" commanded Scourge. Finally, at last, Squall decided to be the first one to speak to them

"I'm assuming you've been sent here against your will as well?" questioned Squall

"I guess you could say that…" replied Fiona

"Man, I don't think these guys get it at all!" declared Bark

"Maybe we should explain it to them…?" suggested Bean

"It don't look like we got a choice" stated Fang

"Be our guest, Scourge" offered Fiona. All of a sudden, Cloud's group became serious

"Here's the deal…" began Scourge "You see… most of the ones you see before you have sort of been 'forgotten' by everyone else. The fact that we live in an alternate universe or something doesn't really help, either"

"Huh? A parallel universe?" repeated Tifa

"Yeah that's right. Parallel to Mobius. Although they call it 'Moebius.' Everything is pretty much the exact opposite of 'Mobius' too." Explained Scourge

"Okay so you've been forgotten by the first Mobius?" queried Rinoa

"Correct! We've all decided to not take it anymore either! We've had it! We'll make them all pay once and for all! Then we'll see who gets forgotten then!" declared Scourge. That's when Cloud's group became even _more_ serious.

"I guess you could call us… The Moebius Counter" informed Fiona

"Hey that's actually a pretty good name Fiona!" complimented Fang

"Are you admitting what we think you're admitting?" asked Squall

"Are you saying you're entire purpose is to cause destruction?" asked Cloud

"Hey I think they're starting to get it!" realized Bark

"Took them long enough" remarked Bean

"All we know is that those Mobians are here too, so they're going to get what's coming to them once and for all!" declared Scourge

"Hey! You can't do stuff like that! It's wrong!" yelled Derpy

"So I was right then. You _are_ just a bunch of ruffians" stated Rarity

"Well then I guess we'll just have to 'ruff' you up" decided Fang. Rarity was taken aback by this.

"Well… I never!" huffed Rarity

"Come on Bark and Bean. Let's show them how 'rough' we can be!" suggested Fang

"Alright then" grinned Bark

"You're in for it now" warned Bean. Cloud and Squall stepped forward. But it was still uneven. That's when, shockingly, Rarity came forward as well!

"Hey… I thought you didn't like getting rough?" asked Fang

"Hmph. I'll show you just how 'rough' I can be when you insult me!" declared Rarity. Well… this would be… interesting…

End Music

Que: The One Star (TWEWY)

Everyone seemed to have made up their mind. Fang went after Rarity, Bean went after Squall, and Bark went after Cloud. Bark rushed Cloud and simply tried to do harsh punching combos, however, Cloud easily sidestepped all of them. Unexpectedly, Bean started throwing bombs at Squall! However, Squall was easily able to dodge them and the explosion radius as well. Fang had taken out a gun, which made Rarity tense. He started shooting at Rarity! The only thing Rarity could do was run away from Fang in zigzag patterns to dodge the bullets, which actually worked. All of this continued for quite some time, everyone unsure of how to actually be able to attack these creatures. Well… maybe not…

Cloud easily sidestepped another punch from Bark and counterattacked with a harsh ground slashing combo which ended with a jumping vertical north to south slash which forced Bark hurdling towards a building and slamming into it _hard_. As Squall continued to dodge bombs, he was actually getting closer and closer to Bean until he was right in front of him. Bean tried to hit him with a bomb at close range but Squall easily avoided it and followed it up with a harsh ground slashing combo of his own which ended with him pointing his gunblade at Bean like a gun! He pulled the trigger, causing a _huge_ explosion to occur. Rarity seemed to realize something and stopped avoiding the bullets! When Fang fired another shot at Rarity, it didn't hit her! This made Fang tense but Rarity smirk confidently. She was using her magic to block the bullets, but Fang didn't know that. Fang tried again and again, only to get the same result every time. Eventually, though, Fang tried again, but this time, Fang acted like _he_ got hit! Rarity had used her magic to deflect the shot back at Fang! Rarity quickly dashed toward Fang and turned around, bucking him as hard as she could, forcing him backward and slamming hard into a nearby building as well! Afterward, none of them were getting up. They won?

"Who's rough now?" boasted Rarity

End Music

Fang, Bark, and Bean disappeared.

"Looks like we underestimated them" realized Fiona

"Hmph. Whatever" remarked Scourge. With that, Fiona, Scourge and Honey left, but the others didn't go after them, they just glared at them as they watched them leave. Looks like Rarity can be "rough" too! As far as the next combined group… let's just say it's sort of an awkward combination with almost opposite personalities…

To be continued…

P.S.: I didn't have Honey talk at all on purpose. This becomes important later on. I just thought I should make that clear so you aren't confused.


	26. Chapter 25

Note: I hate to have to say this but we're still not _anywhere_ near the end of this INSANITY. Sorry?

**Chapter 25: Liven Things Up!**

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

Neku, Courage, and Applejack were still in the same area in the Shibuya UG when they fought and defeated Katz. They really had no idea what to do next, so, they began discussing things.

"I hope there aren't any more surprises from your world Courage" stated Neku

"Yeah… I hope so too" remarked Courage. There was a bit of silence following this, eventually though, Courage spoke up again.

"Although, I don't think there will be" assured Courage

"Really? How do ya know that?" asked Applejack

"Well, usually in my world, I get a sort of "bad feeling" whenever bad things happen and that remains even here, different world or not" answered Courage

"Wait… so you already _knew_ Katz was here?" gasped Neku

"No of course not. All I had was my "bad feeling." I didn't know if it was legitimate or not so that's why I didn't say anything about it beforehand" explained Courage

"Oh. Ah guess that makes sense…" commented Applejack

"When Katz showed up, that only confirmed to me that my "bad feelings" are still legitimate even here, despite the fact that it's a different world" announced Courage

"Getting any "bad feelings" now?" asked Neku

"I can say that I'm… not. Not yet anyway" replied Courage. With that out of the way, they moved on to the important matter at hand.

"You said that you're other friends are here too, right Applejack?" asked Neku

"Well ah _seriously_ doubt ah'm the only pony here, so yes, they should be here _somewhere_" answered Applejack

"Alright we should probably try to find them then. We may be able to put our heads together and figure out what's going on, so to speak" suggested Neku

"Well it's better than doin' nothin'" remarked Applejack

"That's for sure…" added Courage.

With that, the group continued moving through the Shibuya UG. However, they only had to enter a new area before finding what it was they were looking for. They found Pinkie Pie and Luffy. However, when Applejack realized it was Pinkie Pie, she formed an outright annoyed look on her face. Neku and Courage easily noticed this.

"Oh no…" muttered Applejack

"What? Isn't that one of your friends?" asked Courage

"Unfortunately, yeah it is…" replied Applejack

"What do you mean unfortunately?" asked Neku

"Well… it's just… she's kind of… how can ah put this kindly… hyper…" informed Applejack. This only confused Neku and Courage. They wouldn't be confused for long however…

"Oh my gosh! Applejack! It's really you!" cheered Pinkie Pie as she dashed toward Applejack and then hopped in circles around her, as Applejack continued to have an annoyed look on her face. Neku and Courage now had dumbfounded looks on their faces. They were no longer confused, though. However, it was just beginning.

"Oh! There really are other talking ponies! That's… so… awesome!" grinned Luffy. At this point, Neku and Courage sweatdropped. They had no idea whatsoever how they could get these two to get serious.

"Hi Pinkie Pie. Figures you'd be here too" greeted Applejack

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you here too" remarked Pinkie

"So I'm assuming you're a friend of Applejack's?" queried Neku

"Yup!" replied Pinkie as she nodded enthusiastically. After all of this, at last, everyone introduced one another and spoke about everything that's happened to them in the Shibuya UG so far. Afterward, though, Pinkie Pie and Luffy had _huge_ grins on their faces, making everyone else sweatdrop again.

"A talking dog? That's even _more_ awesome!" cheered Luffy

"And you're cute too!" complimented Pinkie which made Courage blush, embarrassed. After this, though, they began serious discussions about the incident itself.

"So you guys ran into enemies from Luffy's world…" remarked Courage

"And you guys ran into an enemy from the doggies world" added Luffy. Courage sweatdropped again.

"We tain't any closer to findin' out who caused this though" reminded Applejack.

"Good point. There's no way we can determine who's behind this incident with just only everything that's happened to us so far" remarked Neku

"So what are we supposed to do now then?" asked Courage. All of a sudden, Luffy and Pinkie Pie became serious.

"It's obvious isn't it?" asked Luffy

"It is to me" remarked Pinkie

"Uh… mind sharin'?" asked Applejack

"When we explore this place, we seem to occasionally run into others that we end up fighting, correct?" asked Luffy

"Yeah… that's right…" answered Neku

"So we just have to keep exploring this awesome place" informed Pinkie. Now, Neku, Applejack, and Courage found themselves in an awkward situation. They were very hyper, yet, when they got serious, they made a whole lot of sense. They were dumbfounded, with looks on their faces to match. However, they knew that what they said was correct.

"That's… actually a good idea…" remarked Neku

"Yeah, if we continued exploring this place, we're bound to run into others eventually that we'll unfortunately end up fighting" realized Courage

"And that'll give us more information to go on… right?" queried Applejack

"Oh! Good going Applejack! You're absolutely right!" remarked Pinkie

"What kinda enemies will we run into ya think?" asked Applejack

"I dunno. Probably more meanie McMean Pants like those meanies with guns me and Luffy beat" stated Pinkie

"Speakin' o' which… I still can't believe you beat a group a humans with guns" announced Applejack

"Well she did! She helped me out quite a bit!" informed Luffy. This only made Pinkie Pie blush, embarrassed.

At this point, Neku, Courage, and Applejack realized that what Luffy and Pinkie Pie suggested was the best way to handle this incident. However, there was still something nagging at Neku. So, he just had to bring it up.

"There's no doubt that finding others that we end up fighting will give us more information about who or what may be responsible for this incident that's for sure…" began Neku as he now had everyone's full attention "However, even so, that doesn't necessarily mean that we'll actually be able to find out who or what actually _caused_ this incident, you know?" Everyone had dumbfounded looks on their faces again. They realized Neku was right. However, Luffy and Pinkie Pie just began smiling again.

"Wow! That's a pretty good point! You're right Neky!" remarked Pinkie as Neku sweatdropped at his new nickname.

"Well as long as we try to gather more information I think we'll be okay" commented Luffy

"Yeah, it's not like we have anything else to do anyway" added Courage

"That's a good point actually…" realized Applejack

At this point, the new combined group knew what they had to do now. However, the obvious question was… would they run into more enemies they will end up fighting? Of course they will. Even more strangely, it would be similar enemies that another combined group already ran into. Will they be able to come out of it safely too? We'll see…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: Try to guess at whom they'll run into and end up fighting if you want to…


	27. Chapter 26

Note: Familiar enemies…

**Chapter 26: Impossible Dreams?**

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

Neku, Courage, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Luffy continued to stay in their current location in the Shibuya UG. They already knew what they had to do. In order to confirm it, though, Neku spoke up.

"So… if we just explore more of the Shibuya UG… we'll find others that we'll end up fighting?" asked Neku

"It's happened so far hasn't it?" replied Luffy

"Yeah, besides, what else are we supposed to do? Just standing around here is booooooooooooring…" added Pinkie Pie. Neku, Applejack, and Courage sweatdropped at that statement.

"Ah can't believe ah'm about to say this, but, Pinkie's right. Just standin' around here ain't gonna do us any good" stated Applejack

"They're bringing up good point, you know. I think it's time we try to find the enemies and villains here instead of the other way around" suggested Courage. Neku was embarrassed now, for once. Because everyone had good points.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, in order for all of us to return to where we belong, we have to figure out who caused this incident and why. After that, we have to get them to send us all back to our original worlds, by force if we have to" remarked Neku

"Exactly" commented Luffy.

As the combined group moved into another area of the Shibuya UG, they found what they were looking for, though, it wasn't exactly what they were expecting to find. Neku, Applejack and Courage were dumbstruck and had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Luffy and Pinkie Pie however, just had huge grins plastered on their faces. What they found were two… creatures. One was a black cat with blue and red eyes. While the other, was, surprisingly, sort of dressed like a pirate as well. She was a brown cat-like creature as well except she didn't have a tail. However, because she looked like a pirate, the group just had to ask.

"Friend a yours Luffy?" asked Applejack

"Nope. I've never seen a pirate like that _ever_" answered Luffy

"I wonder who they could be then…" wondered Courage

"Well there's only one way to find out" remarked Pinkie as she started to hop towards the two. The rest of the group tried to stop her, but, it was already too late. The two creatures had already noticed the new group in the area. The black cat was called Tat, while the pirate-looking creature was named Leorina. Surprisingly, since they didn't have a choice at this point, Neku spoke up to the two first.

"Uh… hi there. Were you sent here out of nowhere too?" asked Neku

"Yeah. I guess you could say that" replied Tat

"I see other people from multiple different worlds are here as well" stated Leorina. All of a sudden, the group became tense for a moment, shocked that Leorina had realized that this quickly.

"Yeah… how… did you know?" asked Courage

"It's actually pretty obvious from just looking at all of you" answered Leorina

"Besides, we were told this beforehand" informed Tat. This caused Leorina to slightly strike Tat with her left elbow.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to say that!" reminded Leorina. It was too late though, obviously. Of course, this information made the group become much more serious.

"Told by whom?" asked Luffy

"I'm sorry but my friend here has said too much already. I can't tell you" informed Leorina

"Why? You're stuck here too aren't you? Shouldn't we work together so we can all get back to our homes?" suggested Pinkie

"Yeah… why so secretive all of a sudden?" asked Applejack

"Look… don't take this the wrong way, but, the world we're from likes to handle things on its own. That's just the way it is, sorry" explained Leorina. Now, the group became suspicious. Why wouldn't these two work with them? Plus, how did they already know that multiple people from multiple different worlds were involved in this incident? They were very suspicious of them indeed. After an awkward moment of silence, Tat finally spoke up again.

"Hey… since they're here… shouldn't we ask them?" asked Tat

"Oh yeah… I guess we should…" realized Leorina

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Courage

"We're actually trying to find someone and we're wondering if you've seen him" replied Leorina

"Aww… a missing friend? We'll definitely help any way we can!" assured Pinkie

"Thanks. We appreciate that" remarked Tat

"His name is Klonoa. He pretty much looks like a black and white rabbit with blue clothes. Have you seen him?" asked Leorina. All of a sudden, the group became serious again.

"Well… maybe we have… maybe we haven't…" answered Neku

"Tell ya what. Ya give us your information and we'll give ya ours" smirked Applejack. Finally, at last, Leorina and Tat became serious.

"I already told you. I can't" repeated Leorina

"Then we can't tell you either. Soooooory" remarked Pinkie

"What should we do now?" asked Tat

"I guess we no longer have any other option…" decided Leorina. Then, Leorina and Tat seemed to take fighting stances. This… actually didn't surprise the group. Luffy and Neku stepped forward.

"Let's see how good of a pirate you really are…" remarked Luffy

"Now that I'm thinking about it… you're giving me a sense of… corruption. I suppose we should have known it would come to this" stated Neku. Well geez, here we go again!

End Music

Que: Make or Break (TWEWY)

Everyone seems to have made up their minds. Tat went after Neku while Leorina went after Luffy. Tat simply tried to slash Neku with her cat claws. Leorina just rushed Luffy and simply tried striking Luffy with physical attacks, punches and kicks. However, Neku and Luffy were easily able to sidestep and simply avoid Tat and Leorina's attacks. Despite this, Neku and Luffy didn't know what to do though. Eventually, after awhile of dodging more attacks, they did something. Neku jumped backwards to dodge another attack and slightly extended out his arms, then, amazingly, lightning bolts came out of his hands, severely shocking Tat! Meanwhile, Luffy easily avoided another attack by Leorina and counterattacked with a swift kick to her gut, stunning her. This allowed Luffy to do simple physical attacks himself, assaulting Leorina with a barrage of punches and kicks that ended with a harsh right-handed punch to the jaw that forced Leorina to slide backwards for a bit. Neku also eventually stopped shocking Tat with electricity as well.

However, despite badly beaten, they were still standing! Tat now began disappearing and reappearing randomly around Neku, trying to confuse him with her speed and slash him. It actually worked slightly. Neku would occasionally be slashed every once in a while. Meanwhile, Leorina had taken out an RPG-like weapon and fired it! A purplish energy ball came out of it and came hurdling towards Luffy. Luffy avoided it easily by simply jumping out of the way, but, did not expect what happened next! A huge explosion occurred, which forced Luffy to land and slide backwards a bit. Things became intense now. Neku was occasionally getting slashed, and Luffy was barely avoiding the explosion radius, but, there was absolutely no way they were going to give up. Eventually, they had it. Neku, somehow, was able to emanate an electricity shockwave from him that struck Tat and allowed Neku to severely shock Tat some more with more lightning bolts. Luffy jumped _over_ the purplish energy ball and used the explosion to his advantage to fall towards Leorina.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" shouted Luffy as he used his rubber power to throw multiple punches at Leorina really fast, exactly like a Gatling gun. Every punch struck Leorina and Luffy kept it up for awhile until a final punch sent Leorina crashing into a nearby building, hitting it _hard_. Neku also released Tat from his electricity shocks, which resulted in Tat simply falling to the ground. They weren't getting up, plus, they were disappearing. They won…

"Just so you know… we haven't seen Klonoa" informed Neku

End Music

Without anyone else saying anything, Leorina spoke up.

"Please… save Klonoa. He's being manipulated and completely used. Please… save him…" begged Leorina. With that, Leorina and Tat disappeared. The group was _unbelievably_ serious now…

The next combined group, however, would be a group of forgotten and underestimated creatures…

To be continued…

P.S.: No more MLP characters for awhile now. Sorry…?


	28. Chapter 27

Note: This next combination really shouldn't surprise you in my opinion…

**Chapter 27: Creature Collaboration**

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

Klonoa and Mighty were still in the same area as before. Unfortunately, that also meant that they were still in the same area where they had fought Mighty's "old friends" Team Chaotix. Mighty seemed serious, however, Klonoa also had a sense that Mighty was still slightly upset as well. Klonoa knew _exactly_ how he felt. Klonoa still felt that way even now. Despite all of that, however, Klonoa still attempted to cheer Mighty up.

"Just forget about them Mighty. They're gone now. I know you may not have a lot of friends now… but... I'm the same way. You and I are so similar it's almost… scary. Besides… us underestimated and forgotten creatures have to stick together! You and I are friends after all right? Even if we won't see each other ever again after all of this is over…" stated Klonoa. Mighty finally looked up and was back to his old self for the most part.

"You're right! We are friends! We'll continue to survive no matter what the odds are or what's thrown at us!" declared Might. Klonoa smiled now too, glad to see that Mighty was all better, however, Mighty spoke up again.

"Sorry about that Klonoa. I shouldn't be moping around, especially around you, since, like you said, we both have scary similar aspects of our lives" remarked Mighty

"It's alright. Don't worry about it" replied Klonoa.

With this out of the way, the two moved on to the matter at hand. This was obviously figuring out what to do next.

"So now what should we do?" asked Klonoa

"Well, since Chaotix was here, I'm pretty sure that means other Mobians are here too" realized Mighty

"Yeah… I _seriously_ doubt I'm the only one from my world too. The other people from my world are probably looking for me too. The only problem is… I don't want to be found" added Klonoa

"Well in that case it makes things a lot more difficult unfortunately. Because that means we have to find other that won't try to capture us, or turn us in or whatever" informed Mighty. Unfortunately, this made Klonoa slightly upset.

"Yeah… I guess it does…" moped Klonoa. Mighty quickly tried to make Klonoa feel better like he did for him.

"But don't worry! I'm sure everything will work out fine!" assured Mighty. This _did_ make Klonoa feel better and he was smiling again, however, even Mighty wasn't sure if they would actually be safe or not.

After all of this, Mighty and Klonoa knew what they had to do. They couldn't think about what might happen or who they would run into, they just had to do it. So, they did. They continued to move through the Shibuya UG. Eventually, they did find other. They were even other creatures like them, too. They became tense and took a slightly defensive stance. It was Tails and Dorumon. However, when Mighty saw Tails, he relaxed a little, and, was actually quite shocked. Klonoa noticed this instantly.

"Do you know one of them?" asked Klonoa

"Yeah… but… honestly, I didn't expect him to be here too" answered Mighty

"But I thought you said that other Mobians were here too?" reminded Klonoa

"That's true I did. It's just… well… he actually had the courage to go against Sonic and succeeded and now they treat him like an enemy when he's really not. He's actually a lot like us, the only difference is that he actually _did_ something about his underestimation" explained Mighty, after this, Mighty tried to get Tails and Dorumon's attention.

"Tails! Is that really you?" called Mighty. Tails and Dorumon turned towards the voices and saw Mighty and Klonoa. Tails recognized Mighty as well.

"Mighty… you're here too?" asked Tails

"Yup. To be honest I'm surprised you're here too…" replied Mighty

After this, the groups came together and introduced one another and shared everything that's happened to them so far. Afterwards, everyone was serious all of a sudden again.

"Well… it looks like there are more forgotten, underestimated, and manipulated creatures than I originally thought" realized Tails

"Seems that way" commented Dorumon

"But isn't that a good thing?" asked Klonoa

"Yeah… it's like you said earlier… us underestimated, forgotten, and manipulated creatures have to stick together" suggested Mighty

"Hmm… yeah… good idea" remarked Tails. At last, they began discussing the actual incident and who or what may be behind it.

"Alright… so you guys ran into Chaotix. Which really isn't that surprising really" remarked Tails

"Yeah… I guess not…" commented Mighty

"And you guys really ran into Joka?" asked Klonoa

"Yeah. That's what he introduced himself as" replied Dorumon.

"You really defeated Joka, too?" asked Klonoa

"Of course. We wouldn't be here standing in front of you if we lost" reminded Tails. Klonoa now blushed, embarrassed that he didn't realize it sooner.

"Which obviously means you guys beat Chaotix too" realized Dorumon. Mighty became serious, yet said nothing

"Yeah that's right" announced Klonoa

"They got what they deserved" declared Mighty. Everyone smirked.

"Yeah…" remarked Tails. Finally, they decided to try to figure out who, or what, is behind this incident.

"So… who do you think is behind this incident?" asked Dorumon

"Good question. Very good question indeed…" remarked Tails

"Do you think it might have been Sonic?" asked Mighty. All of a sudden, everyone became serious.

"Heh. I suppose it's possible…" remarked Tails.

"But Tails… should we really be drawing conclusions this quickly?" asked Dorumon

"Yeah… I understand your anger at Sonic for everything he did to you too Mighty but I don't think this is the correct way to go about it" added Klonoa. Tails and Mighty just smirked.

"Actually, to be honest, as much as I'd _like_ Sonic to be the one behind this incident, I actually don't think he is" announced Mighty

"Yeah… believe it or not, I don't actually think Sonic is behind this, no matter how badly I secretly _want_ him to be the one behind this" added Tails

"Huh? You don't?" asked Dorumon

"I'm glad to hear you say that but why _can't_ he be behind this incident?" asked Klonoa

"It's simple really. It's true that Sonic has a lot of power, however, there's absolutely _no way whatsoever_ that he has _nearly_ enough power to cause this incident. Besides, you have to remember that there are more than just Mobians here. There are tons of different people and creatures from tons of different kinds of worlds. There's _no way_ he has the power to bring all of that together, especially into an unknown world like this. So, unfortunately, I don't think Sonic is behind this" explained Tails. Everyone else was in utter shock, but, realized Tails was absolutely right.

"Okay… if Sonic isn't behind it… then who, or what, _is_ behind this incident?" asked Mighty

"That's the question isn't it?" stated Dorumon

"To be completely honest… I'm not even sure if anyone from my world has the power to cause this incident" informed Klonoa

"Yeah, unfortunately, we don't have enough information to go on. We need to obtain more information to determine who or what is truly behind this incident" suggested Tails

"That's fine and all, but, how are we supposed to do that?" asked Mighty

"It's obvious isn't it? All we have to do is explore more of this place" answered Dorumon. However, Mighty was obviously still confused

"I think what he's trying to say is that we keep running into others that we end up fighting. If we continue to explore this place, it's bound to happen again. Then, maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to get some more information as to who or what may be behind this incident" explained Klonoa

"Exactly. I couldn't have said it better myself" complimented Tails. This made Klonoa blush, embarrassed again.

They knew what they had to do, and they'd do it. However, they would find familiar faces. Who are just like them as well. The only difference is, they aren't fighting back and are doing what they are told to do. Can they still go through it, knowing they are like them and are being used, manipulated, and underestimated as well? We'll see…

End Music

To be continued…

Note: It should be pretty obvious who they'll fight. If it's not… well… you'll find out won't you?


	29. Chapter 28

Note: Slightly sad chapter this week. I guess…

**Chapter 28: Manipulation…**

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

Klonoa, Mighty, Tails, and Dorumon stayed where they were at in the Shibuya UG. They knew what they had to do. But now, the concern seemed to be who, or what, exactly they'd end up running into next.

"Not to state the obvious, but, so far we've been running into our own enemies from our own worlds" reminded Klonoa

"Except for us that is" added Dorumon

"Right. We ran into an enemy from your world Klonoa" reminded Tails

"Yeah but that's what Klonoa meant. We've all ran into our own enemies so far" explained Mighty

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" asked Tails

"Yeah… I'm quite confused myself…" added Dorumon

"What I'm trying to say is that with what has happened so far, it wouldn't surprise me if we ran into other people from our worlds that will end up fighting us" announced Klonoa. This actually caused Mighty, Tails, and Dorumon to have dumbstruck and dumbfounded looks on their faces because they realized that what Klonoa was saying was absolutely correct. However, then, everyone in the group seemed to become serious all of a sudden.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, isn't that a good thing?" asked Tails

"Actually, yeah, it probably is. It will allow us to further prove ourselves" replied Mighty

"Not just that, but also get rid of our underestimation even _more_" added Dorumon

"Maybe, just maybe, stop people from using and manipulating us as well" queried Klonoa. With that, the group made up their minds and began moving through the Shibuya UG once again.

However it only took them going through two areas of the Shibuya UG before they found others. One looked like a priestess and was a monkey-like creature and was yellow. The other was a dog and cat-like creature that was yellow as well with blue gem-like eyes. It was Lolo and Popka. When Klonoa realized it, he became serious _immediately_. When the others realized it, they knew they were from Klonoa's world and everyone else became serious as well.

"Finally… I found you Klonoa…" remarked Lolo

"Yeah… I guess you did…" commented Klonoa. Klonoa was still _very_ serious.

"Where have ya been this whole time?" asked Popka

"Where do you think? I was sent here out of nowhere too just like you two" answered Klonoa

"Oh… right… of course" laughed Popka

"Who are they?" asked Lolo. She was obviously asking about Klonoa's friends. So, they all introduced themselves to Lolo and Popka. Afterward though, before Lolo and Popka could say anything, the others spoke.

"All of us are very similar to Klonoa" informed Mighty

"Huh? But you're all different creatures from different worlds aren't you?" asked Lolo

"Yeah! How are you similar to Klonoa?" added Popka

"We mean in the way we are treated in our own world" answered Dorumon. At this point, Lolo and Popka became serious

"We're all underestimated, manipulated, and pretty much used by our so called 'friends.' Except for me that is. I fought it, and now they treat me like an enemy despite everything that I'm doing actually being the right thing to do" explained Tails. However, Lolo and Popka seemed to just ignore everything they said and spoke directly to Klonoa.

"Please come back Klonoa. We need you" suggested Lolo

"Yeah! Come with us okay?" added Popka. Now, Klonoa was the most serious he's _ever_ been.

"No" replied Klonoa

"What do you mean no?" shouted Popka

"Yes Klonoa you have to…" began Lolo

"Why are you doing this Lolo and Popka?" interrupted Klonoa. Lolo and Popka didn't say anything so Klonoa continued

"You're being used, manipulated, and underestimated too aren't you? Just stop! Fight back with me! Please!" pleaded Klonoa. Lolo and Popka became really serious now too.

"We can't. We just can't" replied Lolo

"Oh really? Why not?" asked Mighty

"Because we're not strong enough that's why not!" shouted Popka

"They're too strong for us. We have to do as they say, or they'll kill us. Plain and simple" informed Lolo.

"No you don't" remarked Dorumon

"That's right. Just like us, I'm sure you two have unbelievable power hidden within you, waiting for the right moment to be released. If you fought back with us, there's no doubt in my mind it'll be released" added Tails

"I'm sorry. We just can't" remarked Lolo

"Looks like we'll be bringing you back by force then!" declared Popka as Lolo and Popka took fighting stances. Klonoa stepped forward, as did Dorumon and they both took out their weapons. You've got to be kidding me…

End Music

Que: Hybrid English (TWEWY)

Popka went after Dorumon and, believe it or not, Lolo actually went after Klonoa. Popka tried to slash Dorumon with his claws. Lolo simply tried to attack Klonoa with physical attacks, simple punches and kicks. Dorumon and Klonoa easily dodged the attacks like they were nothing. They simply dodged and moved out of the way of the attacks. Eventually, Dorumon and Klonoa dodged another attack and then counterattacked. Dorumon struck Popka with a harsh ground slashing combo which ended with him blasting Popka with another dark fireball from his mouth, forcing Popka backwards. Klonoa used his ring like a sword and struck Lolo like a wind blade was protruding out of his ring. Klonoa did a harsh ground combo, then, used his ring to blow Lolo backwards and slam hard into a nearby building with a large gust of wind from his ring.

It wasn't over yet though. Popka and Lolo weren't giving up just yet. Popka went after Dorumon with his claw slashes again, except this time, the attacks were much more intense. Lolo, believe it or not, seemed to be focusing as if she was preparing something then, shockingly, began using magic spells to try to attack Klonoa with! Although she was really only trying one spell. It was a spell where an "air bubble" ball blasted toward Klonoa. This was done because the "air bubble" ball was difficult to see. At least normally, anyway. However, because Klonoa could use and control the wind, he saw it _easily_. Klonoa dodged it easily, however then, the ball exploded! This was actually unexpected and forced Klonoa backwards, Klonoa taking only little damage because the explosion was only an explosion of air sort of. Things became quite intense afterward either way. However, Dorumon and Klonoa were _still_ able to dodge the attacks quite easily. Even Klonoa was able to dodge Lolo's spell and even the explosion radius. Dorumon simply just had to dodge and move out of the way of Popka's attacks faster, which he did quite easily. Klonoa just jumped around and made sure he was out of the explosion radius as well. Eventually, they had enough and they knew it was time to end it. Dorumon dodged another one of Popka's slashes and counterattacked with another harsh ground slashing combo ending with another ice shard blast from Dorumon's mouth striking Popka in the stomach and forcing him backwards and to slam into a nearby building _hard_. Klonoa dashed towards Lolo. Lolo tried hitting Klonoa with another air bubble spell, but he easily avoided it. Klonoa reached Lolo and did another harsh ground "wind sword" combo once again ending with another harsh gust of wind blasting from Klonoa's ring, forcing Lolo backwards and slamming into a nearby building harsh as well. They both fell to the ground and weren't moving. They won, but, it was an empty victory.

"Lolo… Popka… I'm sorry…" remarked Klonoa

End Music

Lolo and Popka were disappearing. Lolo spoke up.

"I wish we could fight back. Really I do. But you also have to understand that we don't want to die either…" informed Lolo

"Yeah, but, if anyone can do it, it's you Klonoa. Good luck…" added Popka as the two fully disappeared.

This only made the group become even _more_ serious. Finally, at last, we would see how the final group was holding up. Little did they know, however, that they were about to make a shocking discovery…

To be continued…

P.S.: Rejoice. MLP: FiM characters return next week. Yay?


	30. Chapter 29

Note: This one _should_ be interesting. Also… MLP: FiM characters are back. _

**Chapter 29: Discovery**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Princess Luna had finally determined that it would be best if they all worked together in this incident. Luna was still depressed a little, but, other than that, she wanted to go back home just like the rest of them did. More than that though, she wanted to see her sister again. However, the problem quickly became obvious to them. What were they supposed to do now? Well… that's _exactly_ what they were about to discuss.

"So… Vinyl Scratch…" called Hei

"Yeah? What's up?" asked Vinyl

"Didn't you say your other friends were here too?" asked Hei

"I think the answer to that should be obvious by now. With Princess Luna here too, there's _no way_ that the others aren't here as well. So, yeah, they're probably here. Why?" answered Vinyl

"Well… perhaps we should attempt to find them?" suggested Hei

"Neigh!" shouted Luna

"Why not?" asked Hei

"They… do no liketh us. They are scared of us" replied Luna as she became depressed again. Vinyl Scratch sighed.

"How many times do I have to say it? No pony cares about that anymore. In fact, from what I've seen, most ponies like you a lot Luna. They want to get to know you better that's all. They aren't scared of you at all" reminded Vinyl

"Art thou sure?" asked Luna

"Yes I'm sure" replied Vinyl. This made Luna feel better, but only a little.

"Anyway… I suppose we probably _should_ try to find them. That way we can share information and we can possibly determine who is responsible for what's going on here" remarked Vinyl

"My thoughts exactly. Because we have pretty much nothing to go on in determining who or what caused this incident" commented Hei

"It is decided then. Shall we take our leave then?" suggested Luna.

"Yup!" smiled Vinyl as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Let's go then" decided Hei.

That's exactly what the new group of three did. They began moving through more of the Shibuya UG. They actually went through several areas. Strangely, and quite awkwardly and ironically, they didn't run into a single soul. No one, absolutely no one. Not even enemies. It was awkwardly quiet. Too quiet honestly and Hei realized it _instantly_. Hei then began to get a bad feeling, however, said nothing as the three continued moving through the Shibuya UG. Eventually, they came across another area. When Hei saw what was in the area, believe it or not, he actually became tense. He quickly pushed Vinyl Scratch and Luna behind him, to prevent them from being seen. Hei attempted to hide as well too believe it or not. Obviously, this confused and concerned Vinyl Scratch and Luna.

"What's wrong?" asked Vinyl

"Yes, what ith thy problem?" added Luna

"Take a look for yourself. But be careful. If we're seen, we're screwed" warned Hei. This only confused Vinyl Scratch and Luna even _more_. So, they did the only thing they could do. They looked to see what Hei had seen. However, when they did, not only were they no longer confused, they became tense as well.

What was it the three had come upon? Well… they had come upon, either by sheer luck, chance, coincidence, or possibly even fate, the stare down that was _still_ going on between the two "groups" of legendary pokemon. Mewtwo's group and Arceus' group. However, obviously, they had absolutely no idea they were legendary pokemon let alone even pokemon. Vinyl Scratch and Luna quickly went back to hiding with Hei. Everyone was still tense, even Hei believe it or not. There's only one thing the group could do. Try to figure out what they were and what they were doing.

"So the obvious question is… what are they?" stated Hei

"Yeah… not only that… if you noticed, there seemed to sort of be two 'groups' of them. That would at least explain why there was so much room between them" queried Vinyl. All of a sudden, Luna became serious.

"We sensed great power form them as well" informed Luna. This made Vinyl Scratch and Hei become serious as well.

"So basically… they're very strong" realized Hei

"Correct" replied Luna however; she continued "However… there is a clear difference between thy two 'groups' of them" informed Luna

"What do you mean?" asked Vinyl

"Thy group on thy right had a sense of 'corruption' to them. However, thy group on thy left did not. To be honest, thy group on the left had a sort of 'calming' aura to them. Which is the only way we can describe it" answered Luna

"Wait… are you saying that the group on the right is evil while the group on the left is good?" asked Hei

"Incorrect! We are simply informing thou of what our magic is telling us" replied Luna.

That's when Vinyl Scratch seemed to remember and realize something. When she did, she became even _tenser_, and had broken into a cold sweat. Hei and Luna noticed instantly.

"What is it Vinyl Scratch?" asked Hei

"Yes, what is thy problem?" added Luna

"I… I think I might know what they are…" announced Vinyl. This actually made Hei and Luna become tenser as well. After a moment of awkward silence, Vinyl Scratch continued.

"I told you guys about the first person I met here and became friends with, Brian Yzerman, right?" asked Vinyl

"Yes, you did" answered Hei

"What about him?" asked Luna

"Didn't I also tell you guys what he told me?" reminded Vinyl. Then, finally, Hei and Luna realized what Vinyl Scratch was about to say. When they did realize it, they became even _tenser_. When Vinyl realized that they realized it, she became even _more_ serious. She then spoke again.

"That's right. However, obviously, I don't have any solid proof. But, when you think about it, it's the only thing that makes any sense" remarked Vinyl. Hei and Luna now became very serious as well.

"So… these are the 'legendary pokemon?'" queried Hei

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm only saying it's possible that they are the legendary pokemon Brian spoke of. If he was still here, he could tell us for sure…" moped Vinyl

"As we mentioned, they all contain great power. We do not see how thine are not legendary pokemon" reminded Luna.

"If anything contains the power to cause this incident, they do" accused Vinyl

"Calm down Vinyl Scratch. Try to relax and think clearly. Let's not draw any conclusions too quickly. Could one of them, or perhaps all of them, caused this incident? Yes. However, we need more information before we draw any conclusions" stated Hei. Finally, at last, Vinyl Scratch did relax and calm down, pretty much returning to her old self for the most part.

"You're right. Sorry…" remarked Vinyl

"Its fine" commented Hei

"Do not worry thyself about it" added Luna. However, now, Hei spoke up again.

"We need to get out of here. If we stay here too much longer we're bound to be seen eventually. If that happens, we're pretty much screwed" warned Hei

"Yeah, you're definitely right there. Let's go back to trying to find our friends again" suggested Vinyl

"Very well then. Shall we?" decided Luna as the three got out of there as quickly as they possibly could without being noticed. They began exploring the Shibuya UG again in an attempt to find Vinyl Scratch and Luna's other friends.

However, it seemed as though the legendary pokemon already knew the three were there watching and just did nothing about it. Well, Mewtwo's group seemed to realize it anyway, as all of the legendary pokemon in Mewtwo's groups had small smirks on all of their faces. As far as Arceus' group, however, they seemed like they were so focused on keeping an eye on Mewtwo's group that they didn't even realize the other three were there watching.

However, Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Princess Luna would soon get what they wanted. They would run into others that are in the Shibuya UG as well. They would even be other ponies. However, they wouldn't be the type of ponies they were hoping to run into. Especially for Princess Luna… what exactly was going to happen to them? What were they going to run into? Would they be able to get through it? We'll see…

End Music

To be continued…

P.S.: A certain group of enemies will appear and be fought for the last time next time. It _should_ be obvious who they are… if not… you'll find out next week I guess. _


	31. Chapter 30

Note: A certain group of familiar enemies will be fought for the last time.

**Chapter 30: Return of the Shadowbolts**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Princess Luna had already left the area where they saw the two groups of legendary pokemon staring down each other. Besides, they all knew that if they had stayed any longer, they would have been discovered and things would have become incredibly worse for them. So, they left, ensuring that perhaps it would be as if they weren't there _at all_. However, obviously, they had absolutely no idea that one of the groups of legendary pokemon knew they were there, but just didn't say anything. That didn't really matter however. Now, as the group continued walking through the Shibuya UG, they were trying to figure out exactly what it was the two "groups" of legendary pokemon were doing.

"Luna… you said that your magic was telling you that one of the groups was good, while the other group was bad?" asked Hei

"Incorrect! As we told thou already, it was not a certain matter. All we can say for certain is that is what we sensed" reminded Luna

"Yeah, but, you still said that your feeling was that one of the groups was good, while the other group was bad, or at least, had a sense of corruption" stated Vinyl

"True. Honestly, we have no idea if our feeling is thy absolute truth or not" announced Luna

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter who was good and who was bad. What _does_ matter though, is what in the world were they doing?" asked Hei

"Yeah… it was like they were in some sort of staring contest or something. However, it seemed much more serious than that…" queried Vinyl

"Yes… it was as if they were waiting for the other to make some sort of move…" added Luna

"That's the sense I got as well. The only question now is… what exactly were they waiting for? Not only that, but, why weren't any of them saying something?" asked Hei

"Well, unfortunately, they only way to find that out would be to ask them. However obviously we can't do that" answered Vinyl

"Correct. We would all be in serious peril. It is possible all of thy might have attacked us. We would have been seriously outnumbered, as well as it being impossible for us to win" added Luna

"Without a doubt. I suppose all we can do for now is to gather other information and worry about them later and deal with them if or when that happens" suggested Hei

"Yes. That would be the best course of action" remarked Luna

"I guess so…" commented Vinyl.

At this point, Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Luna continued to try to find Vinyl Scratch and Luna's friends. To no avail, they still found absolutely nothing. Well, that is until they were going through another area of the Shibuya UG. They were shouted at by an unknown voice.

"Finally! We found you at last… Luna!" boomed an unknown voice. Luna seemed to recognize the voice _instantly_. When she did, she actually began trembling shockingly, and she became quite tense, sweating a little as well. Hei and Vinyl Scratch turned to face the voices. However, Luna wasn't moving. It was the same group of three black ponies as before. Yes, unfortunately, it was the Shadowbolts once again.

After awhile of looking at them, Vinyl Scratch seemed to realize who they were as well. When she did, even _she_ became tense, sweating a little as well. Hei noticed it.

"Who are you?" asked Hei

"Why don't you ask one of your friends? They seem to have realized who we are…" suggested Shadowbolt. Hei looked over at Vinyl Scratch, who was still tense. He then looked over at Luna, who still hadn't turned around yet. Finally, at last, Vinyl Scratch said something, but she was still tense.

"You're… the Shadowbolts…" realized Vinyl

"Bingo!" exclaimed another Shadowbolt

"The Shadowbolts?" repeated Hei

"That's right" remarked another Shadowbolt. Finally, at last, Luna turned around to face them. Not only that, but she had a serious and angry look on her face as well. Vinyl Scratch finally relaxed as well and became serious too.

"They're the remains of Nightmare Moon. We told you about that didn't we?" informed Vinyl

"You did" replied Hei

"What do thou want?" asked Luna. The Shadowbolts all now formed evil smirks on their faces.

"What do you think we want" asked a Shadowbolt. Afterward, Luna became tense again, seemingly knowing what it is they wanted. No one was saying another, so another Shadowbolt spoke up again.

"Give in Luna! It's time for the night to become forever! Let us rule over Equestria in an eternal night!" declared a Shadowbolt. Now… Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and even Luna became unbelievably serious.

"No. That is not who we are anymore. We have moved on with our lives. Everypony accepts us for who we are. Ponies everywhere likes, and even love us" stated Luna

"Oh? What about what Celestia did to you? That was way too harsh don't you think?" asked another Shadowbolt

"No. It wasn't. She was only doing what she thought was best for us. She had no choice. We've made up. We are friends, as well as sisters once again" replied Luna

"Basically, what she's trying to say, is that the only fractions of Nightmare Moon left, are you all" added Vinyl

"In the end… your 'plans' are nothing but utter nonsense that has no chance of succeeding in the slightest way whatsoever" remarked Hei. Now, the Shadowbolts became angry, and they all took fighting positions.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! We were actually hoping you'd say something like that!" announced a Shadowbolt

"That's right! Because now we'll just do it by force! We'll beat you, then, we'll make you transform into Nightmare Moon again. Finally, not just Equestria, but all worlds everywhere will fall into a state of eternal night! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" declared another Shadowbolt.

"We would have been able to beat you're sister if it wasn't for that annoying human with her!" informed another Shadowbolt

"Wait… you saw another human?" gasped Luna

"We told you, it doesn't matter! Now, prepare yourselves!" ordered another Shadowbolt. Finally… Luna stepped forward. However, Hei had stepped forward as well.

"The best way to fight darkness… is with darkness. Vinyl Scratch, please stay out of this one if you don't mind" suggested Hei

"Sure. Just make sure to beat them!" remarked Vinyl

"Of course! Do not worry thyself! We shall win!" assured Luna. It was time to defeat the Shadowbolts, however this time, it was time to defeat them once and for all…

End Music

Que: Transformation (TWEWY)

The Shadowbolts took to the air and began flying around the area, really dashing through the air as fast as they could. It was pretty obvious what they were trying to do here. They were attempting to annoy Hei and Luna. As they dashed around the area, they tried to attack them as well, attempting to hit them at random intervals and pretty much tried to make it unpredictable when they would attack them again. However, believe it or not, and also despite the fact that they were actually technically outnumbered, three against two, it really didn't seem to matter. Hei and Luna seemed to not be intimated by this attack. They were able to easily avoid the attacks and simply move out of the way when the attacks came. Eventually, Hei and Luna attempted attacks of their won. Luna used a spell. It was actually a slashing spell where a streak of energy that was the same color and style as her mane was being slashed at the Shadowbolts. This actually worked quite well and two Shadowbolts were slashed quite harshly and they both eventually fell to the ground. As for Hei, well, he simply grabbed a leg of the other Shadowbolt after he avoided another attack, and shocked the crap out of it with his electricity, causing it to fall to the ground as well.

However, the Shadowbolts got up, then, somehow, created a white mist around the area to the point where it was difficult to see. Once again they were trying to use the mist and attack the two randomly and in different locations in order to confuse and frustrate the two. However, Luna just smirked evilly, but in a good way. She used her magic to sort of "possess" the mist and changed its color to her mane color and style again. Now, shockingly, severe screams of pain were heard from all of the Shadowbolts, yet, it was not affecting Luna or Hei. Eventually, the Shadowbolts were forced to release the mist, and when everything became clear, the Shadowbolts looked as if they had been severely beaten. Hei quickly used his throwing knife on a wire weapon and used it in a way that resulted in the Shadowbolts being restrained by the wire part of Hei's weapon. Then, Luna simply placed her right hoof on Hei's wire as well, close to Hei's hand. Then… the Shadowbolts were severely shocked by electricity again. However, it wasn't Hei's regular electricity. It was electricity; sure, however, its color was that of Luna's mare and style again. The Shadowbolts screamed in severe pain. Eventually, the electricity was released. At first, the Shadowbolts were just standing there, not moving. Eventually, though, they formed into a purple mist. This mist eventually disappeared. They won…?

"Thou shalt neigh bother us any longer!" declared Luna

End Music

No one was really saying anything. However, encounters with others weren't over for the groups just yet. In fact, they're nowhere _near_ over. Basically… you could say… that encounters with others, and confrontations as well as fights, were just beginning…

To be continued…

P.S.: Yes, I know, but sorry! There's still more battles that have to take place!


	32. Chapter 31

Note: Serious chapter. I'm not joking because I'm not an immature person who does immature things on this day.

**Chapter 31: Role Reversal**

Que: Detonation (TWEWY)

After their most recent confrontation and battle, Naruto, Ichigo, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy weren't any closer to figuring out who or what was behind this than they were before. So, they decided to backtrack a little and try another area within the Shibuya UG. While they were walking, they all began discussing what had just happened.

"So… has anyone seen anything like that before? What I mean is… has anyone seen creatures like that before?" asked Ichigo

"No way man! Those things were weirder than _any_ of the summoning jutsu I've seen!" replied Naruto

"Us either. We've never seen any creatures like that in Equestria either" added Dash

"It's so sad too… they were so cute too… poor things…" remarked Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash moaned

"It's like I've told you before Fluttershy! You can't always assume that cute things are always good! Remember the Parasprites? You can't judge anything solely on looks!" reminded Dash

"You're right… sorry… it's still sad though…" replied Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash just put her left hoof to her face and shook her head, obviously giving up.

"Well then it's probably safe to assume they were from another completely different world" realized Ichigo

"Well yeah, they said so themselves remember?" reminded Naruto. Ichigo sweatdropped, because he actually did forget they had mentioned that.

"What freaks me out the most was that they said they were from the world of dreams! I've never had any dreams with them in it. Have you guys?" asked Dash

"Nope" replied Naruto

"Sorry… I haven't" added Ichigo

"Me either. Though I'm sure it would have been a most wondrous dream if I did!" smiled Fluttershy. Everyone face palmed this time. Eventually though, everyone returned to normal again.

"That's a little strange though don't you think? If they are from the world of dreams, how come we didn't know who they were?" queried Naruto

"That's actually a good question. For once, I don't have an answer. I can't even speculate what the answer may be" announced Ichigo

"I'm guessing we'll just have to gather more information then?" remarked Dash

"That's the only thing we _can_ do. For now anyway…" answered Ichigo

"Now remember Fluttershy, if we run into more creatures, don't instantly assume their nice and good and will help us" suggested Naruto

"Okay… I'll try…" assured Fluttershy.

Afterward, the group entered another area in the Shibuya UG. Unfortunately, they found more creatures there. Although one looked more like a robot. The other was a red echidna. It was Knuckles and E-123 Omega, or Omega for short. Believe it or not, Fluttershy wasn't fawning over them like before, this time; she seemed to have the exact opposite reaction. She seemed to be quite scared o them. Knuckles and Omega noticed them relatively quickly.

"Great… just what we need… more people from other worlds" moaned Knuckles

"Analyzing…" announced Omega. The group just stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Analyze complete" announced Omega

"Give it to me then" suggested Knuckles

"Two humans have unique energies. Probability they are both from different worlds is… 99%" informed Omega

"What about those horses?" asked Knuckles

"Hey! We're ponies not horses!" shouted Dash

"They have unique energies as well. However, the energies are similar. Therefore the probability they are both from the same world is… 99%" answered Omega

"Okay. Thanks" remarked Knuckles

"At least we can skip the introductions then" remarked Ichigo

"Yeah but what about you two?" asked Naruto. Knuckles and Omega introduced themselves afterward.

"So… you were sent here out of nowhere too?" queried Dash

"You could say that, yeah" replied Knuckles

"Warning! All other information is confidential. We apologize for any inconvenience caused to you" informed Omega

"He's right. We really can't tell you anything else other than that, sorry" added Knuckles

"Huh? Why not?" asked Fluttershy

"We just can't okay?" stated Knuckles. All of a sudden, the group became quite serious.

"That seems a little suspicious to me… don't you think?" questioned Naruto. This finally made Knuckles and Omega become serious as well.

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles

"Explain" added Omega.

"Well… just think about it for yourselves" suggested Ichigo. Knuckles, and even Omega, became quite frustrated now

"Just tell us!" demanded Knuckles

"Immediately!" added Omega. Now, believe it or not, Rainbow Dash, and even Fluttershy, seemed to realize what Naruto and Ichigo were saying. Both of them now had confident, slightly evil, smirks on their faces. Yes, even Fluttershy.

"You were sent here too out of nowhere, correct? Sent away from your real home world, in a place and world you don't know correct?" repeated Dash

"Correct" replied Omega

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Knuckles

"Then help us. Tell us everything you know. If we work together, we can figure out who did this. Once we do that, we can resolve this incident, afterward, we'll all be sent back to our home worlds. Don't you want that?" answered Fluttershy. All of a sudden, Knuckles and Omega seemed to become even _more_ serious. They said nothing. All they did… was take fighting stances, which really didn't surprise the group. Naruto and Ichigo were about to step forward again, but before they could, Rainbow Dash got in their way, stopping them.

"You've protected us enough. It's our turn to protect you now" stated Dash

"But Rainbow Dash…" started Fluttershy, however, Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a _very_ serious look.

"They're your friends aren't they?" asked Dash

"Yes but…" replied Fluttershy

"You don't want them to get hurt do you?" interrupted Dash. Now, finally, Fluttershy became serious and she stepped forward as well. Knuckles laughed, loud and hard.

"This'll be easy!" smirked Knuckles

"Probability of victory is… 100%" declared Omega

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" remarked Fluttershy. Naruto and Ichigo were quite shocked at Fluttershy's changed demeanor, while Rainbow Dash just had a confident grin on her face. You've got to be kidding me…

End Music

Que: Someday Japanese (TWEWY)

Knuckles took out two metal claws that looked like they could be used for digging and put them on his hands; however, obviously, he wasn't going to use them to dig. Omega's hands seemed to retract _into_ his arm, and his arm turned into a gun! This made Naruto and Ichigo tense; however, believe it or not, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were just as confident as ever. Knuckles and Omega seemed like they wanted to end this quickly. Knuckles dashed towards Fluttershy, and Omega began attempting to shoot Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash quickly flew into the air, then, maneuvered in the air above Omega to dodge the shot. Knuckles attempted to slash at Fluttershy with his claws with simple punching attacks; however, believe it or not, Fluttershy just easily avoided the attacks, simply moving out of the way! However, this kept up for awhile, and it seemed like the two wouldn't be able to counterattack. Actually… maybe not… Eventually, Rainbow Dash began dashing around the area, using her speed to confuse Omega as well as strike him every time she dashed by him. This annoyed Omega quite a bit; however, he couldn't do anything about it! Eventually, Fluttershy avoided another slash and maneuvered her way to behind Knuckles where she then began to use what seemed like karate-like attacks and she struck Knuckles from behind again and again with her hooves. Eventually, Fluttershy flew into the air a little and did a jump kick like attack that struck Knuckles at the base of his neck, forcing him forward and to eventually hit the ground, before sliding forward a little again. Knuckles wasn't moving either! Fluttershy approached Knuckles, and, believe it or not, Knuckles seemed quite frightened.

"You see… I care for a lot of animals, some of them much larger than me. But, that's not important. Some of the animals, usually bears, have kinks in their bodies that they need help getting out. That's where I come in you see. I use what I just did to help them out. But, as you just found out, I can do it in reverse too. So be a good little guy and just relax. You won't be moving anytime soon anyway" informed Fluttershy.

Omega was flat out annoyed at this point. So, Omega began firing missiles at Rainbow Dash! However, Rainbow Dash still easily avoided all the missiles Omega fired at her. Eventually, Rainbow Dash actually _caught_ one of the missiles fired at her, then, she flew _really_ high into the sky. Everyone smirked; they all seemed to realize what was coming next. Rainbow Dash plummeted towards the ground, towards Omega, _really_ fast. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash was right about Omega. Omega couldn't dodge, in fact, he couldn't do _anything_. Rainbow Dash dropped the missile on Omega like a bomb, and it exploded in the same way as a Sonic Rainboom. Omega collapsed to the ground, not moving either. They won…

"Sorry… but… you don't' get to hurt _anyone_ while I'm around…" declared Fluttershy

End Music

Naruto and Ichigo were actually slightly tense and dumbstruck.

"Remind me to not make Fluttershy angry…" remarked Naruto

"Actually… I was about to ask you to do the same thing for me…" informed Ichigo. Knuckles and Omega disappeared, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy joined back up with Naruto and Ichigo.

Things were only beginning to become more interesting…

To be continued…

P.S.: How many times must this be said? **MESSING WITH FLUTTERSHY IS A BAD IDEA**.


	33. Chapter 32

Note: Slightly interesting this week I think…

**Chapter 32: Deafening Singing**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Despite what just occurred, and the fight they had just been through, Cloud, Squall, Tifa, Rinoa, Rarity, and Derpy hadn't moved. They were still in the same area they were in before when they fought the strange group of Mobians, Moebians, or whatever they called themselves. However, they knew they had to continue exploring the Shibuya UG, to find the rest of Rarity and Derpy's friends. Still, they had to discuss what happened, so, they did.

"Wow. Remind me to never anger you Rarity" remarked Tifa. Rarity blushed, embarrassed now.

"It was nothing, darling. I was just tired of those ruffians being rude" replied Rarity

"Yeah, that was so awesome!" added Derpy; this only made Rarity more embarrassed. Finally, though, the group broke this and became serious.

"Do you think any of that group was responsible for causing this incident?" queried Cloud

"Well… that green hedgehog seemed pretty powerful, but I don't think he is nowhere _near_ powerful enough to cause an incident to this magnitude" answered Rinoa

"She's right, plus, you have to remember that they were sent here against their will too, according to them anyway" reminded Squall. Cloud became slightly tense, but only because he was slightly embarrassed that he forgot that fact.

"Oh… right…" remarked Cloud

"It's strange though…" remarked Rinoa

"Huh? What is?" asked Tifa

"Didn't you guys notice?" replied Rinoa. Everyone just gave Rinoa blank stares, so, she continued

"The one cat-like creature among them. That one didn't say anything. It didn't utter a single word _at all_" informed Rinoa. Everyone else finally realized she was right, and everyone became more serious now.

"That's true… I wonder why…" remarked Squall

"I might actually know. Though obviously I don't have any proof and it's just my opinion…" announced Rinoa

"Well it doesn't matter. Let's hear it" suggested Cloud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well… out of all of them… that one was the only one I really didn't sense any sort of corruption from. In fact, I didn't sense any corruption from it _at all_" informed Rinoa. This only made everyone become even _more_ serious.

"Oh dear! You mean that poor thing is being forced to be with those group of ruffians?" gasped Rarity

"That's awful!" added Derpy

"Yes, indeed it is Derpy…" commented Rarity

"Well… honestly… and unfortunately… that's the only thing that makes any sense really" replied Rinoa.

This made the group become slightly depressed. What made it worse was that there was pretty much absolutely _nothing_ they could do about it. So, they did the only thing they could do. They continued exploring the Shibuya UG, trying to find Rarity and Derpy's other friends. Eventually, in another area of the Shibuya UG, they did find something. But, it was just more strange creatures. One was a small kangaroo dressed like a boxer. The other was human yet still creature-like being that looked like some sort of songstress or something. It was Chipple the Kangaroo and Lephise. Rinoa quickly spoke up.

"Wonderful. Here we go again. I'm not sensing any corruption from that kangaroo but I am from that songstress creature" informed Rinoa

"Great. Just great. What are we supposed to do now then…?" asked Tifa

"I… don't know honestly…" replied Squall

"Hmm…" wondered Cloud

"Well we can't just _let_ this happen!" remarked Derpy

"Derpy's right!" added Rarity. Before anything else could be said, Chipple and Lephise noticed the group and had already approached them. This actually made the group become slightly tense.

"Hello to you all" spoke Lephise

"Looks like you were right Lephise; there were other people from other worlds here. Lots of different people and creatures, from lots of different worlds it seems" remarked Chipple

"Uh… hello to you both too…" replied Tifa

"By the way… your right. A few of us are from different worlds, however, a few of us are from the same worlds, too" informed Rinoa

"I see…" commented Lephise

"Yeah, but, I've certainly never seen anything like _them_ before…" remarked Chipple as he pointed towards Rarity and Derpy with his left hand.

"I assure you sweetie we've never seen anything like you either" informed Rarity. Chipple was taken aback by this, obviously surprised they were talking.

"It seems they can speak as well…" realized Lephise

"Of course!" cheered Derpy

"So… were you sent here out of nowhere too?" asked Squall. Finally, things became serious.

"Yeah… you could say that…" answered Chipple

"That is not important right now. I must ask you something. We are looking for a black rabbit-like creature called Klonoa. Have you seen him?" asked Lephise

"No we haven't. If you don't mind me asking… why are you looking for him?" replied Cloud

"It is of the utmost importance. That is all I can tell you I'm afraid" answered Lephise. Finally, the group had enough of this. They became _very_ serious. Rinoa spoke up.

"I have strong magical power within me. I'm probably the strongest magic wise here in this group. However, all of us have magical power within us, no matter how small it may be. So, we can sort of 'sense' things. The 'sense' is that you have a sense of corruption while your friend doesn't" announced Rinoa

"So… would you like to explain that? How exactly are you forcing your friend to assist you anyway?" asked Tifa. This made Lephise become quite serious, while Chipple became quite shocked, he couldn't believe they realized it that quickly. However, then, Chipple became serious, yet, he was trembling slightly as well.

"I'm afraid you just don't understand…" remarked Lephise

"Oh, we understand all right" announced Squall

"We understand that your more than likely manipulating and probably flat out using this 'Klonoa' you're looking for" added Cloud. Lephise said nothing, except one thing.

"Chipple…" called Lephise

"Yes ma'am" replied Chipple as Chipple took a fighting stance

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" remarked Rarity

"Yeah!" added Derpy

"I'm sorry, but, you're wrong. I _do_ have to" replied Chipple. Tifa stepped forward. Joining her was shockingly, Derpy.

"Let me help please! I'll show him he can do whatever he wants!" pleaded Derpy. Tifa just smirked as she took her fighting stance

"Do whatever you want" answered Tifa. Derpy smirked, then, got serious as she flew in the air slightly, ready for whatever was to come next. This… would be interesting…

End Music

Que: Hybrid Japanese (TWEWY)

Before anyone could do anything, or even before anyone could attempt any sort of attack, something, quite, unexpected occurred. What would that be? Well… it would come from… Lephise. All of a sudden, Lephise began… singing. That's right, she began singing. It was a quite deafening and loud singing too. Not only that, but it seemed like some sort of "chant" or something. At first, this flat out confused the group, however, they weren't confused for very long. The song… seemed to eventually… begin to "affect" them. Basically, they couldn't move. When they realized this, the group became quite tense. Surprisingly, and somewhat shockingly, Chipple didn't seem effected by the song _at all_, which only made the group _tenser_. Chipple began walking towards Tifa and Derpy. Not… good… However, once again, surprisingly and somewhat shockingly, Derpy was still flying. Not only that, her wings were still flapping and she was still moving! Believe it or not, it didn't take very long before Derpy realized what was going on. When she _did_ realize it, she flew backwards a little, then, she sort of "sprung" forward like she had been shot out of a catapult or something and was dashing and heading straight for Lephise! Chipple could do nothing about it, either, as Derpy was going too fast. This resulted in Derpy slamming into Lephise with the side of her body as Derpy slightly turned her body so her body would be the part of her that actually hit Lephise. This caused Lephise to fly backwards fast and slam _hard_ into a nearby building. Lephise slid down a little before eventually reaching the ground. This not only stopped Lephise's singing, but, she wasn't moving either. No way…

When Chipple saw this, he became slightly tense and flat out shocked. However, Chipple wasn't paying attention to Tifa. Bad move. Right after Lephise had struck the building, fallen to the floor, and stopped singing that pretty much "released" everyone. Finally, though, Chipple turned around and looked forward, only to see Tifa standing right in front of him. Chipple became tense again, and once again, could do nothing to stop her. Tifa flat out wailed on Chipple. She struck Chipple with punches and kicks, however, they weren't ordinary punches and kicks, and they were harsh punches and kicks. This actually lasted for quite some time. Eventually, though, Tifa ended it by flat out socking Chipple in his jaw with a harsh punch from her right hand that also forced Chipple backwards as well. Just like Lephise, Chipple eventually hit a nearby building hard as well. Chipple also slid down the building, eventually reaching the group as well. Chipple wasn't moving either. Looks like they won…

"See? I told you you wouldn't get away with it!" declared Derpy

End Music

The group approached Lephise and Chipple, who were now disappearing. Lephise said nothing, however, Chipple spoke up.

"Don't let anything bad happen to Klonoa okay? Please?" pleaded Chipple. The group said nothing, and Lephise and Chipple fully disappeared. The group was _unbelievably_ serious, with looks on their faces to match. However… things… would just _continue_ to become even more interesting…

To be continued…

P.S.: Saved by the Derpy! :P

P.P.S: More insanity next week.


	34. Chapter 33

Note: More interesting stuff this week… I guess…

**Chapter 33: Take Your Own Path**

Que: Déjà vu (TWEWY)

Neku, Courage, Applejack, Luffy, and Pinkie Pie were still in the same area where they won their last fight in the Shibuya UG. Not only that, but, after what Leorina had said, the group was still _very_ serious. Eventually, though, they knew they just couldn't stay there. The group returned to normal and at least got away from where the fight occurred anyway. The group was still pretty serious though.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Neku

"Should we look for this 'Klonoa?'" suggested Courage

"No. I don't think so" replied Luffy

"Huh? Why not?" asked Applejack

"Because we'll run into him eventually. Right?" queried Pinkie

"That's right. If he's here, which I'm sure he is, we'll run into him eventually" remarked Luffy

"Okay, that's fine and all, but, my question still remains. If that's not what we're going to do, then what are we going to do now?" repeated Neku

"Well… I would think… that we should just continue what we were doing previously" replied Courage

"Yah mean gatherin' more info about this here incident and what's truly goin' on here?" asked Applejack

"Exactly" answered Luffy

"Yeah, that'd be the best thing to do I'd say" added Pinkie.

The group started moving again; however, they were still conversing with each other.

"I agree, really I do. However I feel like you're all avoiding my previous question" announced Neku. No one was saying anything, so Neku spoke up again.

"What are we supposed to do about what was told and asked of us? What are we supposed to do if, or when, we find this 'Klonoa?'" asked Neku. Everyone seemed to become serious again.

"Well obviously Klonoa is being mistreated, manipulated, and possibly abused by those he thought were his friends. I can't allow something like that to happen!" declared Pinkie

"Once again, ah agree with you Pinkie. But how are we supposed to go about helpin' him? It's not like we can just stop him from returnin' to his home and continuin' to be used and all that" stated Applejack. This actually made the group quite angry and frustrated, but only because they knew Applejack was right.

"I don't know… but… it seemed to me that Klonoa already found out what was truly going on" informed Luffy

"Huh? How do you know that?" asked Neku

"It makes sense really, just think about it. If Klonoa is here, and all of his former 'friends' are here, that means they all know Klonoa is here. Before this incident even began, I'm sure Klonoa was running away, trying to escape all of it. I'm sure it's been hard on him, trying to survive all on his own, but, he seems to be able to handle himself" queried Courage

"When this incident occurred, unfortunately for him, he was now in close proximity to those he no longer wanted to be around. That put him in danger obviously. The others knew about it. They had probably been trying to find him already, but, with no success. However, thanks to this incident and this slightly confined area, they knew finding him would be much easier. But, it seems as though there are others who believe he should do whatever he wants, as well as others who are being used too just like Klonoa was. If we do find him, all we can really do is show him that there are those who support him. Yeah, it sucks, but that's all we can do really" added Luffy.

At that, the group became serious, yet angry and frustrated again. They entered another area of the Shibuya UG, only to find more creatures. Only three this time. It was Scourge, Fiona, and Honey. The group quickly realized the same thing that the Cloud and Tifa combined group did, which only made them become even _more_ serious. As for Scourge, Fiona, and Honey, they seemed to already become angry.

"Oh good, just what we need, more people from other worlds and more ponies" remarked Scourge. He was obviously being sarcastic and was quite annoyed it seemed. However, the group became tense. This was because he mentioned that he had already met other ponies.

"Wait… you met other ponies? Who were they?" asked Applejack. Scourge and Fiona smirked while Honey just looked down slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" mocked Fiona

"Yeah! We would!" stated Pinkie

"Sorry… we didn't catch their names…" lied Scourge. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were angry, but, they quickly relaxed, then, became serious. It was time for the real plan. The group now began flat out ignoring Scourge and Fiona and talked directly to the one they _really_ wanted to talk to, Honey.

"You don't have to do this you know. You don't have to follow them around" remarked Neku

"That's right. I have a friend like you. She thought she didn't have a choice but to obey the people she was with too. However, I showed her that she doesn't as long as she has friends that support her. You can take your own path. So… I think you should do whatever you want to. Don't obey them; take your own unique, individual path. I assure you that you'll be much happier that way" added Luffy. Honey said nothing, then, Scourge and Fiona began laughing. It was loud and hard too, almost a sort of cackling.

"She's perfectly fine with us. Because she's actually someone now. We care for her. She was on the brink of death, and we saved her. Now, she's with us, and helping us get revenge on all of those who forgot and don't care about us anymore. Those we thought were our 'friends' will now get _exactly_ what they deserve!" announced Fiona

"Besides… she likes being with us. Don't you Honey?" asked Scourge. Once again, Honey still said nothing, which made Scourge speak up again.

"Her silence is pretty much a 'yes' just so you know" informed Scourge. Then, Fiona and Honey stepped forward and took fighting stances.

"We underestimated the last group. I assure you that won't happen again" declared Fiona. Shockingly… Applejack and Pinkie Pie were the ones to come forward from the group.

"Come on Pinkie Pie. Let's show her what takin' your own path can do for you" suggested Applejack

"I'm with you Applejack! Besides, we'll also be able to prove what true friends can do for you as well" added Pinkie. Believe it or not, Fiona was just as serious as ever. While Honey… _seemed_ serious, but, also seemed reluctant as well, which Applejack and Pinkie Pie could tell _easily_. This… would be interesting…

End Music

Que: Ending Beginning English (TWEWY)

Fiona and Honey dashed towards Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who just continued to stand there, serious expressions on their faces. Both Fiona and Honey attempted simple physical attacks, punches and kicks. They both had also already seemingly chosen which one they were going to fight as well. Honey was trying to hit Applejack wither physical attacks, while Fiona was trying to hit Pinkie Pie with her physical attacks. Applejack and Pinkie Pie easily dodged the attacks. Every single punch or kick was dodged, they simply moved out of the way when the attack was coming. This kept up for awhile too. Eventually, though, after dodging another attack, Applejack quickly counterattacked. She quickly turned around and bucked Honey in the stomach as hard as she could, this forced Honey to fly backwards quickly and slam into a nearby building _hard_. Honey whiplashed before she eventually slid to the ground, not moving. Honey was defeated already? Eventually, Pinkie Pie jumped backward to avoid another one of Fiona's physical attacks, and then, took out what looked like a pink cannon out of nowhere, seemingly out of thin air almost. It was Pinkie Pie's party cannon. But, she wasn't using it for parties this time. The cannon fired, and Fiona was struck and barraged with all _sorts_ of party supplies. Believe it or not, this did actually hurt her quite a bit. Fiona quickly recovered though, and not only that, she seemed to have become quite angry. Pinkie Pie quickly returned the party cannon to wherever it came from.

Fiona dashed toward Pinkie Pie again, and this time, her physical attacks became much faster and more intense. However, once again, Pinkie Pie easily avoided all of the attacks by simply moving out of the way when the attacks came; she just had to do it faster, which she seemed to be able to do quite easily. Eventually, Pinkie Pie jumped backwards again to dodge another attack and quickly took out her party cannon again. However, Fiona seemed like she wasn't going to allow this to happen a second time, so, she was dashing straight _at_ the party cannon! However, Pinkie Pie fired it, and Fiona was hit by… flour? She was covered in flour and was white now; this just annoyed and angered Fiona _more_. Then, the cannon fired again, this time shooting out a water blast, which struck Fiona. Then, Fiona couldn't move she was stuck in hard batter. Pinkie Pie smirked. Pinkie Pie then took out a _very_ large mallet out of thin air, then, used it as a golf club and drove Fiona, which not only broke her batter prison but shot her into a nearby building as well, damaging the building itself to due to how hard she hit it.

"Four!" shouted Pinkie. Fiona slid to the ground as well, not moving. They won?

"There ya have it. That's what friends can do fer ya!" announced Applejack

End Music

Finally, at last, Honey spoke as she was disappearing!

"I'll think long and hard about everything you said to me I promise. Beware another hedgehog name Sonic. He's like Scourge, except worse. Also… I'm sorry. If you can't forgive me… I understand" stated Honey. The group was serious again, while Fiona and Scourge said nothing.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're forgiven! That's obvious!" replied Pinkie. Everyone else was smiling, showing they agreed with her.

Then, something unexpected happened. Scourge actually became tense. Afterward, Scourge did something even _more_ unexpected. He actually… ran. He ran from the group and ran from the area. This only made the group smirk bigger. The next confrontation and fight however, would be _yet another_ situation with others who are being used and manipulated as well. Geez…

To be continued…

P.S.: Yes, it keeps getting worse. Sorry?


	35. Chapter 34

Note: Getting close to everyone finally meeting… :O

**Chapter 34: Final Straw**

Que: Calling (TWEWY)

Tails, Dorumon, Mighty, and Klonoa were still in the same area as before after the fight with Lolo and Popka. Not only that, but, everyone in the group was also still _unbelievably_ serious after what Lolo and Popka had said before they disappeared. However, they knew just standing there wasn't going to resolve the incident. So, they began walking again. There was an awkward silence within the group. It was also a very long awkward silence, making it even more awkward. No one was saying _anything_. Eventually though, at last, Tails was the first to finally speak up.

"If only they took our advice. If they did, none of this would have happened. I really do believe that they probably have hidden power within them too, just waiting for the right opportunity to release itself. If they fought back, without a doubt, their hidden powers would undoubtedly release itself" stated Tails

"Yeah… but… you also have to understand things from their perspective too. They are more than likely threatened on a daily basis. Not only that, but, they are also more than likely given the same threat every time they are told to do something" queried Klonoa

"That does make sense. Eventually they would just comply without even a second thought" added Dorumon

"I was lucky really. I was able to get out of that before it happened to me. But them two, along with a third friend of mine, weren't so lucky. If that had happened to me, well, I'd probably be doing the same thing unfortunately" announced Klonoa

"So basically… their survival mode kicked in huh? That's how I was able to survive, because my survival mode kicked in. They're only doing it in order to continue to survive" realized Mighty

"Yeah… I guess you could put it like that…" remarked Klonoa

"That's not all either unfortunately. Sonic is pretty much the same way. Do it or else. Although currently he's really only using this method toward one other individual because everyone else is just as corrupted as he is now. You should know who I'm talking about Mighty…" remarked Tails. Mighty became serious now.

"Yeah… Cream…" replied Mighty

"Exactly" stated Tails

"So this 'Cream' is pretty much like Lolo and Popka are?" queried Dorumon

"Pretty much yeah" answered Mighty

"Why am I not surprised…?" commented Klonoa

"Unfortunately there's one other friend who's too stupid to even know what's going on half the time" informed Tails.

"I… see…" remarked Klonoa.

At that, the group just continued on through the Shibuya UG. Eventually, they made their way through one area and into another. Afterwards, the group stopped, they were forced to. The group also had a sense of irony. This was because of the two creatures they had just run into, because they had just talked about them. One was a large fat purple and white cat while the other was a small yellow-tannic child-like rabbit. It was Big the Cat and Cream the Rabbit. When they realized it, the group became serious. So did Cream. However, Big just stood there the same as always, with the sort of "blank" look on his face.

"Tails… Mighty…" remarked Cream

"It's been awhile hasn't it… Cream?" stated Tails

"Still doing what you're told?" asked Mighty. Cream didn't respond to this. In fact, it was as if she completely ignored it. Another moment of _very_ awkward silence occurred, both groups _unbelievably_ serious. Except Big of course, who pretty much didn't know what was going on, like always.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" asked Big. No one answered Big's question, instead, they just seemed to ignore Big altogether.

"Don't do this. Fight back. Don't let them threaten you to the point where you'll do whatever they say no matter what. You don't have to. You don't need to and you shouldn't. Don't listen to them. Just fight back" suggested Dorumon. Cream laughed, loud and hard, almost as if it was cackling.

"I'm not the one in the wrong here. You all are" accused Cream

"She's… hiding it isn't she? Or she's trying to anyway. She's trying to hide her true feelings. She'd hiding her fear" queried Klonoa

"Yeah… it's way too easy to tell to" replied Mighty. All of a sudden, Big seemed to become angry.

"Hey! Don't pick on her! What did she ever do to you? I won't let you pick on my friend!" stated Big as he took what looked like a fighting stance. Cream said nothing and just took a fighting stance too. Tails just smirked.

"If this is what you _truly_ want… then fine" replied Tails as he stepped forward, took out his weapons, and took his fighting stance. Mighty stepped forward next and did the same. Um… what?

End Music

Que: Long Dream (TWEWY)

Cream began flapping her ears quite fast and was now slightly flying in the air. This really wasn't surprising, not to Tails or Mighty anyway as they already knew she could do this. As for Big, he just sort of stood there, with an angry expression on his face. Then, at last, they finally attacked. Cream dashed toward Tails and tried to annoy him by dashing around and attacking him with punches and kicks. However, this didn't work. In fact, Tails just easily moved out of the way of every attack. Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, Big had actually _jumped_ into the air! He had also jumped forward a little as he was trying to body slam, or belly flop onto Mighty! Mighty simply got out of the way and out from under Big to avoid it. Big slammed into the ground and stood up, quite dazed from the impact. Mighty took his opportunity. Mighty struck Big with a harsh ground slashing combos with enlarged chakrams that were the size of Big. Mighty kept this up for awhile before eventually ending the combo with a parallel line cross slash that forced Big backwards, and eventually, Big slammed into a nearby building _hard_. Big slid to the ground and wasn't moving. Big was defeated.

Cream was _still_ attempting to attack Tails with no success, Tails just continued to easily move out of the way of the attacks. Eventually, after seeing Mighty had won easily, Tails decided it was time to _truly_ end it. After avoiding another attack from Cream, Tails quickly jumped into the air and, before Cream could react when she turned around, Tails attacked her with harsh aerial slashing combos that also lasted awhile before Tails eventually ended the combo with a cross slash in the shape of an "X" that forced Cream hurdling towards the ground, slamming into it, bouncing, slamming into the ground _again_, before finally sliding backwards a little. Cream wasn't moving either. They may have won, but, it was a hollow victory.

"Do you see now Cream?" asked Tails

End Music

Before she fully disappeared, Cream spoke up.

"I wish I could. Really I do. But, you just don't understand how far Sonic goes to get us to do what he wants us to…" remarked Cream as her and Big disappeared for good. This only made the group _unbelievably_ angry as they were _all_ clenching their hands _and_ their teeth…

However, at last, it was _finally_ time for an investigation to begin…

To be continued…

P.S.: At last an interesting chapter next week. At least I think it is… =/


	36. Chapter 35

Note: This one will be a long, but hopefully interesting, chapter…

**Chapter 35: Investigation**

Que: Three Minutes Clapping (TWEWY)

Apollo, Kratos, Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Owlowiscious, and Philomena were already in another area of the Shibuya UG. They had finally arrived at the "crime scene." Well… sort of. Celestia seemed to know where the scream they had heard came from. It was a new friend of one of Twilight's other friends. Celestia pretty much directed them there. Why? Well to investigate it of course. This is exactly what they did.

"Alright, I've always wanted to do something like this" smirked Twilight

"I appreciate it, but please, take this seriously. We need to find anything that will help me determine what happened here" suggested Apollo. Twilight nodded in agreement, then, the group sort of "split up" throughout the area to cover more ground. After searching the area vigorously, they came up with… nothing. Absolutely nothing. The group came back together and Apollo was in a cold sweat, but only momentarily, as he quickly recovered and became serious again.

"Nothing… that's… certainly not good that's for sure. Without evidence I can't prove anything" informed Apollo. Twilight and Spike became slightly depressed at this, but then, Apollo spoke up again.

"However, in this case, it might be a good thing considering the type of incident we're dealing with here. No evidence is actually evidence itself in this case" announced Apollo

"Um… what? What do you mean?" asked Spike. Twilight was serious; she seemed to know where Apollo was going with this.

"I think I know, but, I'll allow Apollo to explain" remarked Twilight. Apollo nodded.

"Thank you Twilight. Whoever did this tried to cover their tracks, which, even I have to admit, they did quite well. They tried to make it seem like nothing happened _at all_" queried Apollo

"You can't hide everything" realized Kratos

"Exactly. They left behind this 'magical disturbance' that Celestia talked about" added Apollo.

"But… I don't sense anything…" informed Twilight

"Focus real hard Twilight. It's there" suggested Celestia. Twilight did just that. It wasn't soon afterward that it was if a light bulb lit up over Twilight's head.

"Wait… I sensed… something. It's like… the magical energies in this specific area where disturbed somehow" informed Twilight

"Very good Twilight. You just sensed the same thing I did" remarked Celestia. Twilight blushed and was now embarrassed at Celestia's praise. Apollo was still serious though.

"Speaking of which… please don't take any offense for what I'm about to say, but, you know more about it than you're letting on. Can't you please tell me everything about it? I need all the information I can get" asked Apollo. Celestia just smirked, but in a good way

"Well done Apollo, well done. I do know quite a bit about it yes. I will be more than glad to share with you, as well as everyone else here, everything I found out about it" replied Celestia.

Celestia did just that. She told them about Brian Yzerman, Vinyl Scratch, and everything that happened to them up until Brian Yzerman was forced out of the Shibuya UG, which caused the disturbance in the magical energy in the area. Afterward, everyone was tense, even Kratos, although he was only slightly tense. Two weren't tense however. Those two being Celestia and, believe it or not, Apollo, who was just even more serious. Apollo had written everything down and was going through his notes again. He finished and put his notebook away in his suit again. Apollo spoke up.

"I think I know why Brian Yzerman was forced out of this place" announced Apollo. Afterward, everyone was actually quite shocked at this. However, before anyone could say anything, Apollo spoke up again.

"However, I need more information in order to prove it" informed Apollo. Everyone became serious again. But then…

"Hmph. You're pretty good. It's too bad really…" remarked an unknown voice. The group turned to face the voice, only to come face to face with a black, red, and white hedgehog. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"How long have you been here?" asked Kratos

"Long enough" answered Shadow

"Are you… Sonic?" asked Apollo

"Of course I'm not! I'm tired of being mistaken for that faker! I'm Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form!" snapped Shadow

"Well _sorry_ but how were we supposed to know that?" remarked Twilight as she rolled her eyes.

"If that's the case, you should know what Sonic is doing… correct?" queried Spike

"I suppose you could say that yes" replied Shadow

"Yet you're still helping him… are you not?" realized Celestia. Everyone became serious now.

"For one reason and one reason only. To get out of here and get back home" informed Shadow

"If that's the case, you don't _have_ to help Sonic to do that. We're trying to get back home too" remarked Apollo

"I work alone" stated Shadow

"So… we've reached an impasse then…" realized Kratos

"It seems so…" remarked Shadow as he took a fighting stance. Kratos stepped forward as did Celestia. However, Celestia was a bit behind Kratos. It seemed as though Celestia was more than willing to let Kratos handle this. But… would things really work out that way…?

End Music

Que: Emptiness and (TWEWY)

Shadow jumped up into the air, curled into a ball, and began to spin _very_ fast. He launched himself towards Kratos, his Homing Attack! Kratos easily moved out of the way avoiding the attack. This kept up for quite some time actually, until Shadow became annoyed. Shadow tried making his attacks faster, to no avail, as Kratos continued to just avoid the attacks easily. Eventually, Shadow did something shocking, yet downright idiotic and quite stupid really. He disappeared, then, reappeared behind Celestia and was attempting to kick her! Everyone became tense and shocked by this, except Kratos and Celestia. Kratos was still just as serious as ever, and Celestia just smirked. Shadow stopped, and wasn't moving. Celestia's horn was glowing. She stopped him easily with her magic. Then… Shadow became tense, for once. A strange orange aura began surrounding Shadow, becoming brighter and brighter, until it exploded in a fiery fashion, blasting Shadow _towards_ Kratos. Kratos reacted _immediately_. Kratos struck Shadow with harsh ground slashing combos while Shadow was still in the air. Eventually, Kratos ended the combos with a diagonal backward slash that forced Shadow to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Shadow jumped back up _immediately_ and was beginning to glow red, he was obviously angry now.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow as he threw red, small, multiple, knife-like energy shots towards Kratos and Celestia.

Once again, they had no effect, as Kratos and Celestia easily dodged these attacks as well. However, this lasted awhile before anything else actually happened. Eventually, Kratos disappeared! He quickly reappeared… behind Shadow! This not only made Shadow stop his attack, but actually made him tense again as well. Kratos then assaulted Shadow with harsh aerial slashing combos, which once again ended with a diagonal backward slash, and this time, Shadow was flying towards Celestia! During all of this, Celestia's horn was glowing once again, she was preparing another spell. When Shadow was sent towards her, Celestia used the spell. From her horn, Celestia fired an orange, sun-looking fireball at Shadow! Not only that, the fireball was the same size as Shadow. Shadow could not avoid it, and the fireball struck him and exploded in fiery, large fashion. It was too much; Shadow fell to the ground, and wasn't moving. They won.

"Do you understand now?" asked Kratos

End Music

Apollo had already approached Shadow and got down on the ground on his right knee again to talk to him. Unfortunately… Shadow was already disappearing.

"Please… tell me what you know" suggested Apollo. Shadow just smirked.

"Sorry… I don't know anything. I probably know about as much as you do. Believe me or not, I don't care. But, I'm telling the truth" replied Shadow as he then fully disappeared. This only made the group become serious again.

Things… were finally coming to a head. Only a few confrontations and fights were left…

To be continued…

P.S.: All of the groups will be coming together soon. Excited yet? _


	37. Chapter 36

Note: Short chapter. I think. However, this fanfiction should _finally_ start getting interesting when you see how this chapter ends.

**Chapter 36: Counter Countered**

Que: Game Over (TWEWY)

Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Princess Luna continued walking through the Shibuya UG. Luna was actually… smiling, for once. She seemed to be quite proud of herself for finally beating her sins so to speak. This was actually quite contagious really. Vinyl Scratch was smiling and was happy again too. Even Hei was smiling, though it was only a little bit. Eventually though, Hei stopped smiling and became serious again. He spoke up.

"I don't mean to run this, really I don't, but you have to remember that were still involved in an incident here. One we need to resolve if we all want to go back home" reminded Hei. This made Vinyl Scratch and Luna put their heads down slightly, but only for a moment before they raised their heads back up again, serious looks on their faces.

"Neigh worry about it. You are correct" remarked Luna

"Yeah… and unfortunately… it doesn't seem like we are any closer to resolving this incident either" added Vinyl.

"Then there is really only one choice and one option left for us to do. We _have_ to find your other friends and anyone else that was sent here too" announced Hei

"Yes, whether we like it or not we must. Once that occurs, we will be able to share information, and hopefully, discover who is responsible for causing this irrehensible incident" added Luna

"I agree, it's just, every time we try to find them, we don't. We always end up finding others we end up fighting it seems" remarked Vinyl

"True. That's to be expected though unfortunately. Since it seems as though enemies from other worlds have been transported here as well, making it that much more difficult for us to resolve this incident" queried Hei.

"Correct. So… what exactly are we supposed to do then?" asked Luna

"The only thing we _can_ do really. Keep trying. I'm sure we'll run into them eventually" answered Hei

"I guess you're right…" moaned Vinyl as she put her head down again, slightly depressed. It was understandable, all she wanted was to see her other friends again, and that was it. She _would_ eventually get that chance; however, she would have to wait just a little bit longer in order for that to _finally_ happen.

The group entered another area in the Shibuya UG, only to be forced to stop once again. This time it was because a creature came frantically into the area, as if running away from someone or something. It was Scourge. He came to a screeching halt though once he saw the group. However, the sight of Luna and Vinyl Scratch made Scourge angrier and angrier until Scourge finally lost it and snapped.

"God damn it! I am so freaking tired of running into god damn ponies!" complained Scourge. Luna and Vinyl Scratch became shocked and tense while Hei just became more serious.

"You saw other ponies? Could you tell us who they were and where they were?" asked Hei. However, Scourge acted as if he didn't even hear He's question and just continued on his tantrum.

"I've seriously had enough of this! I'm tired of this! It's like I'm surrounded by a bunch of weaklings!" snapped Scourge. The group said nothing and just stared seriously, and quite angrily, at Scourge. Scourge continued.

"I know they keep fluking and getting lucky! That's got to be it; it's the only explanation that makes any sense! That's how they keep winning! Well no more! I'll prove their weak once and for all! Your fluke and lucky wins end here!" declared Scourge as she came dashing towards the group. Luna quickly jumped and flew backwards, out of the way. It seemed as though she wanted to give Vinyl Scratch her chance to prove herself as well. She didn't mind, because that's exactly what Vinyl Scratch _wanted_ to do. Well then…

End Music

Que: Emptiness and (TWEWY)

Scourge quickly jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and began spinning _really_ fast, just like Shadow did. Another Homing Attack. He went straight as Vinyl Scratch. Hei just sort of stood there, doing nothing. That's when it happened. Vinyl Scratch began jamming and dancing again, her sound power activated. This time, it was meant to stun, and it did just that. Scourge stopped dead in his tracks, so to speak. He stopped in mid air and wasn't moving, this made Scourge tense believe it or not. Then… he felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder, as if in comfort almost. This was _obviously_ not the case. Scourge turned his head to confirm his suspicions, Scourge having become even _tenser_. Obviously, it was Hei, and Hei shocked the crap out of Scourge, making him scream quite loudly. Eventually, Hei let up and so did Vinyl Scratch, causing Scourge to fall to the ground, hitting it.

However, it didn't take long before Scourge got back up again, even _angrier_. Scourge was about to let his anger to get the better of him, and he would most certainly regret it. Scourge attempted another Homing Attack. However, this time, Scourge seemed to try to make it faster, and he still went straight after Vinyl Scratch. However, Vinyl Scratch jammed and danced quickly and her sound power activated yet again, however this time, the sound was much louder than her usual sound attacks. The explanation would become quite clear. Not only was Scourge's attack stopped and Scourge stopped in mid air, but, he was forced backwards as well, as if the sound actually _hurt_ him, which it did. Luckily, Scourge landed on his feet and just slid backwards a little. Or… maybe it wasn't lucky… That's when it happened. Scourge was picked up from behind by the back of his neck. It was obvious who did it, it was Hei of course. Not only that, but Hei had picked Scourge up with _only_ his right hand and arm! Scourge… actually seemed… scared, he was even sweating believe it or not. He had every right to be really. Hei then shocked the crap out of Scourge even more than he did previously. Scourge screamed even louder than before too. Eventually, after a couple minutes of this, Hei simply released Scourge from his grip. Scourge simply sank to the ground and hit it hard. He began disappearing too… well then…

"You let your anger get the better of you. That's all there is to it" stated Hei

End Music

Scourge just smirked.

"Hmph… whatever… it doesn't matter really…" remarked Scourge before he fully disappeared.

However, the group was unable to do anything else. This was because all of the other groups that were within the Shibuya UG this entire time begun entering the same area as Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Princess Luna. Finally… at long last… all of the "players" had gathered together…

To be continued…

P.S.: Told you. Hopefully this fanfiction will _actually_ start getting interesting now…


	38. Chapter 37

Note: More interesting stuff. I think. Hopefully.

**Chapter 37: Players Gathered**

Que: Three Minutes Clapping (TWEWY)

Every group just sort of stood there, staring at all of the other groups. The reason why was obvious. They had no idea if they were friend or foe. It was a _very_ tense situation, the tension could be cut with a knife and you could hear a pin drop. There was awkward silence as well. Luckily, the ice breaker occurred. What was it? Why it was the reunion of the ponies of course who were finally happy again, even Vinyl Scratch. Even Luna was happily talking with Celestia.

The group smiled and took the chance they were just given. The groups got to know each other, and, it wasn't long before everyone realized every here was good, and they ran into multiple enemies and fights as well. Apollo took his chance too and told everyone what he was doing. Everyone agreed and Apollo took down all of the information he was given. About them, about their experiences, about the confrontations and fights they were involved in, everything basically. Eventually, Apollo had gathered all of the information and he looked through his notes yet again. Then… he became serious, as he seemed to finally realize something. Kratos noticed this quite easily.

"Did you figure it out?" queried Kratos

"Maybe… however… I have to confirm something first" informed Apollo. Apollo approached Klonoa and his group with Kratos following him. Klonoa noticed him.

"Hi Apollo. Didn't I already give you all of my information?" reminded Klonoa

"You did, but that's not what I'm here for. I need to confirm something with you if you don't mind" remarked Apollo

"Um… okay. I'll help in whatever way I can. So… what is it you need to ask?" replied Klonoa

"You said that, at first, you believed that Goddess Claire was just a myth and a legend, yet, later you found out she was indeed very real and the one truly behind your world's corruption correct?" asked Apollo. This got the attention of Klonoa's other friends who were now looking seriously at the three discussing. Klonoa lowered his head a little, slightly depressed; however, he raised his head back up quickly and became serious as well.

"That's right. As I explained to you before, that's also the reason why I began running in the first place" reminded Klonoa

"I understand, and I apologize for bringing it up again. However, since she has the title 'Goddess' in her name, I'm assuming she's as powerful as that as well? As powerful as a God?" queried Apollo

"When I first met her, it made me so stiff it was like I couldn't move at all. Luckily, I knew I couldn't just stand there because I would have been easily captured, so, I began running. So, to answer your question, yes, she's very powerful" answered Klonoa

"So… hypothetically speaking of course, she has the power to cause an incident like this?" queried Apollo. This got the attention of _everyone_ now. They all stopped whatever it was they were doing, and looked at the three _very_ seriously. Klonoa became _unbelievably_ serious now.

"Yes, I think she does" stated Klonoa. Apollo became serious now

"I see… thank you for your help" remarked Apollo. Klonoa simply nodded.

"So we have a suspect now?" realized Kratos

"Possibly… however I have to be able to prove it" answered Apollo

"Right…" commented Kratos. However, before anything else could be said or determined, they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Wow… who would've thought a defense attorney would be here? Not only that, but, a defense attorney that's actually pretty good, very in fact. In fact… perhaps… he's _too_ good…" remarked an unknown voice. Everyone turned to face the new voice in the area, only to be met with a blue hedgehog. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the one everyone had heard about. When Tails and Mighty realized it, they quickly became _very_ serious and they stepped forward to confront him.

"We won't let you do _anything_ to him" stated Tails

"To bad for you. Get over it" suggested Mighty as Tails and Mighty both took out their weapons and took fighting stances. Sonic simply smirked evilly and took a fighting stance as well.

"Not one… not two… but _three_ birds with one stone…" declared Sonic. Tails and Mighty said nothing. Everyone else became serious as well and just watched. This… would be interesting… to say the least…

End Music

Que: Twister Japanese (TWEWY)

Sonic immediately jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and began to spin _really_ fast, just like Shadow did. It was the same type and kind of attack, a Homing Attack. Sonic tried to hit both Tails and Mighty with this attack, to no avail whatsoever. Tails and Mighty easily avoided the attack by simply moving out of the way. However, this kept up for quite some time. This eventually led to Sonic becoming annoyed and he responded by making his attacks faster. However, this didn't work either, and Tails and Mighty were _still_ able to avoid the attacks easily by simply moving out of the way. They just had to do it faster, which they did. Eventually, Tails had it. Tails waited for Sonic to come after him again, when he did, he just sort of stood there, not dodging his attack! That's when it happened. Tails slashed at Sonic with his right handed weapon in a vertical left to right slash. Tails' weapon collided with Sonic's attack. It seemed even, or was it? Tails didn't even look like he was struggling to hold Sonic's attack back. Eventually, Tails' attack was successful, and, not only did it only stop Sonic and his attack, but it forced him backwards as well, as he eventually slammed into a nearby building _hard_.

However, Sonic quickly jumped up, jumped back into the air, and then seemingly, began floating! What was he up to now? Tails and Mighty just became more serious, while Sonic grinned evilly again.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic. Tails and Mighty then both knew what was coming next _immediately_ and they became even _more_ serious.

However, Tails and Mighty just stood there, not even _trying_ to dodge what was about to come next. A vortex of blue wind surrounded Tails and Mighty. This vortex grew bigger and bigger, until it became a blue tornado! However… Mighty just tossed _tons_ of his chakrams into the tornado and these chakrams engulfed the tornado! Why did he do this? Well, apparently, Sonic had moved and was now floating above the tornado, to sort of "watch" his attack and sort of "watch" Tails and Mighty "suffer." That's why Mighty did that, because, the tons of chakrams Mighty tossed into the tornado rose to the top, and flew out, barraging Sonic, hitting him and hurting him quite a lot. This not only stopped Sonic's attack, but, Sonic could only just float there and continuously be barraged by Mighty's chakrams. This actually lasted quite a long time, several minutes in fact. Eventually, the chakram barrage finally ceased, and Sonic simply plummeted to the ground, and hit it hard. He wasn't moving. They won.

"Your plans? They failed" declared Mighty

End Music

Apollo began to approach Sonic; however, it was too late. Without any warning whatsoever, Sonic just flat out fully disappeared. At first, Apollo was shocked, but, he quickly became serious again. Celestia approached Apollo

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Apollo?" asked Celestia

"Yes, I think so…" replied Apollo.

Things… were only _just_ beginning…

To be continued…

P.S.: Are you ready for an Ace Attorney trial? You'd better be, because that's what you are about to get.


	39. Chapter 38

Note: Well, hopefully things will get good now…

**Chapter 38: Confrontation**

Que: SHIBUYA (TWEWY)

Apollo was still thinking. Unfortunately, the group once again wasn't able to come together and possibly come up with some sort of conclusion that might possibly explain what's going on and possibly even make a determination as to who caused this incident. Once again, this was prevented by an outside force. In fact, another _entire group_. It was the "good" group of legendary Pokémon, otherwise known as Mewtwo's group of legendary Pokémon. Specifically, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Lugia, Mewtwo, Mew, Lucario, Deoxys, Ho-Oh, Victini, Cresselia, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. At first, the group became quite serious; this was because Hei, Vinyl Scratch, and Luna told them all when they found them. Most of the group was also in a slightly defensive stance, prepared to fight if that was what was about to happen. However, Celebi floated forward a little to speak to them all.

"Please, relax. We don't want to hurt or fight you. We just want to talk" assured Celebi. Believe it or not, Apollo stepped forward. He had already decided to defend all of his new friends who were victims of this insane incident.

"My name is Apollo Justice, I'm a defense attorney and I am officially representing all victims of this incident. If you want to talk, that's fine. Talk, we're all listening" replied Apollo.

The legendary Pokémon did just that, they talked to the rest of the group. They pretty much told them _everything_. They assured them they were good and on their side as well. However, unlike the other group, they seemed to have a basic idea of who may have done this and caused this incident. They explained this to them as well. However, despite all of that, and no matter how much they want to believe it, Apollo quickly pointed out the obvious flaw. Sure, it _seemed_ likely enough, in fact, it seemed _very_ likely; however, the fact of the matter was that they didn't really have any proof or evidence that definitively proved that what they were claiming was actually what happened. Mewtwo's group even admitted this fact and complimented Apollo for pointing out the flaw which he became embarrassed and blushed about. However, once again, they weren't able to determine anything further from this. This was because _yet another_ large group entered the area with the other group. _Everyone_ was truly gathered now.

This time, it was the "bad" or "evil" group of legendary Pokémon, also known as Arceus' group. When the other group realized this, _everyone_ became _very_ serious _immediately_. Specifically, it was Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Pakia, Giratina, Arceus, Heatran, Genesect, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. However, they had two others with them as well. One was in an Akatsuki cloak. The other was dressed in goddess-like clothes and sort of looked like Klonoa, but only a little. It was Pain, and Goddess Claire. Naruto and Klonoa realized this _instantly_.

"Hey! It's another member of the Akatsuki! What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Naruto. Pain simply smirked

"What do you think?" replied Pain. This only made Naruto angrier.

"Apollo… that's her… Goddess Claire" informed Klonoa as Claire just glared at Klonoa with an evil smirk on her face as well.

"I… see…" began Apollo but then he seemed to realize something and spoke up again "Wait… I thought there was one more?"

"Don't worry about that, all other extras were removed. Which leaves only all of us left" announced Pain. This actually shocked everyone except Apollo, who was just as serious as ever.

"Very well then. Can you at least give me your name?" asked Apollo which was directed at Pain

"Just call me… Pain" answered Pain

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Very well then Mr. Pain. My name is Apollo Justice and I will be representing and defending myself as well as those around me as the defense attorney. I'm assuming you will be doing the same for those around you as well as prosecutor?" asked Apollo. Pain just smirked again.

"I suppose you could say that yes" answered Pain

"_I knew it…"_ thought Apollo. At this point the two stepped forward in front of their groups, standing out. However, Apollo and Pain were still several feet away from each other.

"Alright then. I think the best way to being would be to review the facts of this case at hand first, don't you agree?" suggested Apollo

"That's fine by me" remarked Pain. Apollo simply nodded.

Que: Trance Logic (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Alright, so, approximately at some point last night, multiple different people from multiple different worlds were transported to another completely different world, this world, known as the Shibuya UG as I learned from one Neku Sakuraba. Is this agreeable with you?" asked Apollo. Pain continued smirking

"Very good. You've done your homework at least. That's correct; however, that leads us to our next question. Who, or what, caused all of these different people from different worlds to be transported here to the Shibuya UG?" stated Pain

"Yes, that is the question isn't it? However I believe the answer is quite clear and obvious. I don't think its conjecture to say that _everyone_ here is a potential suspect for causing this incident. Even you Mr. Pain. Naruto has told me about your group, the Akatsuki, and how you have all sorts of jutsu and power. So, it's entirely possible that you are behind this as well. As for myself, well, I don't have any sort of special powers, so, I could not have caused this incident" explained Apollo. Everyone was shocked at this, but only for a moment, because it was obvious what Apollo was doing. He was starting slow. He was allowing the group with Pain to believe that they had no idea who caused the incident, when they obviously _did_, so, they quickly got serious again and Apollo spoke up again.

"So, basically, I, that is, the defense, admits that currently it is unknown who caused this incident" added Apollo. This only made Pain smirk larger.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Mr. Justice. This may actually not take as long as I originally thought it would" remarked Pain

"_We'll see about that…"_ thought Apollo. Pain continued

"In fact, I'll go ahead and admit it too since you admitted it. You're right; we could have caused this incident. However, I can assure you with one hundred percent that we, the Akatsuki, are not responsible for this incident. The reason I can assure you of this, is because I'm the leader of the Akatsuki" informed Pain. Everyone gasped in shock, particularly Naruto

"Are you serious? We've been looking for you!" announced Naruto. That's when it happened. A sort of "pulse" ran through Apollo's body. Apollo knew what this was _instantly_. However, Pain spoke again.

"Also, you're right again. You have no special powers to cause this incident, so, you were not responsible for this incident Mr. Justice" added Pain. Apollo was deep in thought.

"_Hmm… my bracelet reacted. It probably has something to do with him actually not being the leader of the Akatsuki. But that doesn't matter right now. I'll go along with him, and allow him to think we've all accepted him as the leader of the Akatsuki"_ thought Apollo as he then spoke aloud again

"Alright Mr. Pain, I accept your claim. However, the fact remains that we still have to determine who or what actually _did_ cause this incident" reminded Apollo. Pain was still smirking.

"Hmph. It's quite obvious once you think about it. In fact, I actually have a pretty good idea who did cause this incident" announced Pain. Everyone gasped and was shocked by this; however, Apollo was just as serious as ever.

"Oh really? I'm intrigued now. So… you would like to accuse someone? Then, you would like who you accuse to step forward and provide their testimony about this incident?" queried Apollo

"That's correct" replied Pain. Apollo nodded.

"Very well. The defense accepts your challenge. So then Mr. Pain, who do you accuse? Who do you think caused this incident?" asked Apollo. Pain's smirk grew even _larger_.

"It's simple really. As we've already established, whoever caused this incident had to have had a tremendous amount of power in order to transport all of these different people from different worlds here into the Shibuya UG, another completely different world. We, the Akatsuki, have the power to do so and to cause an incident like this, however, as I already stated, we didn't. That only leaves one person, in this case, one being and one creature, that caused this incident…" began Pain as everyone waited on pins and needles for Pain to announce his accusation. Pain slowly raised his right arm and fully extended it, pointing his forefinger at the group, his thumb jutting out from his clenched hand a little. Pain finally continued.

"The one who caused this incident… was you… Princess Luna" accused Pain.

Everyone was in utter shock and disbelief as well as flat out speechless. Celestia and Luna were both tense for once believe it or not. Celestia was quite angry as well. As for Luna, well, she was just as shocked and speechless as everyone else was. However, she was flabbergasted and appalled as well. As for Apollo? He was just as serious as ever. Things just became _a lot_ more serious…

To be continued…

P.S.: Do I have your attention _now_? :3


	40. Chapter 39

Note: From here onward, the chapters will more than likely be quite long, however, that may be a good thing.

**Chapter 39: Luna's Despair**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"How dare thee! How dare thee accuse us of something we obviously did not do!" shouted Luna. Pain just grinned evilly again

"That's exactly what _all_ of the criminals say" remarked Pain

"We did not do this! We are not responsible for causing this incident!" claimed Luna

"Oh really? Then you should have no problem coming forward and proving me wrong" stated Pain. This just made Luna tense and sweat again.

"But…" began Luna, but then…

"Just do it Luna" interrupted Celestia

"Not you too sister! We swear we did not cause this incident!" assured Luna, but then, Celestia just glared at Luna, which only made her tenser and sweat even _more_; she spoke up again.

"Alright! Fine!" remarked Luna as she took a place that was between Apollo and Pain. Celestia came forward as well and stood next to Apollo, acting as his "co-counsel" for this particular testimony. She spoke to Apollo while still looking at Luna and Pain.

"Please Apollo; there is no way my sister would cause this incident. Please, you must prove she didn't do this!" begged Celestia. Apollo responded while still looking at Pain and Luna as well.

"Don't worry. I already know she didn't do this. I assure you I'll prove your sister's innocence" assured Apollo. Now… it began…

"State your name and occupation" commanded Pain

"Princess Luna. Co-Princess of Equestria and ruler of the night for all of Equestria" replied Luna

"Good, now, tell us how you caused this incident" ordered Pain

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo as he then shook his head "I'm sorry Mr. Pain but this is where I draw the line. All you did was accuse her. You have no actual proof that she caused this incident"

"Finally things are getting interesting at least. Actually, I _do_ have proof she caused this incident" announced Pain. Everyone seemed shocked by this.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Apollo

"Jealousy of course. Jealousy of her sister. She gets all of the praise and attention does she not? Well, that's why she caused this incident. She wanted attention and wanted to get back at her sister. Sibling rivalries are always so amusing" claimed Pain. Apollo had it.

"Luna, you deny Mr. Pain's claim correct?" asked Apollo

"Of course we do!" shouted Luna

"Then give us testimony about how you _couldn't_ have caused this incident. Do that and I'll prove it" suggested Apollo.

"Very well then" stated Luna. Here we go…

Que: Moderato 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"It happened last night, while my sister was asleep and we we're keeping guard over the night like always. All of a sudden, a bright light enveloped seemingly all of Equestria! It caught us by surprise; there was nothing we could do to stop it. We swear we didn't cause this. We have done bad things in the past, and for that we are full of regret. But we are not like that anymore! We have changed for the better! Besides, what we have learned from being involved in this incident is that we are not truly at fault for what happened!" stated Luna.

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Hmph. Likely story…"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "If you allow me to cross examine her, everything will become clear to you Mr. Pain"

"Hmph. Fine. Be my guess. However, be aware if you fail to prove that she's telling the truth, then that means she did indeed cause this incident" warned Pain. Apollo nodded

"I'm aware. Don't worry, I'll prove it" assured Apollo as he crossed his arms and had a confident smirk on his face.

"Hmph" grunted Pain.

"It happened last night, while my sister was asleep and we we're keeping guard over the night like always" stated Luna

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo as he was constantly in his thinking pose as he questioned Luna "It must be tough on you two and very tiresome to keep a constant watch on _everything_."

"Yes it is. My sister and I are always very tired after our watched of day and night. She sleeps at night and we sleep at day. It's always been that way really" informed Luna

"I see…" remarked Apollo

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "This is irrelevant. Continue. Now" commanded Pain. Luna glared at Pain, but did so.

"All of a sudden, a bright light enveloped seemingly all of Equestria! It caught us by surprise; there was nothing we could do to stop it" stated Luna

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "You really couldn't stop it?

"We wish we could have! But unfortunately we couldn't. It happened too fast for us to do anything about it" answered Luna

"Hey! Just like what happened to me!" added Naruto

"Alright then. Please continue" suggested Apollo. Luna nodded.

"We swear we didn't cause this. We have done bad things in the past, and for that we are full of regret" stated Luna

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "You're talking about the Nightmare Moon incident correct?" as Apollo showed the profile of Nightmare Moon he made from the information he gathered from the ponies about her. Luna looked down for a moment, slightly upset, but then, looked back up to respond

"Yes. We still feel awful for this even now despite the fact that it's in the past. It still haunts us to this day. We still feel very sorry for this" informed Luna

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Why thank you. You have just proven that you have the capabilities to cause this incident"

"Neigh! For you see…" began Luna as she continued her testimony "But we are not like that anymore! We have changed for the better!"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "From what I've understood, the other ponies have forgiven you and pretty much forgotten about it correct?" Luna smiled.

"Yes. They even seemed to enjoy it when I came to give them a good scare, all in good fun of course, during the Nightmare Night festival. I've made so many new friends too. So, I'd _never_ do something as foolish as to betray that friendship!" declared Luna

"Hmph. Maybe so, but you still did" accused Pain. Luna glared at Pain again

"Just continued if you would…" suggested Apollo. Luna nodded again.

"Besides, what we have learned from being involved in this incident is that we are not truly at fault for what happened!" stated Luna

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "If you don't mind me asking, who do you think truly _is_ responsible for what happened to you?" Luna became slightly upset again and lowered her head again, but then raised her head back up and answered

"To be honest with you… we don't know" answered Luna

"Which only means the only one responsible is yourself" remarked Pain. This only made Luna glared at him again.

"_Hmm… I guess Luna doesn't know it herself. I guess I'll have to show it her…"_ thought Apollo. Celestia was just as serious as ever.

"Besides, what we have learned from being involved in this incident is that we are not truly at fault for what happened!" stated Luna

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo as he presented the information he gathered on something called "The Myst" which was what the Shadowbolts were made of. "Do you know what this is Luna?"

"The Myst?" gasped Luna

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "This is it? This is your proof? Is this some sort of joke? Because if it is, I'm not laughing"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo as she shook his head again "I am completely serious Mr. Pain. Allow me to explain…"

"Please do…" remarked Pain

Que: Objection! 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"This is known as 'The Myst.' It is, basically, a collaboration of all of the negative and evil feelings in all of Equestria I guess you could call it. Whenever a pony released a lot of emotional, negative, or depressing feelings in a large amount, The Myst is attracted to them. Unfortunately, Luna was full of these feelings" informed Apollo

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Which is why…"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo as he interrupted him and shook his head again "When The Myst found the pony in question, and saw it was Princess Luna, it had an opportunity, and it took advantage of that opportunity. The Myst converged on Luna, attacking her pretty much, and went inside her body, attempting to possess her, take her body, and use her powers for The Myst's own gain. Sure, Luna tried to fight it, and I'm sure she fought as hard as she could. However, her own feelings worked against her. It was too much for her. The Myst succeeded. Luna then… transformed. She transformed into this…" Apollo then once again presented Nightmare Moon's profile again.

"TAKE THAT!" began Apollo "Nightmare Moon. You say Nightmare Moon _was_ Princess Luna? That's where you're sadly mistaken. Luna was still there, sure, but she was imprisoned in her own body, stuck in the darkness. Princess Celestia had no choice but to act and imprison Nightmare Moon, and Luna, into the Moon. Unfortunately, Nightmare Moon escaped, and kidnapped Princess Celestia for revenge. However, there was one thing she didn't count on. The Elements of Harmony being reborn into Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They defeated Nightmare Moon, and saved Luna, however, the damage was already done. Luna's despair is great, even now. I'm sure she still feels slightly responsible for what happened. But, she overcame it. For you see, The Myst had other pawns too…" Apollo presented the profiles of the Shadowbolts

"TAKE THAT!" began Apollo "The Shadowbolts. Who were made from The Myst itself and attempting to find a way to get The Myst to possess Luna again and revive Nightmare Moon. However, their plan failed quite miserably in fact. Because they were destroyed by none other than Princess Luna herself. So, as you can see Mr. Pain, Princess Luna did not cause this incident!" as Apollo did his "finger point" towards Pain. Pain just stood there for a moment, before finally looking down quickly in obvious anger. Apollo smirked confidently, but then, pain just began laughing maniacally again…

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Very good, very good indeed Mr. Justice. You passed your test with flying colors. For you see… I was simply testing you, giving you flimsy logic, to test if you were any good or not, and you are. Congratulations" informed Pain

"_Yeah right. You just won't admit you were wrong"_ though Apollo

"However, let's stay on the subject of magic shall we?" suggested Pain

"_Figures. I didn't expect him to pursue a new line of logic this quickly anyway"_ thought Apollo. Pain continued.

"Using magic and spells in dangerous. Even this you must agree with Mr. Justice…" remarked Pain. Apollo nodded.

"I do actually. When using a spell, it can go wrong, perhaps even horribly wrong" added Apollo

"Exactly. This brings me to my next point. So? Have any of you unicorns used any spells recently? Perhaps they went wrong? Which caused this incident? Well? Ms. Sparkle, Rarity, Scratch, Luna, and Celestia?" accused Pain. Rarity jumped forward immediately.

"How… How DARE You? You… you… RUFFIAN! None of my spells have gone this wrong! Even when they do, the results aren't catastrophic like this!" stated Rarity

"She's right! Even _I_ know how bad spells can go wrong, especially when using a highly advanced spell!" added Twilight

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "You're forgetting something Mr. Pain. In order for an incident like this to be caused like that, it would have to be a _very powerful_ spell. One that, no offense to Twilight, Rarity, and Vinyl Scratch, would be way to powerful for them to use, let alone try"

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "I agree Mr. Justice. This only leaves Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. However, we've already concluded that Princess Luna didn't do this, which leaves only one pony left. Well? Used any powerful spells lately that backfired and caused this incident?" Everyone was flat out shocked and speechless at Pain's new accusation, even Apollo was shocked.

"_I can't believe he's actually accusing Celestia of causing this incident…"_ though Apollo

"OBJECTION!" began… Twilight? "How dare you? Princess Celestia would never…"

"HOLD IT!" began… Celestia! "It's alright Twilight. He does make a good point. So… you would like me to provide my testimony now, correct?"

"If you would be so kind 'Princess…'" suggested Pain. Luna returned to the rest of the group, and Celestia took her place. Twilight replaced Celestia as Apollo's co-counsel.

"Please Apollo! There's no way Princess Celestia did this! You just _have_ to prove her innocence!" pleaded Twilight. Apollo became serious again.

"Don't worry Twilight. I know she didn't do this. Pain's just grasping at straws at this point, refusing to admit his original accusation was wrong" assured Apollo.

You've… _got_ to be kidding… things were about to become even _more_ insane. Did Celestia cause this incident? No way. Let's just hope Apollo can prove it now…

To be continued…

P.S.: Pain obviously has a death wish. More testimony goodness next week.


	41. Chapter 40

Note: Pain must have a death wish. Either way, it's time for Celestia's testimony

**Chapter 40: Magical Disturbance**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"State your name and occupation" ordered Pain

"Princess Celestia. Co-Princess of Equestria. I raise the sun and watch over all of Equestria during the day" informed Celestia

"Alright then, I'll be lenient for once. You disagree with my accusation correct?" asked Pain

"Of course" replied Celestia

"Hmph. Alright then, give us your testimony about how you _couldn't _have caused this incident. Then, once I prove your lying, you'll have no choice but to admit your guilt" remarked Pain. Celestia _still_ wasn't reacting to _any_ of Pain's comments.

"Alright, fine. I accept your challenge Pain" announced Celestia. Apollo, Twilight, and Pain became serious once again. Here we go again…

Que: Moderato 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"In case you didn't hear it the first time, I was asleep when the teleportation occurred. I woke up here out of nowhere, just like most of everyone else here. There is one thing I agree with you on, Pain. Using magic and spells does have a dangerous aspect to them. However, I wasn't trying any spells at the time. A pony like me and of my stature is most certainly aware of the consequences of a highly advanced and powerful spell going wrong. If magic is truly responsible for causing this incident, I believe it's a different kind of magic. So, as you can see, I am not responsible for causing this incident" informed Celestia.

"Well?" asked Twilight

"Nothing _seems_ out of place…" replied Apollo

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Hmph. Likely story. Mr. Justice I want more information. Press her for more information during your cross examination. Now" commanded Pain. Apollo remained serious.

"Alright sure. But I'll only do it to prove how wrong this accusation of yours is" stated Apollo

"Hmph" grunted Pain. It didn't matter anyway, Apollo was going to do this regardless of getting ordered to by Pain or not. Things were getting interesting again.

"In case you didn't hear it the first time, I was asleep when the teleportation occurred" stated Celestia

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Let's go ahead and remind him some more then. You were worn out from watching all of Equestria correct?"

"That's right. Watching over all of Equestria is very tiresome. It's the busiest during the day. I'm glad my sister returned and retook her duty of guarding the night because I pretty much got no sleep at all when I watched over both" answered Celestia

"I see… that must have been rough…" remarked Apollo

"Yes, it most certainly was" added Celestia

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Irrelevant. Move on. Now." Celestia didn't react. She just moved on.

"I woke up here out of nowhere, just like most of everyone else here" stated Celestia

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Just to confirm… you weren't by yourself for very long right? You encountered one Kratos Aurion soon after you woke up correct?"

"That's correct. I most certainly didn't have any time to cover up anything if I _did_ cause this incident" answered Celestia

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "That means nothing. A powerful being such as yourself would have had _plenty_ of time to cover up your tracks"

"Maybe so Pain, but you see…" began Celestia as she continued her testimony "There is one thing I agree with you on, Pain. Using magic and spells does have a dangerous aspect to them"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Just out of curiosity, but, if using magic and spells is so dangerous, why do it in the first place?"

"That's actually a good question Apollo. I suppose you could say the risk is worth the reward" answered Celestia

"How so?" asked Pain

"Well… because everypony needs it pretty much. Some things pretty much require magic in order for them to be used. However, I assure you we ensure that no disasters occur by training all unicorns to use their magic correctly in magical training school" replied Celestia

"I see. Please continue" suggested Apollo. Celestia did just that.

"However, I wasn't trying any spells at the time. A pony like me and of my stature is most certainly aware of the consequences of a highly advanced and powerful spell going wrong" stated Celestia

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo, however, he actually finally broke into a cold sweat finally but still asked his question regardless "Wait… so there _is_ such a spell that, if it were to go horribly wrong, could cause an incident like this to occur?"

"Unfortunately, yes, there is" answered Celestia

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Which means you _did_ cause this incident"

"HOLD IT!" began Celestia "I wasn't finished. However, even _I_ know not to use spells like that because of what can happen were they to go horribly wrong"

"But that didn't stop you from trying the spell anyway now did it?" remarked Pain.

"For you see…" began Celestia as she continued her testimony "If magic is truly responsible for causing this incident, I believe it's a different kind of magic"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo as he returned to normal in his thinking pose "In your opinion then, what kind of magic _did_ cause this incident then?"

"Another great question Apollo. Unfortunately I honestly don't know" replied Celestia

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Which only means _you_ caused this incident" Celestia said nothing and just continued her testimony.

"So, as you can see, I am not responsible for causing this incident" stated Celestia

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Don't take this the wrong way but, you've remained pretty calm, cool, and collected despite Mr. Pain's accusation" Celestia giggled then spoke up

"What, you expected me to be shocked? It wasn't surprising, especially coming from someone like him" commented Celestia. Pain didn't react to this. Apollo was in thought again.

"_I can't believe it, but, Celestia has set things in motion for me. It's pretty obvious what I have to do here…"_ thought Apollo

"If magic is truly responsible for causing this incident, I believe it's a different kind of magic" stated Celestia

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Mr. Pain, there's a pretty reasonable explanation why Celestia couldn't have caused this incident"

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Pain

"It's simple really. It doesn't matter how powerful she may be, if she caused this incident, she wouldn't be able to conceal _all_ of the magical remnants of the spell causing this incident. There would be a magical disturbance throughout this _entire_ world don't you agree?" asked Apollo

"I suppose that's true. There is isn't there?" queried Pain. Apollo shook his head

"No, there's not. The only area that's had any magical disturbance within it was A-East, as stated in this report" informed Apollo as he presented a sort of "magical disturbance report" that he wrote down from the information he got from Celestia and Twilight. Pain finally became angry again.

Que: Objection! 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"I got this information from Celestia…" informed Apollo

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "She's trying to cover her tracks…"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo as he shook his head again "You're wrong. Because Twilight sensed it as well. Besides, like I already said, the magical disturbance would be in all areas of the Shibuya UG, and it's not, it's only in A-East. I actually have proof of what this magical disturbance involves…"

"Oh? Then show me your proof" suggested Pain. Apollo nodded.

"Gladly. The magical disturbance involves this person…" began Apollo he then continued "TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented Brian Yzerman's profile. "Mr. Pain do you know who this is?"

"Brian Yzerman" answered Pain. Apollo nodded.

"Correct. In A-East, out of nowhere and unexpectedly, Brian Yzerman was kicked out of the Shibuya UG, despite the fact that he didn't lose a fight, which is how you're _supposed_ to be removed from the Shibuya UG. There was a witness to this as well" informed Apollo

"Oh? Who would that witness be?" asked Pain.

"TAKE THAT!" began Apollo as he presented Vinyl Scratch's profile now

"One Vinyl Scratch. She saw this happen to Brian Yzerman first hand! So… what do you have to say to that Mr. Pain?" stated Apollo as he did his finger point toward Pain. Pain could only stand there, before looking downward quickly angrily again. However, it didn't take long for Pain to begin cackling again, which only made Apollo become even more serious.

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"I believe there is a very logical explanation for that" informed Pain

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Apollo

"Don't make me repeat myself Mr. Justice. I've already informed you of what I am referring to" replied Pain. Apollo just had a look of confusion on his face, so, Pain spoke up again

"Fine. I'll remind you again, but this is the last time I'm saying it. Magic" informed Pain

"Magic?" repeated Apollo

"That's correct. It's simple really. Ms. Scratch wanted to show off her magic to Mr. Yzerman. However, she screwed her spell up. The effects of this are obvious. Mr. Yzerman was sent back home. This also explains that 'magical disturbance' you mentioned" remarked Pain. Apollo _finally_ realized what Pain was saying. When he did, he became serious again.

"Alright then. Let's ask Vinyl Scratch about this. She'll be able to tell us about it for sure" suggested Apollo. Pain's smirk returned to his face.

"That's exactly what I was about to say" stated Pain. Apollo simply nodded again.

"Fine. The defense accepts the prosecution's challenge" announced Apollo. Pain's smirk grew larger again.

Celestia returned to the rest of the group. As for Vinyl Scratch, well, she lowered her head, but, quickly raised it back up, and began walking towards the area between Apollo and Pain where all of the "witnesses" were standing. However, as she passed Apollo, he spoke to her, making her stop momentarily.

"I'm sorry Vinyl Scratch, truly I am. I know you probably don't want to talk about this anymore. However, in order to prove who _really_ caused the incident here, it looks like we don't have a choice" remarked Apollo. Vinyl Scratch lowered her head before quickly raising it back up again.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. To be completely honest, I kind of expected this to happen so I'm not surprised really" replied Vinyl

"Yeah…" commented Apollo. Vinyl Scratch took her place between Apollo and Pain. Then, unexpectedly, Pinkie Pie had replaced Twilight as Apollo's co-counsel all of a sudden.

"What a Meanie McMean Pants! A cool party pony like DJ-PON3 would never do something like that!" declared Pinkie. Believe it or not, Apollo didn't react to this; he was just as serious as ever.

"I know. Don't worry Pinkie, I'll prove she didn't do this" assured Apollo. This made Pain's smirk grow again, which caused Pinkie Pie to glare at him, which made Pain's smirk disappear _entirely_, only to be replaced with a serious expression on his face. Vinyl Scratch was serious as well. Everyone was ready it seemed.

Things… weren't even _close_ to resolving…

To be continued…

P.S.: Yeah… no one likes you Pain… :-(


	42. Chapter 41

Note: Ready for a possible explanation? I certainly hope so…

**Chapter 41: The Truth?**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"State your name and occupation" ordered Pain

"Vinyl Scratch. I'm a DJ. I play music. Mostly at parties, important events, stuff like that really" replied Vinyl

"Alright then. Tell us, in detail, what happened to Brian Yzerman. Then, once I prove _you're_ the one that caused him to be forced out of the Shibuya UG, you'll have no choice but to admit it" declared Pain. Vinyl Scratch didn't really react to this.

"We'll see about that…" remarked Vinyl

"Alright Polly! You know what you have to do!" stated Pinkie. Apollo simply nodded.

"I do" assured Apollo. Here we go yet again…

Que: Moderato 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"To be honest, it just sort of happened out of nowhere. There was no reason for it either. I and Brian had just defeated some more enemies and we were just exploring some more of the Shibuya UG. Then, all of a sudden, Brian starting to float into the sky! I had no idea what was going on, let alone what to do. It was like some sort of invisible enemy and I couldn't stop it. Brian tried to fight it, sure, but nothing worked. He just kept going higher and higher until he just… disappeared. I may not have known him for very long, but, I have no idea who could have done that. I don't think Brian had any enemies. However, I swear to you it wasn't me! I don't even use spells and magic very often because my job doesn't acquire much use of spells and magic" stated Vinyl. Pain's smirk returned yet again.

"Yet _you're_ the one who _really_ cause Brian Yzerman to be forced out of the Shibuya UG by botching a magic spell" accuse Pain. Vinyl didn't react to this. However, Apollo spoke up again.

"Mr. Pain, once again, if you'll allow me to do my cross examination, I will once again prove to you that your accusation is wrong" claimed Apollo. Pain's smirk grew again.

"Hmph. Fine. Be my guest. Try… try… and fail" remarked Pain

"_Oh I'll try alright. I'll try… and succeed"_ thought Apollo. Here we go… yet again…

"To be honest, it just sort of happened out of nowhere. There was no reason for it either. I and Brian had just defeated some more enemies and we were just exploring some more of the Shibuya UG" stated Vinyl

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So, basically, there was really no outlying reason for what happened? It just sort of happened randomly?"

"Yeah pretty much! You're not supposed to disappear, and most likely sent back to your own world, unless you lost a fight here, and we didn't! There was no reason for it to happen like that!" stated Vinyl

"Of course there was. There's _always_ a reason" remarked Pain. No one responded to Pain, Vinyl just continued her testimony.

"Then, all of a sudden, Brian starting to float into the sky! I had no idea what was going on, let alone what to do" stated Vinyl

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "That is pretty shocking. However, could you perhaps be more specific about how Brian was 'floating' into the sky?"

"Please do" added Pain

"Sure. The only way I can really describe it that makes any sense, is, well… it was like a large, invisible hand came down from the sky and picked Brian up" replied Vinyl

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "There's no such thing as anything like that"

"I know that! I'm just trying to explain it to you what it _looked_ like was happening!" remarked Vinyl. Pain said nothing, so, Vinyl Scratch spoke up again

"So, basically…" began Vinyl as she continued her testimony "It was like some sort of invisible enemy and I couldn't stop it. Brian tried to fight it, sure, but nothing worked. He just kept going higher and higher until he just… disappeared"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "You really couldn't stop it?"

"Trust me, I wanted to! But I just didn't know what to do or how to do it. I didn't want to hit Brian by mistake either. So… all I could do… was watch…" replied Vinyl as she lowered her head as she was obviously upset again

"I'm sorry to have to bring it up again" stated Apollo. Vinyl Scratch quickly returned to normal

"It's all right. It's not your fault anyway" remarked Vinyl

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "That's because the only one truly at fault here is yourself and you're terribly botched spell" This made Vinyl glare at Pain angrily, but then, just continued her testimony.

"I may not have known him for very long, but, I have no idea who could have done that. I don't think Brian had any enemies" stated Vinyl

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Are you absolutely sure Brian didn't have any enemies? He could have, you know. He may have just not told you about them because he didn't want you worrying too much"

"That's true. To be honest, I don't really have any idea if Brian had any enemies or not. I suppose he could have, and they were actually the ones who did this to him and forced him out of the Shibuya UG" queried Vinyl

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "Wrong. The only enemy he had was you, who forced him out of the Shibuya UG with your botched spell"

"Oh yeah? Well you see…" began Vinyl as she continued her testimony "However, I swear to you it wasn't me! I don't even use spells and magic very often because my job doesn't acquire much use of spells and magic"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "You're a DJ right? Your job really doesn't acquire much use of spells or magic?"

"Not really, no. I mostly just use my magic to turn up the volume, switch records, stuff like that really" informed Vinyl

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "That only tells us you're not that great at using other kinds of spells and magic, which makes it even _more_ likely that you in fact _did_ botch a spell that truly caused Brian Yzerman to be forced out of the Shibuya UG"

"Says you! But I _know_ I didn't!" declared Vinyl

"Yet we have only your word on that, no other witnesses actually saw this" stated Pain. Unfortunately, he was right

"What are we supposed to do now Apollo?" asked Pinkie

"Simple. We show who actually _did_ do this" answered Apollo

"You know who did it?" gasped Pinkie

"Not really. It's only a theory. Unfortunately, this is really the only course of action I can take…" replied Apollo.

"I may not have known him for very long, but, I have no idea who could have done that. I don't think Brian had any enemies" stated Vinyl

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Vinyl Scratch, I think I know who may have done this"

"Really? Who?" asked Vinyl

"Do tell…" added Pain. Apollo, as well as everyone else, became serious now.

"It's simple really. We've already determined that the magical disturbance in A-East wasn't caused by a pony. This was confirmed by Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, and particularly by one Rinoa Heartilly. It was caused by some other force. What kind of force? Well… think about it. There's really only one reason Brian Yzerman was forced out of the Shibuya UG without actually losing a fight" informed Apollo

"What would that reason be?" asked Pain. Apollo crossed his arms again and had his confident smirk on his face again

"Simple Mr. Pain. He knew too much" answered Apollo. Pain actually looked confused for once.

"What do you mean?" asked Pain

"Well, obviously, if Brian Yzerman had stayed, he would have been easily able to determine and identify the true criminal and culprit of this incident. The criminal just could not allow that to happen, because, their entire plans would be ruined" answered Apollo

"Alright then, since you're so sure of yourself, why don't you tell us who this 'criminal' is then?" suggested Pain. Apollo nodded.

"Sure. However, I can only tell you what 'group' they are a part of. This 'group' is from the same world as Brian Yzerman, the Pokémon world. I don't know which one it is, but I am sure that the culprit behind this incident is a part of this group…" began Apollo

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo then presented a group profile known as… the legendary Pokémon! Apollo then did his finger point towards Pain again

Que: Cornered! 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"The legendary Pokémon!" accused Apollo. Everyone was shocked by this, even Pain, though only a little. The legendary Pokémon weren't though. Mewtwo's groups smirked evilly in a good way, while Arceus' group was angry. However, Pain smirked and began laughing maniacally again.

"Do you have any idea what you just did Mr. Justice? You just accused some of 'the victims' on 'your side' as well as 'my side' as well" informed Pain. Apollo crossed his arms and had his confident smirk on his face again.

"Maybe so, however, I can assure you that _none_ of the legendary Pokémon on 'my side' caused this incident" announced Apollo

"Oh? And how do you intend on proving that?" asked Pain

"Simple. It's just like before when you accused Twilight, Rarity, and Vinyl Scratch. No offense to them, but, in order to cause a large multi-world incident like this, they'd have to be a _very powerful_ legendary Pokémon. And, there's really only _one_ legendary Pokémon that fits that description…" claimed Apollo. _Everyone_ knew where he was going with this now. Mewtwo's groups' smirks became larger while Arceus' group became quite shocked. As for Arceus himself? He was getting angrier and angrier. Pain was quite serious as well. But then…

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "I believe there's a simpler explanation for the cause of this incident"

"_Figures…"_ thought Apollo as he then spoke up.

"Oh? What would that be?" asked Apollo

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Come now Mr. Justice, surely you must know what I am talking about?" reminded Pain. Apollo didn't. He simply shook his head

"No. I don't. I'm pretty sure none of us do. You'll have to explain it to us unfortunately" answered Apollo. Pain sighed.

"Fine. Listen closely" suggested Pain. Everyone did, or was at least paying attention anyway. Pain spoke up again.

"There is someone here with a secondary power. This secondary power can cause an incident like this as well. Not only that, but, the person in question can't even control the power, making it ever more likely to have caused this incident. I am of course talking about body materialization" began Pain, it was obvious where he was going with this and everyone became serious once again. Pain did his "finger point" towards Apollo's group before actually truly revealing it

"I'm talking of course about you Hei" To be honest, no one reacted to this, not even Hei. Pain's accusations were just becoming ridiculous at this point. Vinyl Scratch returned to the rest of Apollo's group and Hei took her place. Kratos stepped up and replaced Pinkie Pie as Apollo's co-counsel.

"What? No objections?" asked Pain

"No. Let's get this done and over with" replied Hei. Pain's smirk returned once again

"Finally… someone with some common sense…" remarked Pain.

"This is getting ridiculous now" stated Kratos

"Yeah. However, once I prove this wrong, he'll have no choice but to go back to my accusation. That's when the battle will _truly_ being" commented Apollo

This was the truth. Pain is being downright foolish now. It didn't matter. One way or another, Pain would have no choice but to speak about Apollo's accusation. This was inevitable at this point.

To be continued…

P.S.: After the next chapter, things really begin to "heat up" so to speak.


	43. Chapter 42

Note: At last, things are about to become _a lot _more interesting… I hope…

**Chapter 42: Materialization**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"State your name and occupation" ordered Pain

"Hei. As far as my occupation goes, well, I guess you could call me… a freelance assassin" stated Hei. Everyone became tense, and were actually quite shocked, except Pain's group and Kratos that is, but only for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Alright then, why don't you respond to my accusation? Then, once you lie and I prove it, this nonsense will _finally_ be over" suggested Pain

"_That's what you think Mr. Pain"_ thought Apollo. Hei didn't really react and simply began his testimony. Here we go, once again…

Que: Moderato 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"I got here pretty much the same way as most of everyone else got here. I fell asleep, and simply woke up here in the Shibuya UG. Unfortunately, I was alone for quite some time, until I found Vinyl Scratch that is. As far as my power is concerned, yes, it's true, I can use body materialization. However, I've only used it once and I really only use it in emergency situations. However, I assure you that I didn't use this power in the way that you're claiming. Besides, if I really did cause this incident, do you really think things would be working out the way they are right now? Say whatever you want to, I didn't cause this incident" stated Hei.

"Hmph. Likely story" remarked Pain

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "For the last time Mr. Pain, just allow me to do my cross examination"

"Hmph. Fine. I can assume you know what will happen if you fail to prove I'm wrong?" asked Pain. Apollo simply nodded. Pain smirked then spoke up again

"Good" commented Pain.

"What exactly is he trying to do anyway?" asked Kratos

"My guess would be to simply stall" replied Apollo. Kratos didn't say anything, so, the cross examination began.

"I got here pretty much the same way as most of everyone else got here. I fell asleep and simply woke up here in the Shibuya UG" stated Hei

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Wait… you can really… sleep?

"Of course. Everyone needs sleep. They need the energy for the next day" reminded Hei. Apollo broke into a cold sweat.

"Right…" remarked Apollo

"Move on if you would…" suggested Pain. Hei did just that.

"Unfortunately, I was alone for quite some time, until I found Vinyl Scratch that is" stated Hei

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo as he broke into a cold sweat again, but still asked his question "So… no one can really confirm your whereabouts, your actions, or what you were doing?"

"Unfortunately, that is the case yes" informed Hei

"OBJECTION!" began Pain as his smirk grew again "Thank you for proving my claim"

"I'm not finished yet. Because you see…" began Hei as he continued his testimony "As far as my power is concerned, yes, it's true, I can use body materialization. However, I've only used it once and I really only use it in emergency situations"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo as he was in a cold sweat yet again "So this power really _can_ cause an incident like this to occur?"

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. However, I suppose it _is_ possible yes" replied Hei

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "That about does it then…"

"HOLD IT!" began Hei "No it doesn't, because you see…" Hei simply continued his testimony "However, I've only used it once and I really only use it in emergency situations. However, I assure you that I didn't use this power in the way that you're claiming. Besides, if I really did cause this incident, do you really think things would be working out the way they are right now?"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo, still in a cold sweat "So… we'd all be dead?"

"Of course not. I'm not the type of person who kills people for fun. I'm just being hypothetical really" assured Hei. Pain's smirk grew bigger yet again.

"Keep going Mr. Justice, you just keep proving my claim _for_ me…" stated Pain. Apollo finally recovered and became serious again. Hei continued.

"Say whatever you want to, I didn't cause this incident" stated Hei

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "You're not reacting to this either. You're acting calm, cool, and collected too, just like Celestia was"

"Of course I am. There's no reason for me to 'freak out' or whatever. I know I didn't do this, so I'm not worried in the slightest way whatsoever" informed Hei

"We'll see how long that lasts…" remarked Pain as he continued his smirking.

"The contradiction?" asked Kratos

"It's actually… pretty obvious. I can't believe Pain hasn't noticed it himself. He really _is_ stalling it seems…" replied Apollo.

"However, I've only used it once and I really only use it in emergency situations. However, I assure you that I didn't use this power in the way that you're claiming. Besides, if I really did cause this incident, do you really think things would be working out the way they are right now?" stated Hei

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Mr. Pain, Hei actually makes a good point here. If he _was_ truly behind this incident, we wouldn't be standing here in this 'trial' so to speak as we are right now. Besides, there is clear evidence of Hei's innocence"

"Oh? What would that be?" asked Pain

"That would be this…" began Apollo as he prepared to stop Pain's stalling tactics once and for all. It was time for a showdown anyway.

"TAKE THAT!" began Apollo as he once again presented the magical disturbance report "You remember this yes?" Pain didn't say anything, so, Apollo spoke up again.

"Believe it or not, this magical disturbance report proves Hei's innocence as well" claimed Apollo

"Oh it does? Mind explaining it then?" suggested Pain. Apollo nodded.

"No problem. Mr. Pain, I looked into this magical disturbance more than you seem to think I did. I asked all of the magical specialists in my group. One in particular was able to pretty much tell me quite a lot of information about not only what the magic was, but, who or what used it as well. This specialist was one Rinoa Heartilly; she is a sorceress and therefore has quite a lot of magical experience and knowledge. Would you like to know what she told me?" asked Apollo. Shockingly, believe it or not, Pain actually broke into a cold sweat. He wasn't saying anything either, so, Apollo just continued.

"She told me several things actually. She sort of 'scanned' everyone I guess you could say, in order to get a basic idea of what everyone's 'magical energies' were like. In order to ensure fairness, when you and you're group arrived, she scanned all of you as well" informed Apollo. All of a sudden, Pain's group became a lot more serious and slightly angry as well. Pain was still in a cold sweat, saying nothing, so, Apollo simply continued.

"The magic that caused the magical disturbance in A-East does not belong to anyone of the ponies. In fact… there was really only one 'group' it matched. Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly pin down which one it matched, but, that doesn't matter really. Because it proves my previous accusation" explained Apollo. It was finally time…

Que: Cornered! 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

Apollo did his finger point towards Pain and his group.

"It only matches one group! The legendary Pokémon!" declared Apollo. This only made everyone become even _more_ serious. Mewtwo's group had their smirks grow larger. Arceus' group was angry, tense, and some were even in a cold sweat as well. The only thing Pain could do was look down quickly in anger again. Before Pain could speak up, Apollo spoke up first.

"It's true. Ms. Heartilly couldn't pin down exactly which legendary Pokémon it was. She said it was because their magical energies were too similar to each other. However, she figured the same thing I did. Whichever legendary Pokémon it was, it had to be _very powerful_…" began Apollo as he once again did his finger point toward Pain and his group

"You can't avoid this any longer! You've done nothing but stall for time with ridiculous accusations with no merit to them whatsoever! Enough! Stop avoiding my claim! It's time for us to discuss who _truly_ caused this incident!" At last, it finally happened. Pain, and the rest of his group, recovered. Then, they became _very_ serious. This made Apollo and his group become just as serious as well.

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Alright Mr. Justice, if you want to pursue this matter further, I won't stop you. I'll even play along with you for a little bit. However, once I prove how idiotic your claim really is, we can get back on the matter of figuring out who foolishly caused this incident to occur" stated Pain.

"_We'll see about that. To be completely honest, though, I expected more of a fight from them. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this…"_ thought Apollo. Then… it happened again. A 'pulse' ran through Apollo's body. It was his bracelet reacting again.

"_Hmm… my bracelet is reacting again. I think I know what it's trying to tell me. Looks like I'll be using my 'abilities' in this case after all…"_ thought Apollo. Finally, at last, Apollo spoke up aloud.

"Mr. Pain. I've been accepting every challenge you've been giving me. So, I have a challenge for you. Are you willing to hear it?" asked Apollo. Pain actually became interested now.

"Tell it to me" replied Pain. Apollo nodded.

"You disagree with my claim and accusation, correct?" asked Apollo

"Of course I do" stated Pain

"Alright then. Let's hear _your_ reasoning and _your_ logic on why my accusation is wrong" offered Apollo. Pain's smirk now returned to his face.

"You're right Mr. Justice. I've given you a lot of challenges and you've accepted them all. It's only fair that I do the same. The prosecution accepts the defense's challenge" announced Pain. Apollo remained serious. At this point, Ichigo had stepped forward and replaced Kratos as Apollo's co-council.

"Do you _really_ know what you're doing?" asked Ichigo

"For once, I'm pretty sure I do…" answered Apollo

"Pretty sure? Hmm… well… good luck regardless" remarked Ichigo

It was finally time, the moment that was inevitable. The moment that _everyone_ seemed to be waiting for to happen. Apollo vs. Pain. Who would come out the winner? We'll see…

To be continued…

P.S.: Time for some Logic Chess, Apollo Justice style! :P


	44. Chapter 43

Note: Are you ready for some Logic Chess, Apollo Justice style? :D

**Chapter 43: Apollo vs. Pain, Part 1**

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

Everyone _seemed_ to be ready, especially Apollo and Pain. However, before they started, Apollo seemed to want to say something, so, he spoke up.

"I think this is a good thing. It's about time we have ourselves a tete-a-tete, so to speak Mr. Pain" remarked Apollo. Pain's smirk once again returned to his face

"I agree with you believe it or not. We're on our way to finishing this at last, one way or another" announced Pain. Apollo simply nodded.

"I agree. Now, if you don't mind, let's hear your logic and reasoning about my claim" suggested Apollo. Pain's smirk simply grew larger.

"Gladly" replied Pain. Apollo's bracelet was still reacting too. This… would most certainly… be interesting…

Que: Logic Chess ~Opening (Gyakuten Kenji 2)

"So, if I understand your theory correctly, you're claiming a legendary pokemon caused this incident correct? It's too bad that the only proof you have is Ms. Heartilly's magical powers. You yourself even said that she couldn't pinpoint exactly which legendary pokemon it was. You claim that it has to be someone very powerful? I disagree. Power means _nothing_. _Any_ one of the legendary pokemon could have caused this incident; they'd just have to try hard enough. This claim is not only ridiculous, it's flat out ludicrous. Hopefully this has brought common sense back to you" claimed Pain. Before Pain could speak up again, Apollo spoke up first.

"Well done Mr. Pain, well done. Now, if you don't mind, please go through that one more time so we may have a more thorough discussion about this" suggested Apollo. Pain's smirk returned once again.

"You really like to stall don't you? Fine, however, once you realize I'm right, we can get back to where we left off and figure out who _truly_ caused this incident" replied Pain.

"_We'll see about that…"_ thought Apollo.

"That's his logic and reasoning?" asked Ichigo

"Apparently…" replied Apollo

"Do you know how to counter this?" asked Ichigo

"I believe I do…" assured Apollo. Ichigo said nothing more. So, the 'battle' truly began…

"So, if I understand your theory correctly, you're claiming a legendary pokemon caused this incident correct?" asked Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Yes that _is_ what I'm claiming. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, not really. It's just…" began Pain as he simply continued his claim

"It's too bad that the only proof you have is Ms. Heartilly's magical powers. You yourself even said that she couldn't pinpoint exactly which legendary pokemon it was" stated Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Maybe so, but, that doesn't mean that I'm wrong! She was able to confirm that the magical aura that caused the magical disturbance in A-East, and the magical auras of the legendary pokemon are the same!" Pain's smirk just grew again

"So what? The fact of the matter is we don't know _which_ legendary pokemon it is. _If_ one of them did it _at all_ that is…" remarked Pain. Apollo said nothing more, so, Pain continued his claim.

"You claim that it has to be someone very powerful? I disagree. Power means _nothing_" stated Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Mr. Pain, have you forgotten? You yourself claimed that someone, or something, _very powerful_ caused this incident!" as Apollo did his finger point towards Pain and his group again. Pain just continued smirking.

"You're right, I _have_ claimed that, and I still stand by that claim. However, you have to keep something in mind Mr. Justice. That is…" began Pain as he continued his claim

"_Any_ one of the legendary pokemon could have caused this incident; they'd just have to try hard enough" stated Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So, you're claiming that _any_ of the legendary pokemon could have caused this incident? They just have to try hard enough?"

"Correct. The legendary pokemon _are_ powerful are they not?" reminded Pain

"Yes, but…" replied Apollo

"Then there you have it" interrupted Pain. Apollo stayed silent, so, Pain continued his claim.

"This claim is not only ridiculous, it's flat out ludicrous. Hopefully this has brought common sense back to you" stated Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "It's not anymore ludicrous or ridiculous than the accusations you've been giving" Pain didn't say anything. Apollo thought to himself.

"_Hmm… well… there was one part that my bracelet reacted the most too…"_ thought Apollo. Apollo chose that part of Pain's claim.

"You claim that it has to be someone very powerful? I disagree. Power means _nothing_" stated Pain.

Que: Surge, Glance (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

There was one part of this testimony that bothered Apollo the most. It was the "Power means _nothing_" part. Apollo focused on Pain's eyes as Pain stated this. That's when Apollo noticed something… weird, and honestly, a little creepy. Pain's eyes were… swirling. It was like… water being drained, or a toilet flushing, or one of those swirling hypnotism wheels. It was his habit. Once Apollo caught it, he instantly pointed it out.

"GOTCHA!" began Apollo "Mr. Pain, I noticed something interesting. Would you like to know what it is?" Pain said nothing, so, Apollo spoke up again.

"As you said 'Power means _nothing_,' your eyes swirled" informed Apollo. Pain was actually shocked.

"So?" remarked Pain

"So… you're lying. You seem to have forgotten once again, so, I'll remind you yet again. Mr. Pain, you yourself said it would take someone or something _very powerful_ in order to cause this incident. You even admitted that your group, the Akatsuki, have a powerful jutsu that could cause this incident! So… not only are you lying, you're wrong!" declared Apollo. Pain actually broke into a cold sweat now believe it or not. Apollo did his finger point, pointing towards Pain and his group.

Que: Cornered! Variation 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Power means _everything_. You claim any one of the legendary pokemon could have caused this incident if they simply tried hard enough? Wrong again! Only one legendary pokemon has the power to cause this incident. That legendary pokemon is…" began Apollo. Pain could do nothing but stand there in a cold sweat

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented… Arceus' profile! "You did it! You caused this incident… Arceus!" Arceus' group was flat out flabbergasted, speechless, and tense. Arceus was fuming. Mewtwo's group continued to have evil smirks on their faces in a good way. Then, it finally happened. Pain let loose his most maniacal, cackling laughter he's let loose _yet_. Apollo's group then became the most serious they've been so far.

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"What's so funny?" asked Apollo. Pain recovered and his smirk once again returned

"Oh… nothing really…" replied Pain. Apollo just glared at Pain. Then, Pain spoke up again.

"Mr. Justice, I'm willing to admit something to you" announced Pain

"Oh? What would that be?" asked Apollo. Pain's smirk grew.

"It's entirely possible that one of the legendary pokemon caused this incident…" began Pain. Apollo was about to say something, but, Pain spoke up again first "However, I can assure you Arceus is not the one responsible for this incident"

"Oh? Why do you say that?" asked Apollo

"It's simple really. If you've _really_ done your homework on the legendary pokemon you _should_ already know this. However, I'll remind you once again. Arceus is pretty much the 'God' of pokemon. As a 'God,' he doesn't involve himself in any incidents unless absolutely necessary. He only observes, that's what 'Gods' are meant and supposed to do" reminded Pain. Arceus' group had their smirks return to their faces, while Mewtwo's group became serious.

"So… you have more to say then?" queried Apollo. Pain's smirk grew once again.

"Of course I do. We're nowhere _near_ done with our 'tete-a-tete' as you put it" stated Pain. Apollo became even _more_ serious.

Ichigo went back to the rest of the group. He was quickly replaced by Naruto as Apollo's co-council.

"This guy really is a pain! I guess that's why that's his name!" stated Naruto. Apollo actually giggled a little at Naruto's statement.

"Maybe, but, if he thinks I'm simply going to give up, he's a fool as well" remarked Apollo.

"Go get him!" suggested Naruto. Apollo simply nodded.

It seems like there's more to do, however, if Apollo can disprove Pain once again, maybe, just maybe, the momentum will _finally_ shift into the defense's, Apollo's, 'the victim's,' and 'the good guys' favor. Let's certainly hope that this _is_, in fact, the case…

To be continued…

P.S.: More Logic Chess, and maybe even a witness breakdown next week!


	45. Chapter 44

Note: Finally, at last, Pain gets what's coming to him. :D

**Chapter 44: Apollo vs. Pain, Part 2**

Honestly, really, there was nothing left for anyone to say. Pain just began stating his next claim of logic and reasoning as to why Apollo's accusation was wrong. Everyone was _still_ unbelievably serious, and they seemed to be more than prepared for whatever was going to happen next. Pain, at last, spoke up, and it began once again…

Que: Logic Chess ~Endgame (Gyakuten Kenji 2)

"You seem to be forgetting something Mr. Justice. I'm willing to admit that the possibility of a legendary Pokémon causing this incident is becoming more likely; however, Arceus couldn't be the legendary Pokémon that actually did it. I believe he's being framed, probably by one of his so called 'friends' no less. A legendary Pokémon amongst Arceus' group is more likely, someone who's close to Arceus. They are the ones who caused this incident, then, attempted to frame Arceus for the crime because that legendary Pokémon wants us to think that only Arceus has the power to cause an incident like this. However, Arceus is a 'God' you see. He's the 'God' of all Pokémon. 'Gods' don't' cause or involve themselves in incidents; they simply watch over everything and only intervene when it's absolutely necessary. Therefore, since Arceus is a 'God,' he couldn't have caused this incident" claimed Pain. Apollo was pretty serious, and deep in thought

"_I can't believe Pain is accusing one of his own group members now! Is there no level this guy won't stoop to?"_ thought Apollo. Naruto spoke up, bringing Apollo out of his thoughts

"That's his true colors for you! He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants!" stated Naruto

"It doesn't matter what he does. He is wrong once again. It's time to end this once and for all…" declared Apollo. With that, the back and forth between Apollo and Pain began once again…

"You seem to be forgetting something Mr. Justice" claimed Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "What is it that I'm forgetting?"

"Simple…" began Pain as he just continued his claim "I'm willing to admit that the possibility of a legendary Pokémon causing this incident is becoming more likely; however, Arceus couldn't be the legendary Pokémon that actually did it. I believe he's being framed, probably by one of his so called 'friends' no less"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So now you're claiming he was framed? Exactly how was Arceus framed then?"

"I'll explain it to you if you'll just listen…" replied Pain. Apollo said nothing, so, Pain simply continued his claim

"A legendary Pokémon amongst Arceus' group is more likely, someone who's close to Arceus. They are the ones who caused this incident, then, attempted to frame Arceus for the crime because that legendary Pokémon wants us to think that only Arceus has the power to cause an incident like this" claimed Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So, basically, you're saying one of Arceus' 'friends,' one of the legendary Pokémon that's in his 'group' caused this incident instead, then, after realizing what it was that they did, they made haste and attempted to frame Arceus and make everyone think _he_ caused the incident instead of the legendary Pokémon that's truly responsible. A 'mole' in other words?"

"You could put it like that yes" replied Pain

"Then how come Arceus _can't_ be responsible for causing this incident?" asked Apollo. Pain responded by continuing his claim

"However, Arceus is a 'God' you see. He's the 'God' of all Pokémon. 'Gods' don't' cause or involve themselves in incidents; they simply watch over everything and only intervene when it's absolutely necessary" claimed Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So because he's a 'God,' that makes him a being that doesn't involve themselves in _anything_ unless absolutely necessary?"

"That's correct" replied Pain. Apollo didn't say anything else, so, Pain continued his claim.

"Therefore, since Arceus is a 'God,' he couldn't have caused this incident" claimed Pain

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "This is it huh? Your logic and reasoning as to how I'm wrong?" Pain's smirk returned once again.

"Of course it is, and there are no problems with it whatsoever" stated Pain.

"_That's what you think. I'll enjoy proving you wrong once again. In fact, there was one statement my bracelet reacted the most too…"_ thought Apollo

Que: Surge, Glance (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"However, Arceus is a 'God' you see. He's the 'God' of all Pokémon. 'Gods' don't' cause or involve themselves in incidents; they simply watch over everything and only intervene when it's absolutely necessary" claimed Pain. This was the part of Pain's claim Apollo was talking about. One part of it stuck out the most to Apollo. When Pain said, "'Gods' don't cause or involve themselves in incidents." This was confirmed when, while Pain said this, Apollo noticed Pain's 'habit' show itself once again. Pain's eyes swirling once again. Apollo pointed it out _instantly_.

"GOTCHA!" began Apollo "Mr. Pain, you're 'habit' is acting up again…" began Apollo. Pain said nothing, so, Apollo continued

"I heard an interesting rumor about you from Naruto. Would you like to know what that rumor is?" asked Apollo. Once again, Pain said nothing, so, Apollo spoke up once again

"I heard from Naruto that you, yourself, have been called a 'God.' This actually proves that you were lying about what you were saying believe it or not. You're a 'God' yet you involve yourself in lots of incidents. This proves something else too…" announced Apollo. Pain, shockingly, now broke into a cold sweat once again. Apollo once again did his finger point and pointed at Pain and his group once again.

Que: Cornered! Variation 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"It proves that you're wrong! In fact, the exact opposite is true! Gods can be corrupted as well. You and Arceus are some of these 'Gods' that are corrupted! You'll do whatever you want to and do whatever it takes to ensure things go your way, no matter what you have to do or who it ends up involving!" declared Apollo. Pain continued to sweat, so, Apollo finished it off so to speak.

"That's _still_ not all either! How many times must I explain this to you? How many times must I remind you? Arceus is the _only_ legendary Pokémon with the power to cause an incident like this! _None_ of the other legendary Pokémon has _nearly_ enough power to cause an incident like this, no matter _how_ hard they try!" reminded Apollo. Pain continued to sweat, and then, it finally happened. Pain looked down quickly in anger, then, quickly looked up.

"!" shouted Pain as, for a moment anyway, it looked like there were _six_ Pains! Was it _finally_ over? Of course not.

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

Pain wasn't saying anything. Apollo then spoke up.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Pain, I'm going to admit something to you" announced Apollo. This made Pain recover, and become serious again.

"Oh? What's that Mr. Justice?" asked Pain

"I truthfully don't have any definitive evidence that proves Arceus truly is responsible for this incident" stated Apollo. Pain's smirk returned now

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Justice" remarked Pain

"However, in order to fully understand Arceus and his powers, I'd like to call a witness if you don't mind. Specifically, a legendary Pokémon from Arceus' group" informed Apollo

"Very well then. Who would you like to call as a witness?" asked Pain. Apollo knew what he was doing now.

"I'd like to call this legendary Pokémon…" began Apollo as he prepared for another inevitable testimony at this point.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo then presented… Keldeo's profile "Keldeo. He is pretty much the _only_ unbiased legendary Pokémon in Arceus' group" Everyone eyed Keldeo now. Keldeo became tense and began shaking. Keldeo was trying to remain "invisible" so to speak and not get involved, but now, he was quite "visible" and would, in fact, be involved. Pain spoke up.

"I see no problem with this" remarked Pain. Keldeo wasn't moving though, so, Pain spoke up again and spoke to Keldeo without looking back at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Pain

"But I… I don't think I can help…" remarked Keldeo

"All we need is some information. You have nothing to worry about" assured Apollo

"Yes, that's all we need. So please Keldeo…" added Azelf who was now next to Apollo as Naruto had returned to the rest of the group. Keldeo was being glared at even more by his legendary Pokémon "friends," so; he stepped forward to the area between Apollo and Pain.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this, but, thank you" remarked Azelf

"You thought I wasn't listening? Well, now you know I was. Besides, what I said was the truth. He really is the most unbiased legendary Pokémon in Arceus' group. In fact, more than likely, he's probably the _only_ unbiased legendary Pokémon in Arceus' group" stated Apollo

"That's definitely true" commented Azelf.

Things… were beginning to finally come to a close. Was it over though? Of course not. In fact, things were _still_ nowhere _near_ over. One thing was for sure though, things were about to become even _more_ interesting. The truth… was starting to become clearer…

To be continued…

P.S.: It's sort of close to the end of the fanfiction, yet not close to the end at the same time. Either way, the testimony music "levels up" so to speak starting in the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 45

Note: Things pick up. I think. Maybe. Possibly.

**Chapter 45: Foiled Plot**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"State your name and occupation" ordered Pain.

"Keldeo. My occupation? Well… um… legendary Pokémon I guess" replied Keldeo

"Alright Mr. Justice, _you_ wanted Keldeo to testify, so, what would you like Keldeo to testify about?" asked Pain. Apollo remained just as serious as ever.

"Simple. Keldeo, please give us all the information you can about Arceus and his powers" suggested Apollo

"Like I said before, I don't think I'll really be much help here, but fine" reminded Keldeo

"Do you think Keldeo will lie?" asked Apollo to Azelf.

"Probably not since he's now being pressured to do this by his 'friends.' However, I'm sure there will still be a contradiction _somewhere_" answered Azelf. Apollo said nothing else. Keldeo began his testimony. Here we go, once more…

Que: Allegro 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"One thing is true, yes; Arceus is the God of all us Pokémon. You're also right about the fact that Arceus is the most powerful legendary Pokémon. In fact, in all honesty, he's probably the most powerful Pokémon there is. However, there's no way he caused this incident! That's where you're wrong! Pain is right. Arceus just watches over everything, and only gets involved when absolutely necessary! There's no reason for him to cause this incident and there's no proof he caused this incident either! So, you're just wrong Mr. Justice! Sorry to have to burst your bubble like that!" stated Keldeo. This testimony didn't affect Apollo _at all_. However, Pain's smirk returned once more to his face.

"Satisfied Mr. Justice?" asked Pain. Apollo shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I expected this to happen, so, allow me to do my cross examination and everything will become quite clear" replied Apollo. Pain became serious.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to hear this testimony, but fine. However, I'm warning you. If you can't definitively prove Arceus caused this incident, then, we've all just been wasting time and I won't be very happy" warned Pain. Apollo just remained serious

"That's fine. Don't worry, I'll prove it" assured Apollo. Azelf spoke up now.

"Keldeo… he's…" began Azelf

"I know. Don't worry. All I have to do is prove Keldeo is wrong and it's all over" interrupted Apollo. Azelf said nothing else. This… would be interesting…

"One thing is true, yes; Arceus is the God of all us Pokémon" stated Keldeo

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So Arceus pretty much created _all_ of the Pokémon?"

"Pretty much" replied Keldeo

"That's quite some power…" remarked Apollo

"Yeah, well, you see…" began Keldeo as he continued his testimony "You're also right about the fact that Arceus is the most powerful legendary Pokémon. In fact, in all honesty, he's probably the most powerful Pokémon there is"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "I figured as much. However, can you be more specific about his actual powers? What kind of powers does Arceus have?"

"Lots of powers. There are too many for me to tell them all to you. If I did that, we'd be here forever" replied Keldeo

"He has a point. There's no reason to go over _all_ of Arceus' powers" added Pain

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Alright, fine. How about this then? Arceus _does_ have the power to cause an incident like this doesn't he?" Keldeo became tense and glanced over at Arceus, who just had his head down, just as serious as ever. Pain spoke up

"Answer the question" ordered Pain

"Um… I guess he does yes…" replied Keldeo. Before Apollo could say anything, Keldeo spoke up again.

"But he didn't do anything! Because you see…" began Keldeo as he simply continued his testimony "However, there's no way he caused this incident! That's where you're wrong! Pain is right. Arceus just watches over everything, and only gets involved when absolutely necessary!"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So that's another one of his powers? To watch over everything?"

"That's right" replied Keldeo

"So… when something happens, Arceus knows about it _instantly_?" asked Apollo

"Um… I guess so yeah…" replied Keldeo

"So if there was someone here who 'knew too much' Arceus would know about it wouldn't he?" queried Apollo. Keldeo didn't get a chance to answer this question.

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Mr. Justice"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "No, I'm trying to understand what Arceus' powers are"

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "It's obvious isn't it? Arceus knows when things happen, that's all that matters. Continue if you would Keldeo"

"_You just confirmed my suspicions. Thank you Pain"_ thought Apollo. Keldeo did as he was asked.

"There's no reason for him to cause this incident and there's no proof he caused this incident either!" stated Keldeo

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Are you _sure_ there's no reason for him to cause this incident?"

"Of course I am!" replied Keldeo

"In that case, why is there a group of legendary Pokémon on my side, and a group of legendary Pokémon on Pain's side?"

"Huh? Well…" began Keldeo, however, he was interrupted by Pain.

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "That's irrelevant to this incident and therefore doesn't matter"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Actually, it's quite relevant. However, I suppose that will become clear why later. Please continue Keldeo" Keldeo once again did just that

"So, you're just wrong Mr. Justice! Sorry to have to burst your bubble like that!" stated Keldeo

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "I've made it quite clear that there are a lot of unanswered questions and problems. However, I suppose I'll just have to show you how wrong you actually are"

"Go ahead and try!" remarked Keldeo

"Please do" added Pain.

"Keldeo… it's too obvious…" remarked Azelf

"It is. However, since he wants me to point it out, I will" commented Apollo.

"There's no reason for him to cause this incident and there's no proof he caused this incident either!" stated Keldeo

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Actually, there is proof he cause this incident"

"Oh? What would that be?" asked Pain

"Yeah, I want to know too!" added Keldeo

"You want me to remind you once again? Fine I will!" stated Apollo

Que: Objection! 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"TAKE THAT!" began Apollo as he once again presented Brian Yzerman's profile "Brian Yzerman was forced out of the Shibuya UG without actually losing a fight. There's really only one reason for something like that to happen"

"What reason would that be?" asked Pain. Apollo once again crossed his arms and a confident smirk was on his face

"Simple Mr. Pain. He knew too much. If Brian had stayed, he would have been able to _easily_ identify the culprit of this incident. The culprit just couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't have his plans revealed before they reached fruition. So, the culprit did the only thing they could do. They got rid of Brian Yzerman to prevent that from happening. However, the culprit didn't count on there being a witness. They also didn't count on them actually being caught and found out _at all_. Unfortunately for them, they are caught now and they can no longer avoid it at this point" explained Apollo. Keldeo was tense, Pain was in a cold sweat again, and Arceus was fuming again. Apollo spoke up once more.

"Thank you Keldeo. You assisted us in furthering the truth, and for that, you have my deepest gratitude" remarked Apollo. Keldeo said nothing, he just remained tense.

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

Once again, Pain wasn't saying anything and was still in a cold sweat, so, Apollo spoke up once more.

"As I already said, this cannot be avoided any longer. So, why avoid it? Besides, I think it's about time we get the truth from the horse's mouth, so to speak. Arceus, I demand you come forward and give us your testimony!" demanded Apollo as he once again did his finger point toward Pain and his group. Keldeo began heading back, and Arceus didn't even hesitate. He headed forward. As Arceus and Keldeo passed one another, Arceus didn't even _look_ at Keldeo. In fact, when Keldeo returned to his group, they didn't look at him either. They seemed to be solely focused on Arceus now. Arceus had an evil smirk plastered onto his face. Azelf had returned to the rest of the group. Azelf was quickly replaced by Mewtwo as Apollo's co-counsel.

"Finally… we meet at last. Now… we'll have ourselves a little 'tete-a-tete' as well. The result… will be the absolute collapse of everything you did to get to this point we now find ourselves in" declared Arceus

"I've been looking forward to this as well…" commented Apollo. Mewtwo now finally spoke up.

"Here we are… the moment of truth so to speak. I hope you're ready, because there's no way Arceus is going down without a fierce fight" warned Mewtwo

"I'm well aware of that. However, I'm not going down without a fight either" assured Apollo. Mewtwo said nothing else.

This… was the absolute truth. Things were coming to an end. There seemed to be only one thing left to do now. However, was this _really_ the truth? Apollo would have to do _a lot_ more to find the real, and absolute, truth of this incident and who caused it. Would he be able to do that though? Well… let's certainly hope so…

To be continued…

P.S.: AW YEAH. NOW THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD. I think? _


	47. Chapter 46

Note: Will the truth _finally_ be revealed? We shall see…

**Chapter 46: Judgment**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

It was time. Everyone was ready. Especially Apollo and his group, who had pretty much been waiting for this moment when this "trial" first started. Shockingly, Pain was reluctant; however, he eventually spoke up.

"State your name and occupation" ordered Pain. Arceus was the one smirking now, only this time, it was an evil smirk.

"Arceus. I'm the God of all Pokémon" replied Arceus

"Very well then. Go ahead and give your testimony and absolutely crush Mr. Justice's case and everything he's done so far" suggested Pain. Arceus' evil smirk grew larger.

"With pleasure…" remarked Arceus

"_We'll see just who will be crushing who…"_ thought Apollo.

"I hope you're ready…" remarked Mewtwo

"Well… I'm as ready as I'll ever be" assured Apollo. Mewtwo said nothing more. Here we go…

Que: Allegro 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"I didn't cause this incident. I have no reason to cause this incident. Like everyone else already explained to you, I only keep watch over everything, I don't involve myself in incidents nor do I cause them. As far as Brian Yzerman is concerned, well, what happened to him was… unfortunate. However, I didn't force him out of the Shibuya UG. I'd suggest asking that little 'friend' of his as to what exactly caused him to be forced out of the Shibuya UG. I don't have time for this nonsense or any of your ludicrous accusations that have no merit to them whatsoever. I have important business to attend to. Are you satisfied now? You've successfully wasted all of our time" stated Arceus

"No, I'm not satisfied. Not until I do my cross examination of your testimony" replied Apollo

"Hmph. Fine. Do whatever you want" remarked Arceus

"Oh I will thank you" commented Apollo

"Then get on with it" suggested Pain.

"Unbelievable…" remarked Mewtwo

"I know. There's a contradiction in every one of his statements. However, the only way to beat him is to point out the most obvious lie and contradiction" realized Apollo

"Then go for it" suggested Mewtwo. Apollo intended on doing that, and, that's _exactly_ what he did.

"I didn't cause this incident. I have no reason to cause this incident" stated Arceus

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. I have more important things to concern myself with than causing incidents" replied Arceus

"If you say so. Please continue" suggested Apollo. Arceus did just that.

"Like everyone else already explained to you, I only keep watch over everything, I don't involve myself in incidents nor do I cause them" stated Arceus

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So… if you wanted to see what someone was doing, you could correct? You would also be able to determine what someone else knows, correct?"

"I suppose, technically, I could yes. But that's spying and invasion of privacy and I don't do that" replied Arceus

"Sure you don't. Please continue" suggested Apollo. Arceus seemed to ignore Apollo's sarcasm and simply continued his testimony.

"As far as Brian Yzerman is concerned, well, what happened to him was… unfortunate. However, I didn't force him out of the Shibuya UG. I'd suggest asking that little 'friend' of his as to what exactly caused him to be forced out of the Shibuya UG" stated Arceus

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Were you even paying attention to what was going on? I proved Vinyl Scratch didn't cause that. Plus, the magical auras is the same as the magical energy the legendary Pokémon have"

"Maybe so, but that's according to _your_ 'experts' and your 'proof' isn't proof at all in my opinion" replied Arceus. Apollo didn't say anything to that, so, Arceus simply continued his testimony.

"I don't have time for this nonsense or any of your ludicrous accusations that have no merit to them whatsoever. I have important business to attend to" stated Arceus

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "What kind of 'business?'"

"That's irrelevant and none of your business" replied Arceus

"Fine. Then continue" remarked Apollo. Arceus did just that.

"Are you satisfied now? You've successfully wasted all of our time" stated Arceus

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "I'm not wasting time nor am I stalling. I am simply trying to discover the truth"

"What a good cover. Good for you" remarked Arceus as he was pretty much dripping with sarcasm at that statement. Apollo didn't say anything. Neither did Mewtwo. What Apollo had to do was obvious.

"I don't have time for this nonsense or any of your ludicrous accusations that have no merit to them whatsoever. I have important business to attend to" stated Arceus

Que: Surge, Glance (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

Apollo's bracelet reacted the most to that part of Arceus' testimony. One phrase was the most glaring. When Arceus said "I have important business to attend to," Apollo noticed it. It may have been slight, but Apollo still noticed it. While Arceus was saying that, he was smirking evilly slightly. Apollo pointed it out _instantly_.

"GOTCHA!" began Apollo "Well Arceus, it seems as though even 'Gods' have habits" Arceus didn't say anything, so, Apollo continued. He also crossed his arms and had a confident smirk on his face again.

"When you said 'I have important business to attend to,' it may have been slight, but, I saw it. You couldn't hide it from me with my eyes. You smirked evilly slightly" informed Apollo

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "So? That means nothing"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Actually, it means quite a bit. I think I can prove what this 'important business' is"

"Oh? Then please tell us" suggested Pain. Apollo returned to his normal stance and nodded

"Gladly" replied Apollo as he prepared, then, spoke up again.

"TAKE THAT!" began Apollo as he presented the profiles of Mewtwo's group. "It's a little strange don't you think?"

"What's strange?" asked Pain

"The fact that there are 'two groups' of legendary Pokémon. Arceus' group with you Mr. Pain and Mewtwo's group with me" explained Apollo

"That doesn't seem all that strange to me" remarked Pain

"Oh really? Are you sure? Because, as legendary Pokémon, you would think they would all be together and be friends. Yet, obviously, they're not. There's an easy explanation for this. Mewtwo's group has realized how corrupt Arceus really is, and are against him. While Arceus' group, well, let's just say they're all just as evil and corrupted as Arceus himself. Except Keldeo that is, who is simply being threatened to be a part of Arceus' group, or he'll face the consequences pretty much. So, the important business Arceus is talking about… is getting rid of Mewtwo and his group!" declared Apollo as he once again did his finger point towards Pain and his group again. Pain broke into a cold sweat again, before looking down quickly in anger again. Apollo spoke up once more.

"They know too much! To Arceus… they're 'traitors' and they must be 'dealt with.' They must be eliminated pretty much! That is why Arceus caused this incident, to deal with the 'traitors,' when, in fact, he is the truly corrupt one!" accused Apollo.

Que: Telling the Truth 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

It finally happened at long last. Arceus' grin kept getting bigger and bigger. Then… his head shot up and he stared at the sky. A cackling laughter came from him. Long, loud, and hard. Pain's head was down in defeat. Apollo's group was _very_ serious. But, it was if, something was nagging at Apollo. It felt like something was constantly poking him, which was annoying. Basically, it seemed like Apollo was missing something and he knew it. Pain seemed to recover now.

"Well… it seems as though you have everything wrapped up nice now doesn't it?" asked Pain. That's when it happened. Apollo finally remembered it in a quick flashback. He remembered what Klonoa had told him about Goddess Claire. After remember this, Apollo spoke up.

Que: Suspense (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"Mr. Pain. I'd like to call another witness and hear their testimony" announced Apollo. Pain became serious again.

"Why? You figured it out" reminded Pain

"Maybe, but then again, maybe not. I just want to confirm something. That's all" remarked Apollo

"You really like to waste time don't you? Look who's the one 'stalling' now" stated Pain

"If that's truly the case, then there should be no problem with this" commented Apollo. Pain sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead and stall. See if I care. Who would you like to provide their testimony?" asked Pain

"This individual…" began Apollo as he prepared for, hopefully, the _true_ end to this madness

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented… Goddess Claire's profile "Goddess Claire" Without hesitating, Goddess Claire stepped forward, a small evil smirk on her face as well. Mewtwo was quickly replaced by Klonoa as Apollo's co-counsel

"I see what you're doing…" realized Klonoa

"Yeah… there's no way Arceus alone could have caused this entire incident" remarked Apollo.

Were things coming to an end _now_? Actually… they were. The result… would honestly… be downright shocking. But then again, it wouldn't be so shocking after all… Apollo was intent on gathering the _entire_ truth of how this incident was caused. He was about to find just that. With the result being… unexpected to say the least.

To be continued…

P.S.: The FINAL testimony is next. I promise.


	48. Chapter 47

Note: The truth… at long last… :o

**Chapter 47: Conspiring Gods**

Que: Trial (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

"State your name and occupation" ordered Pain

"Goddess Claire. As for my occupation, it's in my name. I'm a God as well, specifically, a Goddess, which is the word for a female God" informed Claire

"And what are you a God of?" asked Apollo

"The world of dreams" replied Claire

"So, basically, Klonoa's world?" queried Apollo. Goddess Claire smirked slightly evilly again. However, before she could respond…

"OBJECTION!" began Pain "I think that would be obvious Mr. Justice"

"OBJECTION!" began Apollo "Maybe so, but, I'd like to hear her say it for herself"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that" replied Claire

"Alright, now, what would you like her to testify about?" asked Pain

"Simple. Please give us testimony about your powers. I'd also like to hear you tell us if it's truly possible for a God, like yourself for example, to cause an incident like this to happen" suggested Apollo. Goddess Claire smirked evilly again.

"Very well" remarked Claire.

"If you're going to prove she was somehow apart of this, you'll really have to show her she had a reason to cause this incident, like with Arceus" suggested Klonoa

"Of course. You should be quite aware of how I intend on doing this" remarked Apollo. Klonoa didn't say anything. Goddess Claire spoke up. It began… for the _final_ time…

Que: Allegro 2001 Cadenza Remix

"Yes, it's true; I'm a God as well just like Arceus is. However, there's one clear difference between us and what our job is. I'm the God of the dream worlds. My job is to make sure the dream worlds are 'in check' and nothing is going on in them, someone is trying to take over one, stuff like that. It's true; Gods have _a lot_ of power. Enough to certainly cause an incident like this. However, there's one thing I find strange. There are too many different people from too many different worlds here. I'm not sure if even Arceus had enough power to do something like that. However, I'm not responsible for this incident, so, Arceus is really the only one that _could_ have caused this incident" stated Claire. For once, Pain didn't say anything.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to question your testimony some more" informed Apollo. Goddess Claire just grinned slightly evilly again.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care" remarked Claire. Apollo did just that, so, the cross examination began…

"Yes, it's true; I'm a God as well just like Arceus is. However, there's one clear difference between us and what our job is" stated Claire

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "I suppose every God is different in some way from other Gods right?"

"Pretty much. Gods may be similar in power, but, their jobs are all different" answered Claire

"Alright then, please continue" suggested Apollo. Goddess Claire did just that

"I'm the God of the dream worlds. My job is to make sure the dream worlds are 'in check' and nothing is going on in them, someone is trying to take over one, stuff like that" stated Claire

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So you mean Klonoa's world right?"

"Yes that's right" replied Claire

"Something seems a little… off to me though. Because you're over there with Mr. Pain and Klonoa is over here with me. You've been looking for Klonoa correct?" asked Apollo

"I have" stated Claire

"Can you add _why_ you've been looking for Klonoa to your testimony?" asked Apollo

"Sure" replied Claire. After her second chunk of testimony, she added another new chunk of testimony.

"Yes, I've been looking for Klonoa. We need him back. We need him and his power to make sure nothing happens to the dream worlds as well" stated Claire. With that, Apollo pressed for more information once again.

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "Why do you need him though?"

"Don't you already know? Because he's the dream traveler. He can travel through multiple dreams" answered Claire

"But can't you do that as well?" asked Apollo

"Yes but I can't involve myself with the incidents. Which is why we need him" replied Claire

"I see… please continue then" suggested Apollo as Goddess Claire did just that.

"It's true; Gods have _a lot_ of power. Enough to certainly cause an incident like this. However, there's one thing I find strange. There are too many different people from too many different worlds here. I'm not sure if even Arceus had enough power to do something like that" stated Claire

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "So who do you think caused it then?"

"I have no idea. _You're_ the one that seems to know everything here. So you tell me. Then again, you've already discovered it haven't you?" reminded Claire

"Maybe… but then again… maybe not" remarked Apollo

"But there's something else you should know…" began Claire as she simply continued her testimony "However, I'm not responsible for this incident, so, Arceus is really the only one that _could_ have caused this incident"

"HOLD IT!" began Apollo "I'm assuming you're claiming you didn't have a reason to cause this incident as well?" Goddess Claire smirked evilly again

"That's right" informed Claire

"I see…" remarked Apollo. Then, Klonoa spoke up

"I didn't notice _anything_ suspicious there!" groaned Klonoa

"Relax. I did. She actually fell for my trap. Just watch…" informed Apollo.

"Yes, I've been looking for Klonoa. We need him back. We need him and his power to make sure nothing happens to the dream worlds as well" stated Claire. Apollo's bracelet was reacting to the statement Goddess Claire added.

Que: Surge, Glance (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

This was practically the same as Arceus' habit. In fact, it _was_ the same. When Goddess Claire said "I've been looking for Klonoa," it was ever so slight, but it was there. Goddess Claire was smirking evilly as she stated this. Apollo attacked on this pretty much.

"GOTCHA!" began Apollo "It's funny, because, both your and Arceus' habits are exactly the same. When you said 'I've been looking for Klonoa,' you smirked evilly ever so slightly. Would you like me to tell you what that means?"

"Please do" replied Claire. Apollo then once again did his finger point towards Pain and his group

Que: Cornered! Cadenza Remix

"There's only one reason why Klonoa is over here with me and my group, and you're over there with Pain and his group! You're not 'looking' for Klonoa at all! Klonoa told me _everything_ Goddess Claire! Just like Mewtwo and his group of legendary Pokémon are to Arceus, to you, Klonoa is a traitor! One that must be eliminated right? You're not 'looking' for Klonoa… you're trying to kill him!" accused Apollo. Goddess Claire said nothing. Like Arceus, her evil smirk just continued to grow. Apollo spoke up again, finishing it off once and for all.

"I now know how this incident was caused! It's flat out obvious now! There were not one, but _two_ culprits!" declared Apollo. At this point, Pain had his head down, unbelievably serious. He was completely and utterly defeated. Apollo spoke up again.

"Arceus wanted to 'get rid of' the legendary Pokémon he considered 'traitors.' As for you Goddess Claire, you got tired of Klonoa easily escaping and running away from you. Klonoa also is pretty much the only one in his world who knows about all of the corruption that's going on and is actually trying to do something about it, or at the very least, not be involved with it any more. You had enough, you wanted to capture and silence Klonoa once and for all. That's when it happened. You both tried something. You both tried using your powers to do this. However, what you didn't know was that you both did this _at the same time_. Your powers collided into each other, and the result of that, is what you see right now. The collision of your powers exploded and pretty much resulted in this incident being caused!" explained Apollo. Then, it happened. Everyone in Apollo's group did a "finger point" pose towards Pain and his group. In the ponies' cases, it was a hoof pointing pose. They all announced it together all at once at the same time.

"**YOU DID IT! YOU CAUSED THIS INCIDENT! ARCEUS AND GODDESS CLAIRE!**" shouted Apollo Justice and his group. At this point, it wasn't just Goddess Claire, it was Arceus as well who had an evil smirk growing and growing. Then… they finally lost it.

Que: Telling the Truth 2007 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)

It was the most maniacal, sinister, insane, crazy, and loudest cackle Goddess Claire and Arceus had given out _yet_.

"GYAHAHA!" exploded Claire and Arceus. This only made Apollo and his group become _very_ serious again. Then, something shocking and unexpected happened. Without warning, Pain disappeared. He was obviously forced out of the Shibuya UG by Arceus and Goddess Claire.

"You were so powerful, yet, in the end, you were flat out useless" remarked Arceus

"So Pain was a part of the cover up too?" realized Naruto

"More than likely… yes" answered Apollo. Then… there was a "round of applause." It came from… Goddess Claire.

"Congratulations. You figured it out. Now tell me… what do you plan on doing about it?" asked Claire as she smirked sadistically now.

This actually… made Apollo's group become tense. What _were_ they going to do about it? Actually… they wouldn't have to worry about _anything_. Because, it would resolve itself believe it or not. What was about to happen… would be unexpected. To say the _least_. However, unfortunately, things were still _far_ from over…

To be continued…

P.S.: Yeah… so… that happened. What is everyone going to do now?


	49. Chapter 48

Note: Things are coming to an end, I promise.

**Chapter 48: Aftermath**

Things were quite tense. It was awkwardly quiet. It was another situation where you could cut the tension with a knife and hear a pin drop. At this point, Apollo had returned to the rest of his group and his friends. They quickly surrounded him to protect him, just in case Goddess Claire or Arceus decided to be sore losers and go after Apollo. That wasn't all though. Everyone else seemed to be ready for whatever was about to happen next. Not only were they _unbelievably_ serious, they seemed to also be prepared for a fight, as they figured it would come to that.

"Be careful everyone please! They _are_ Gods after all. So, that not only means that they're _unbelievably powerful_, but it means they'll be _very hard_ to defeat as well" warned Apollo

"Don't worry. We're _very powerful_ ourselves. Besides, we have something they don't" assured Kratos

"Yeah! There's no way we can lose! Because we're actually fighting for something!" added Naruto

"Plus, there's no way we'll give up either! Not ever!" declared Twilight. This _did_ make Apollo feel better; however, obviously, he was still worried.

Arceus and Goddess Claire seemed to be preparing to attack as well. As for the rest of the legendary Pokémon in Arceus' group, they seemed ready for a fight as well. Except Keldeo, who seemed to be just getting angrier and angrier. It didn't matter though, because Mewtwo, and all the legendary Pokémon in his group, seemed ready for a fight as well. However, that wouldn't happen. What happened next would be _completely_ unexpected. Particularly for Arceus and Goddess Claire, who would be caught completely off guard by this, as well as shocked by this as well. This would lead to a chain of events that would seem like the end of the incident. Was it the end though? No, of course not. Far from it in reality.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Arceus was struck. Not from the front, not even from behind, but on his _side_. Not only that, but, the other legendary Pokémon in Arceus' group were flat out shocked and flabbergasted as to who it was. Apollo Justice and his group were just as shocked. Arceus was the most shocked of all, as well as in _severe_ pain obviously. The only ones who _didn't_ seem shocked were Mewtwo and his group of legendary Pokémon. Who did it? It was… Keldeo! He had a look of absolute rage on his face. He seemed to have finally had enough of this nonsense. Not only that, but, Keldeo had struck Arceus _horn first_ into his right side, stabbing him! This caught Arceus' group off guard, and, Mewtwo's group didn't squander this opportunity. They took _full_ advantage of this opportunity. Mewtwo's group charged towards Arceus' group. When they reached them, something, unexpected happened. What seemed to be an "explosion of energy" seemed to happen. It was like an explosion of a bright, white, light. However, obviously, it wasn't _actually_ an explosion as no one was hurt, however, after the explosion was gone, Mewtwo's group _and_ Arceus' group were both gone! They had disappeared from the Shibuya UG! This shocked everyone even _more_. Even Goddess Claire was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening. Klonoa took advantage of this as well. All of a sudden, Klonoa appeared right in front of Goddess Claire! When Goddess Claire realized it, she became even _tenser_ and it was too late. Klonoa wailed on her, striking her in her stomach with his ring and released a wind bullet on her point blank. The same thing happened. For whatever reason the same sort of "energy explosion" occurred. Once it cleared up, Klonoa and Goddess Claire were both gone as well, disappeared from the Shibuya UG! The group was in absolute shock at this point. Everyone was _really_ tense. Everyone just sort of stood there, dumbstruck.

They just stood there like that for awhile. They were like that for at _least_ ten minutes. Finally, after "the dust had settled" so to speak, they recovered and became serious again. If the incident was _truly_ over now, why hadn't they returned to their home worlds yet? Their question was about to be answered, and the answer, would be just as shocking as everything else has been. Another "energy explosion" occurred, but this time, something _appeared_ in the Shibuya UG instead of someone disappearing. When they realized who it was, they were even _more_ shocked, especially Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies, who seemed the most shocked of all of them. Why? Well…

Because it was the draconequess known as Discord! That's right, it was Discord. Even Apollo knew who it was. So did everyone else for that matter. This was because the ponies told everyone _everything_, including about Discord. Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak up.

"Discord? What? But how…? That's… that's impossible!" gasped Twilight. It wasn't just Twilight either; _all_ of the ponies were just as shocked as Twilight was. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were shocked. Discord formed an evil, sadistic, yet satisfied smirk on his face.

"Come now Twilight Sparkle… don't depend on others for answers. Use that little head of yours. You _are_ supposed to be smart, are you not?" reminded Discord. After a moment of Twilight Sparkle putting her head down slightly and thinking, she looked back up and seemed to realize something. When she did, she became tense and was actually sweating a little.

"Oh no… Arceus and Goddess Claire's power colliding with each other…" realized Twilight

"Bingo! We have a winner! Their little stunt to have their little 'plans' succeed allowed me to escape. That's not all either…" informed Discord

"Oh? There's more? Do tell…" suggested Apollo. Discord smirked again.

"Who do you think gave them the idea? The idea to get rid of the 'thorns that have constantly been in their side?' That would be… yours truly!" announced Discord. Everyone became tense and were shocked again.

"That's impossible! You were imprisoned in stone again!" remarked Celestia.

"Come now Princess, just because I'm trapped in stone doesn't mean I still can't cause some nice chaos and use my powers to suggest some things…" informed Discord. This made everyone become even _tenser_ as they all realized what it was that he was telling them.

"So… you gave the ideas for their plan to Arceus and Goddess Claire?" queried Apollo

"Not only that, but I'm sure you did it on purpose too! Just so you could escape and cause more chaos!" accused Twilight. Discord just smirked again.

"Nothing gets past you lot does it?" replied Discord

Then, it finally happened at long last. Celestia was about to come forward, but, Kratos extended his left arm out to stop her. Then, he stepped forward instead. He was followed by Hei and then shortly thereafter by Neku. Everyone became tense again.

"Well then, since the Elements of Harmony aren't here, obviously there's only one way to handle this. The hard way" informed Neku

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight

"Isn't it obvious? There's really only one thing left to do. One option left" replied Hei

"Just tell us already!" snapped Dash

"Defeat him. Manually. Basically… kill him" announced Kratos. This actually made everyone _tenser_. Discord just let loose a cackling laughter. This just made Kratos, Hei, and Neku become even more serious.

"Finally, at last, chaos will reign once again! Not just in Equestria either, but, _all_ worlds _everywhere_!" cackled Discord

It was here at last. The last confrontation and the last fight. The question was obvious, though. Can they do it? One thing was obvious. This would be the most difficult and hardest fight in this incident _yet_. But, they had to win. Because if they don't, not only will they not be able to go back to their home worlds, but, everything would turn chaotic. Quite literally. The only thing to do is to hope for the best. There was _no way_ that Neku, Hei, and Kratos would allow something as idiotic as chaos to reign over everything. Hopefully, they can stop it before it can even begin…

To be continued…

P.S.: Final boss fight!


	50. Chapter 49

Note: Well… here we go… final boss fight time. The end of the fanfiction is truly within reach now.

**Chapter 49: Vs Discord**

Neku, Hei, and Kratos were ready. Well, they were as ready as they were going to be anyway. They _all_ knew that this would be one difficult battle that would, more than likely, take a _long_ time before it would end and a winner would be decided. They all quickly took their fighting stances. Kratos taking out his sword and Hei even taking out his knife-on-a-wire thing, too, just in case. That's when Celestia, and all of the other ponies really, seemed to remember something. It was something of _vital_ importance. In fact, it was so important, that if they weren't told _immediately_, they would probably lose the fight _very_ quickly. So, obviously, they told them right away.

"Don't let him touch you! If he does, your personality will change to your exact opposite! Basically… good becomes bad and bad becomes good!" informed Celestia. This actually made Neku, Hei, and Kratos become tense. Yes, even Kratos was tense. All of a sudden, without the fight even started yet, things had become dire _already_. How were they supposed to fight him?! This wasn't good, to say the _least_.

Que: Twister – Remix (TWEWY)

Obviously, Discord took advantage of this. He raised his two arms and went after Neku, Hei, and Kratos. Obviously he was trying to touch them! There was really only one thing they could do. This was simply run and dodge Discord's attempts from touching them. This is pretty much exactly what they did. Not only that, but, that's pretty much all they _could_ do. Why? Well, the answer is obvious. Because they weren't sure if they were allowed to touch him and it was only a problem if visa versa happened. Because they weren't sure if they could attack him with weapons, like Kratos' sword or Hei's knife-on-a-wire thing. Because they were worried that if they did, the "opposite" effect would still happen. Basically, the only thing they could do was dodge Discord's touch attempts. Everyone else realized this and became tense.

That's when Neku finally had enough of this. He decided to try something. He fully extended his right arm and held his right arm with his left hand, like a gun. Then… he began shooting his blue energy blasts at Discord! Nothing was said about long range attacks after all! Unfortunately, this didn't do any good. Because Discord dodged the attacks quite easily. The one thing this _did_ do, however, was stop his touching attempts. This led to Kratos having enough as well. What Kratos was about to do, however, was much more shocking! As Neku kept Discord busy, and prevented him from trying to touch them, Kratos reacted and took advantage of this. Kratos rushed towards Discord, and then, when he finally reached him, he let him have it. Kratos attacked Discord with a harsh and severe ground slashing combo with his sword. Not only that, but, Kratos wouldn't stop, making the combo last a couple of minutes. Eventually, at last, Kratos ended his combo with a diagonal upward backward slash that forced Discord to fly backwards a bit. This made _everyone_ tense and completely speechless, even Neku and Hei. Concerned for her new friend, Celestia shouted out to Kratos.

"Kratos! Are you okay?!" asked Celestia. Kratos just stood there, just as serious as ever. Neku began to approach him. Finally, at last, he spoke up.

"Yes, I'm fine" answered Kratos. This not only shocked everyone, but, made them realize that they could touch Discord; they just couldn't allow Discord to touch them. This made Neku and Hei smirk, confident now. They could actually truly fight now.

However, Discord attempted to counterattack, and appeared right in front of Kratos! Believe it or not, this actually made him tense. Discord attempted to touch Kratos! Kratos quickly jumped backwards just _barely_ avoiding Discord's right hand pointer finger. This just made everyone _tenser_, but, breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Then, Discord felt a sharp pain in his left side. Hei had struck him with his knife! It was obvious what was coming now. A _severe_ shock of electricity coursed through Discord's body. Not only that, Neku used his lightning technique as well, putting even _more_ electricity through Discord! Eventually, the electricity stopped, and then, Discord actually fell to the ground! Unfortunately, it was only for a moment, because, even though he struggled a bit, he was able to get back up. He was quite angry too.

"Alright! No more Mr. nice Discord! You are done for now!" declared Discord. This just simply made Neku, Hei, and Kratos become even _more_ serious. What now?!

Discord then formed… a glass of chocolate milk into his hand?! He then drank… the glass?! He threw the 'chocolate milk' at Neku, Hei, and Kratos. When they realized what was going on, they warned them.

"Get out of the way! Now!" warned Twilight. Neku, Hei, and Kratos scattered, and, it was a good thing they did, because the 'chocolate milk' exploded like a bomb! This actually made Neku, Hei, and Kratos tense again. Discord kept doing this, and all they could do was dodge the 'chocolate milk bombs.' How were they supposed to combat this?!

Well, they really couldn't. Not at first anyway. They spent most of the time simply avoiding the bombs, which is all they _could_ do really. Eventually, though, Neku tried something once again. He raised his hands and arms above his head, his palms open and facing the sky, then, seemingly out of nowhere, rocks began falling from the sky! Discord didn't expect this and it actually caught him off guard. This stopped him from throwing chocolate milk bombs at them for a moment, and that was all they needed to counterattack. Kratos once again dashed towards Discord and assaulted him with the same severe ground slashing combos that he did before, ending the same way as well. Then, Hei did the exact same thing that he did before as well, with Neku doing the same thing he did before too. It resulted in yet another _severe_ voltage of electricity to course throughout Discord's body for quite a long time. Eventually though, it stopped, and Discord once again fell to the ground. He got back up though and seemed even _angrier_ than before.

"Alright, you've asked for it now!" declared Discord. Again, this just made Neku, Hei, and Kratos become even _more_ serious.

Then, all of a sudden, without warning, the ground began to shake. An earthquake?! Not only that, but, the ground began cracking as well! Neku, Hei, and Kratos quickly jumped into the air. This caused Discord to smirk sadistically. However, Neku quickly realized what was going on. Discord dashed toward the three, attempting to catch them off balance and touch them! However, Neku wouldn't allow it to happen. He took his right arm and lifted it up towards the air with his palm facing the sky. Then… something shocking happened. Fire came out of the cracks in the ground! Discord couldn't avoid it as it caught him completely off guard and by surprise and it struck him, singing him and engulfing him in flames! As that happened, Neku, Hei, and Kratos looked at one another and nodded to each other. They seemed to have agreed to do something. The flames died away, and Discord was just floating there, not moving and hurt _badly_. It was about to get a lot worse. Neku extended his right arm outwards and held it like a gun again. This time, though, he fired a _giant_ blue shot at Discord. This was quickly followed by a stream of electricity from Hei's right hand that engulfed and surrounded Neku's shot like a current. This was followed by a sort of energy sword slash from Kratos' sword that he made with his angelic powers in a horizontal slash that struck, engulfed, and also became a part of this combination attack with Neku's giant shot and Hei's electric current. This giant attack sped towards Discord thanks to Kratos' attack as well. Discord could do nothing about it, except finally to snap out of his stupor, only to see the giant combination attack right in front of him. The attack struck him, causing the largest explosion _yet_. After the dust settled, Discord collapsed to the ground, and wasn't moving.

However, it wasn't over yet. Another shocking event occurred. All of a sudden, the Elements of Harmony pieces showed up out of nowhere in the Shibuya UG and fell to the ground. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all nodded to each other in unison and quickly put on the Elements of Harmony. Twilight closed her eyes, and opened them again, they were glowing white! A rainbow of energy circled the six ponies, which made them float into the sky, then, the rainbow energy eventually shot towards Discord and struck him, turning him to stone once again. This was quickly followed by Discord, as well as the Elements of Harmony, disappearing once again. Looks like, somehow, some way, they won…

End Music

Was the incident _finally_ over _now_? Let's certainly hope so…

To be continued…

P.S.: FINAL CHAPTER next week. ;-;


	51. Chapter 50

Note: Well… this is it guys… the end of the fanfiction… ;-;

**Chapter 50: Closure…?**

Honestly, everyone in the group was _still_ in shock about everything that had just happened. Neku, Hei, and Kratos returned to the rest of the group. That's when a seemingly bad situation reared its ugly head. Nothing was happening; making it seem like the incident _still_ wasn't over yet. They were about to discuss this, when, it finally happened. They all disappeared, _finally_ returning to their own worlds. Of course, that left the Shibuya UG empty. The incident truly _was_ over now…

In the weeks, and months, that passed, some things changed, others didn't.

Neku didn't really change, he told his new found real life friends what happened. They didn't believe him at first, but, did know he was missing, so, it wasn't too hard to believe.

Apollo Justice attempted to find out more about all of the worlds of the people and creatures of who he encountered, but, he was only able to find out about one world, which apparently, his mentor Phoenix Wright had been to before and he was able to tell him all about it. Everything else was impossible to find out about.

Hei didn't really talk about it with his 'friends,' but, his partner, Yin, seemed to realize that _something_ happened, so, he did talk to her about it, though only a little.

Luffy arrived back on the Going Merry, where his crew had been searching high and low for him. When he tried to tell them what happened, they acted as if he was crazy and he had just left to go eat. There was nothing he could do about that, so, he left it at that.

Cloud and Tifa tried to find out about all of the other worlds as well, with pretty much no luck _at all_. Even the Ancient's vast information about _everything_ had nothing about the different worlds.

Squall and Rinoa pretty much tried to do the same thing as Cloud and Tifa did. The only difference was that Rinoa tried using her sorceress powers to not only find everyone again, but to obtain more information about the worlds as well. The result was the same as Cloud and Tifa's as well, nothing. Not only that, it was as if her powers were being 'blocked' from trying to find everyone again as well. Strange indeed…

Dorumon didn't really change. He wondered how everyone was doing, but, unfortunately, the digital world didn't have much information, pretty much _no_ information, on other worlds besides the "real world" with the humans. Besides, he couldn't talk to any of the other Digimon about it because they'd probably think he was crazy. There was pretty much nothing he could do…

Courage didn't really change either and just continued to protect his family from the strange things happening in Nowhere. Even his computer refused to give him more information about the different worlds and called him crazy as well. Leaving him to simply wonder and hope everyone was doing okay.

Ichigo continued his work as a substitute soul reaper and pretty much acted as if nothing had happened _at all_. This was pretty much because he knew that his friends and fellow Soul Reapers would just think he was crazy if he did.

Naruto continued to train hard and continue to try to become stranger. He didn't mention what had happened either. It was for the same reason as Ichigo. Because everyone would think he was crazy. Both he and Ichigo wanted to see everyone again and wondered if they were okay or not buy they couldn't obviously. They could only hope everyone was doing well.

Kratos attempted to find out more about the world on Derris Kharlan; however, even Derris Kharlan didn't have any information on the worlds. Kratos was quite curious, the most curious he's been about _anything_ really. However, there was nothing he could do, besides, he had to protect and keep an eye on Derris Kharlan, like he was supposed to. He didn't have a choice really. So, basically, there was _absolutely nothing_ he could do about it. Except get over it, which he did. It just took him longer to get over it than it did with anything else.

Tails and Mighty didn't change _at all_. Though that was _obviously_ a good thing. Mobius was pretty much still corrupted. Sonic and his friends were still truly evil. However, Tails and Mighty refused to give up on Cream. Though, getting her to fight back wouldn't be easy, to say the _least_. "The Moebius Counter," Scourge, Fiona, Bark, Bean, Fang, and Honey didn't change either. In fact, they were pretty much acting like nothing happened _at all_, probably due to their embarrassing defeats. Luckily, nothing happened to Honey either despite what happened. Again, this was because everyone was acting as if nothing had happened _at all_. Unfortunately, it seemed as if she still felt like she didn't have a choice but to stay with them despite what was said to her by those she met from other worlds in the Shibuya UG. Perhaps, one of these days, she would be able to "take her own path" and do whatever she wanted to.

Klonoa had caught Goddess Claire completely off guard and was able to escape once again, making her even angrier. As for Lolo, Popka, and Chipple… well… unfortunately, they kept obeying and continued to do as they were told to. They still felt like they could do nothing about it and would be killed easily. Maybe, eventually, just like with Honey, they'll be able to gather the courage to finally do something about it and obtain their true freedom. Unfortunately, all we can do is hope.

Shockingly, believe it or not, the Pokémon world was peaceful despite what happened in the Shibuya Ugh. Apparently, after what happened, Arceus was too weak to do anything else. So, after Keldeo was shaken off, Arceus and his "friends" pretty much gave up. Though, obviously, Mewtwo and his friends knew it was more than likely only a matter of time before he tried something else to "get rid of the traitors." Keldeo was being protected now after his actions since, more than likely, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion were now after him. But, other than that, things were peaceful. As for Brian Yzerman, he is fine. He was quite angry about the way things happened, but, who wouldn't be? One of the legendary Pokémon, the good ones obviously, was even nice enough to find him and tell him everything that happened after he was forced out of the Shibuya UG by Arceus. Needless to say, Brian was ecstatic about it. He still hoped Vinyl Scratch was okay, but, obviously, there was nothing he could do and all he could do was _hope_ she was. The Pokémon world was perfectly fine.

As for the ponies, well, Princess Celestia commissioned everyone involved with the incident, including herself and Princess Luna, to study more about the different worlds and their inhabitants. They did just that, and with a little help from some magic, were able to learn quite a lot. Rarity even began making new clothes based off of the clothes of what she saw the other people wearing. If they became aware of this now, they'd know a lot more and would know what to do if it were to even happen again. Discord, once again imprisoned in stone, and returned to his normal location. Celestia even did a binding spell to make sure he wouldn't be able to use his powers to do something like he did that caused the multi-world incident in the Shibuya UG in the first place. As for the creatures that showed up in the Shibuya UG as well that were from Equestria, they returned to Equestria safely. Things pretty much returned to normal.

What about the other enemies? Well… they all pretty much acted like it didn't even happen. Basically, they acted like sore losers. The Marines were convinced they had temporarily gone crazy and just hallucinated all of it. Pain and Aizen pretty much acted as if nothing had happened _at all_ and as if it didn't even happen, like sore losers.

However… meanwhile… in _yet another_ world… a secret meeting was taking place. The meeting was with… two unknown individuals. What made things even _weirder_ was that… they were talking about the multi-world incident that had occurred in the Shibuya UG!

"It seems as though it was a failure" informed an unknown voice

"Oh? Arceus and Goddess Claire couldn't get the job done?" asked another unknown voice

"Yes. Not only that, but, they were forced out before they could even fight" answered the first voice

"And what about Discord?" asked the second voice

"He… lost" answered the first voice

"The others lost as well?" queried the second voice

"Yes" answered the first voice. The second voice slowly began to giggle, then, it became a loud and hard maniacal laughter.

"It matters not. This was only a 'test run' anyway" remarked the second voice

"True…" commented the first voice

"Besides, now we know what we are dealing with" stated the second voice

"Yes, they were all strong in their own unique, individual way" remarked the first voice

"Maybe so, but in the end, they will all fall in the end" declared the second voice

"So… I'm assuming that means things are still going smoothly then?" queried the first voice

"Yes. They are. We figured and expected this to happen. Everything is going all according to our plans" assured the second voice

"So… that means…" realized the first voice

"Yes. The next step will begin. Soon… the Gods will reappear… and everything will be perfect. Not just for our world either… but… _all_ of those other worlds as well. In the end… they will _all_ thank us willingly for what we did. It will be… true and pure utopia" declared the second voice. The first and second voice then let lost _yet another_ long and hard maniacal laughter once again, this time in unison.

Wait… _**WHAT**_?! But the incident is _supposed_ to be over… _isn't it_?! It is. But then again… maybe it's not. In the end, only time will tell to see what this 'next step plan' is. But… just like before, just like this incident, hopefully, there will be those who are willing to work hard, fight hard, and never give up to do _anything and everything_, whatever it took, to stop this 'next step plan' from succeeding. Would they be able to? Well… the _only_ thing we can do… is hope they can. As for this incident? It was over and everything had returned to normal pretty much. But… it seems… that things will only continue to get even _more_ interesting. When will this 'next step plan' begin and attempted to be implemented? Who knows. Then again… who cares? This incident is over after all isn't it? _Right_?!

The End…?

Note: BECAUSE I CAN. THAT'S WHY. But don't worry. The "sequel" probably won't be anytime soon. In fact, probably not until a TWEWY2 comes out. So don't freak out too much okay? Okay. ;)


End file.
